


He'll Ruin You, But I'll Pick Up The Pieces

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, It's two for one on ships, Sebastian is a bit of a shit, Smut, Undertaker picks up the pieces, also reader is married, everyone is a bit of a shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 85,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: A visit to the Phantomhive manor changes your life forever





	1. Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> So I've decided to a Black Butler story. The first chapter is Reader x Sebastian, so if that's all you want then here it is. 
> 
> However, if (like me) you want Undertaker, then I'm afraid you'll just have to wait ;)
> 
> Un-beta's because I have no friends :P
> 
> So here it is. Hope you like it.
> 
> N.B. I will still be doing AOT one-shots. I promise :)

It's a beautiful day in London. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the streets are bustling. It's just a shame the same can't be said of you.

You are married to a very well-to-do businessman named James Scottington. You have a large house with a beautiful garden, numerous servants, and two lovely little lapdogs named Anna and Henry. To the outside world, everything appears perfect. Just one problem; your husband is an uncaring bastard who has cheated on you so many times you can't even bring yourself to get angry anymore. The first time you found him in bed with another woman, it broke your heart. By the tenth time, you just didn't care anymore. You've long since lost any and all love you may have had for him. 

'Maybe it would help if I gave him children.' You'd once thought. But alas, that has yet to happen, and as your husband refuses to share a bed with you, you doubt it'll ever happen. The possibility of a divorce has crossed your mind more than once too, but the shame of people knowing what your husband got up to was simply too much to bear thinking about.

As you think on your current situation, you hear a knock on your door; it's your maid Elizabeth come to prepare you for your trip. Oh yes, your trip. A day away at the Phantomhive estate. The Earl has invited your husband up to manor to discus bussiness. Naturally, as his 'loving' wife, you were expected to come along too. Oh joy. 

Your maid proceeds to dress you in a simple, white cotton dress, adorned with embroidery around the hem. Within the hour you are in a carriage, sitting next to your husband. He's quite a portly man, with a ruddy face and an unkempt black moustache. What little hair he has left is sticking out either side of his bowler hat, and you can see sweat dripping down his neck. How you ever found this man attractive is beyond you, and as he turns to talk to you, you question yourself even more.

'Now remember, WIFE,' he says, overemphasising your title in an attempt to belittle you, 'I am here as an esteemed guest, and as my wife I expect you to behave in a certain way. You will be polite, accommodating, and agreeable. Do you understand? Speak now if there's something that isn't getting through to that tiny female brain of yours, because I will not have you embarrassing me like you did at the Midford household last year. Is that clear?!' Ah yes, 'The Midford Incident', also known as the time part of your steak flew off of your plate as you cut it, and landed on Lord Midford's lap. The man himself found it quite funny, but the bruises you'd had on your arm for a month showed just how James viewed the incident…

'I understand. I'll be the perfect wife, I promise. I will be 'Polite, accommodating, and agreeable', just like you said I should be.' You fake a smile.

'Well good, and don't you go forgetting it! Otherwise there will be hell to pay, you mark my words.' He grabs your arm forcefully until you give him an affirmation. 

You do not speak to each other for the rest of the journey, but you can feel the tension in the air. You're relieved when the carriage finally arrives at the estate. As soon as you pull up, a tall man in a dark coat opens your door. He has the darkest hair you've ever seen, and eyes of a most magnificent red. Your heart races as you take a hand that he has extended towards you. When he speaks, your feel like butter on a hot kitchen counter; overheated, and ready to melt. 

'Greeting, my lady. My name is Sebastian, head Butler to the Earl of Phantomhive. I take it your journey here was pleasant?' You begin to thank God himself because he has clearly sent an angel down to greet you. Or maybe you should thank Earl Phantomhive. Either is good.

'The road going through the estate was far too bumpy, my footman nearly vomited. You could at least see to it that your guests arrive in one piece!' Cries a voice from behind you. Trust James to make a fuss over nothing.

'My apologies, Sir. I had no idea the road was in such a state of disrepair. I shall begin preparations to fix it at once. In the meantime if you'd both like to follow me, I believe my Master is waiting for you in his study.' You think you'd follow this man anywhere, attractive as he is. Focusing on your surroundings becomes difficult, as just being in the presence of this man has bought a burning need into the ground of your mind; the need to fuck him. You internally curse yourself for using such vulgar language. What would this 'Sebastian' say if he could hear your thoughts?! 

At that moment, his head turned slightly, looking you straight in the eye, before turning back as if nothing happened. Maybe you were just imagining it, but it seems like he smirked as he did it. 'Impossible' you think. 'I really am out of sorts, imagining things such as that.'

Sebastian leads you up a grand staircase and along a hall. As you make your way to the study, your husband stops to look in a doorway. Noticing this, you go to his side to see what he's staring at; a rather buxom red-headed maid emptying a fireplace. You feel physically sick as you see the way he's leering over her (despite the fact you'd been leering over Sebastian only moments ago). The sound of said Butler coughing caused both of you to leave the doorway and continue following, hopefully nearing your destination. 

You all stop in front of a door the presumably leads to the study. Sebastian knocks briskly, and a muffled reply bids us entry. 

The study is a remarkably spacious room, filled floor to ceiling with books from all over the country. The centrepiece of the room is an immense desk, make from what you're sure is wood of a very high quality. Situated behind the desk is someone you can only assume is the Lord of the Manor; the Earl of Phantomhive himself. Just one slight problem with that…

'Excuse me, young man, but I was rather hoping to speak to the head of the household. If you would kindly fetch your father, we grown ups have some business we need to discuss.' Oh but this did not go down at all well with the 'young man' in question.

'My father is dead, Sir. I am the head of this household; Ciel Phantomhive. The business you have come to discuss is my business, and I am not a child!' He spits out scathingly. Looks like you're not the one who should have been lectured on how to behave.

'Oh, my Lord Phantomhive, I really had no idea it was you. Forgive me, Sir, it's just that I had a difficult journey here, what with my wife's constant complaints about having to sit in on a business meeting. I'm feeling a little out of sorts, forgive me.' His Lordship considers your husband's worthless apology for a while. First he looks at you, then his Butler, before finally settling his eyes back on James. 

'All is forgotten, Lord Scottington. I do understand how tiresome it can be listening to a woman for several hours. Sebastian, perhaps you can find something suitably interesting for our female guest to do while we talk business? Oh, and send Tanaka up with a pot of tea and some scones. At once.' The young Earl orders. 'For someone in such a place of power, he seems like a bit of a brat' you think.

'At once, Sir. Come, my lady, let us find more suitable amusements for you.' Sebastian motions for you the two of you to leave the room. As you leave, you see your husband settle in a chair across for his Lordship. You pray that the meeting goes smoothly. 

Sebastian takes you to a room in the opposite wing of the house. Your heart races when you realise it's a guest bedroom. 

'Now, if you could kindly wait here for a moment, I must relay my masters' orders to Tanaka. When I return, I hope you will be willing to indulge me in a game of chess. Back in a moment.' He leaves quietly. 

'Chess?' You question out loud. 'The sexiest man I've ever seen in my life has lead me to a bedroom only to play chess! Life is a cruel joke.' You lament, throwing yourself onto the bed dramatically. Today was a cruel joke of a day.

A few moments later, Sebastian returns, brandishing a chessboard under arm and a cup of tea in the other. Offering you the tea, he takes a small table and chair from the corner of the room and places them in front of you. You drink your tea as Sebastian sets up, placing the chess board and pieces onto the table quickly. He places the chair on the side of the table opposite you, and takes the now-empty teacup from your slightly-trembling hands. Preparations now complete, he takes his seat.

'I presume you know how to play chess? A woman as well-bred and beautiful as you must do, surely.' He smirks at you. You can't decide if he's mocking you or challenging you. Feeling bold, you decide to use your feminine wiles to catch him off guard.

'Of course I know how to, Sir. The question is; are we doing this for fun, or is there another motive I'm not yet aware of. After all, it's not everyday a lady is taken into a bedroom to play a board game. Is chess the only thing on your mind?' It's your turn to smirk, fully anticipating him to stutter out an apology. His response shocks you.

'My, my, it would appear you are as intelligent as you are beautiful. I do in fact have an ulterior motive for getting you alone in here, so far away from you husband. However, if you wish to uncover it, we must first play out little game. So for now, my dear, it's your move; white always moves first after all.' His voice hypnotises you, and all you can think about is what that ulterior motive might be. Guess there is but one way to uncover it.

You move your first piece.

\--------------------------

A mere five minutes into the game, and it is almost over. Both of you are down to a small group of pieces. You move your one remaining Bishop, planning to take his queen in a few moves' time. However, he sees your intent, and quickly moves he knight to dispose of your bishop. 

'You see my dear, if I let you take my queen like that, then what kind of king would I be?' He says, oozing charm.

'The kind of king who fucks other women when she isn't around.' You reply before you can stop yourself. There's a pause, the air heavy with tension, before he speaks again.

'That kind of king deserves to have his queen taken from him. Stolen away right under his very nose.' You feel a hand under the table, caressing your thigh. Oh sweet lord let this be happening, please. 

'But for someone to take a queen from a powerful king, one would need to be more than a man. One would need to be a God.' You begin rubbing your legs together, desperate for relief. You can feel your underwear getting ruined by your wetness. It really has been too long if all it takes is on touch and a few words to have your body begging to be taken by a stranger. 

'Or the very devil himself.' Sebastian replies as he stands up, having apparently lost all interest in the game. 'You wished to know why I placed you in here, only to place chess?' He pushes the table away and you stand up, only for his body to trap yours between his and the bed. 'I needed to confirm what I thought I already knew. That you were a woman so bored by your husband's constant 'games' that you would jump at the opportunity to play one of your own. I mean, look at you. I've know you for less than an hour, yet you ache for me like you've known me your whole life. Shall I replace that ache with a much more pleasant one? I assure you, I'm one hell of a lover!' With that, he turns you over and flips you onto the bed. You can't believe that this is happening, that you're finally going to feel the pleasure that you've been denied for so long. A part of you feels bad for doing this, but then your husband's words from early spring to mind; 'polite, accommodating, and agreeable', and you realise that you're really just following his instructions.

Sebastian pushes you dress up over your legs and removes your underwear. You look over your shoulder to see him stuffing them into his jacket pocket and you feel your face burn with shame and lust. As you face forwards again, you hear a shuffling sound that you can only assume is him freeing himself from his trousers. Your suspicions are confirmed when you feel him pressing into you. He leans over so her can whisper something in your ear. 

'It feels only right to give to a chance to back out, so if you wish to do so, say so now.' You shake your head in response. 'No? Alright then, you asked for it.' And just like that, he thrust up into you. 

It was rather painful at first; a side effect of not having been fucked in ages. However, as you get used to his movement, the pleasure that washes over you is almost surreal. You feel like you're living in a dream; being pounded into by a near-perfect stranger, while your husband talked business with a child in the very same building. The whole room felt far too hot, and the feeling of your clit catching on the edge of the mattress was just too much. You climax violently, biting into the covers to try and stifle your scream. Sebastian fucked you through your orgasm before pulling out. Then nothing. You look at him, confused, while he stuffs himself back into his trousers.

'You didn't finish?' You ask, concerned. Was it really so awful he didn't want it to continue?

'I didn't need to, my dear. I received everything I needed from you.' He says with a wolfish grin, and you can't help thinking that there's a double meaning in his words. Alas, you are far too tired to care. You pull your dress down your legs, and hope to God you don't smell too much like sex.

The two of you spend some time talking and packing away the board, before Sebastian suggest seeing how the 'men' are getting along. Just as you reach the study, James is leaving in a hurry. 

'Come, wife. Our business is concluded. But don't you think this is the last you'll hear from me, brat! I'll ruin you! RUIN YOU! And I'll take everyone close to you down too!' With that he grabs your arm, and drags you back downstairs. You're practically thrown into the carriage, as your husband is planning to get away from the manor as quickly as he can. Once you're a far enough away for his liking, he speaks again.

'The nerve of that brat! Thinks he can get the better of me like that?! No, Sir! His poxy little toy company will crumble under the weight of my empire! I can't wait for the day I get to summon him to my home to tell him what I think of him and his business model! Still, at least the road out wasn't as bumpy as it was.' He carries on ranting for quite some time, but you don't care to listen to him after that. You're too busy thinking about Sebastian, and seeing if you can think of what he meant by 'I received everything I needed from you'. You sigh, deciding that train of thought is stupid. There's no way he meant anything sinister by it.

A week later, you discover that you very wrong indeed.


	2. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, anyone who's read any chapter notes I've written on anything ever (or rather over the last two weeks) is that me and deadlines don't get along all that well :P so here is the second chapter, coming to you all about three days before I had intended it to. May try to add another at the intended time too, but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> WARNING; this chapter features some rather dubiously consensual sex (by which I mean prostitution). If this makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. But alas, my mind is twisted, and I am powerless against it.
> 
> If you're still interested, then I hope you enjoy chapter two

The day starts out like most others; you get up, allow yourself to be dressed, and eat breakfast with your husband in silence as he peruses the morning paper.

It has been a week since you both visited Lord Phantomhive at his manor, and your husband's mood hasn't improved since. His looks toward you had grown more icy, almost if he knew what you'd been up to on that fateful day; the day you'd had sex with Sebastian, butler to Lord Ciel Phantomhive.

You doubt that he knows, however; how could he? You were at opposite ends of a sprawling Manor House! More than likely, his apparent iciness towards you was caused by his recent line of ill-fortune. 

Not 24 hours after your husband's little spat with the Phantomhive boy, shares in his business had dropped tenfold. A few days later, and his second-in-command Ralf Dennings was found dead at his county house, having apparently fallen down the stairs and impaled himself on all manner of cutlery. And finally, to top it all off, his chief investor pulled out of their agreement, citing 'better opportunities elsewhere.' Despite all of his threats towards Lord Phantomhive, it would appear it was your husband that was to be ruined.

Your musing were interrupted by your own butler entering the room with a small parcel and a note on a silver tray. Accepting them both with curiosity, James opened the note first, reading it out loud;

Dear Lord Scottington,

I fear that your wife let these with me when you visited last week. I wouldn't imaging she has miss them overmuch, as I'm sure she has many other items just like it. I was tempted to keep it as a souvenir, just as the Vikings of yore took the heads of the people they conquered and displayed them as trophies, but alas, my master forbade me from doing so. A pity, indeed, but if I didn't listen to my master than what kind of Butler would I be?

Speaking of the Young Master, he sends his best, and reminds you that he's still waiting on you to 'destroy' him as planned. He can be so cheeky at time.

Do send my personal regards to your wife, and remind her that my door is always open, should she desire a repeat of last week. It did rather seem as though she enjoyed it.

All the best,

S.M.

Your husband looks at you curiously, his brow furrowed. 'S.M? I presume that's the butler. But what on earth is he talking about? Do you recall leaving anything at Phantomhive manor last week?' He shakes the box, in an attempt to gage what's inside.

'I don't recall. Couldn't have been anything too important.' You force a smile, mind desperately looking for answers. Think, think…

As he starts to open the package, you suddenly remember.

Your underwear.

Sebastian put them in his pocket just before you had sex.

Oh god.

You make to stop him, but you're too late; he's already holding them. 

His face turns purple, and you begin to wonder if he's having some kind of heart problem. You watch, fearing for your safety, as he stands up, and turns to face your maid.

'You there, kindly escort this harlot back to her quarters. She is not to leave under any circumstances, do you hear me?' She nods, and he turns to the butler. 'You, write to both my in-laws and my solicitor. And make sure they bring their check books; divorces aren't cheap, you know.' Your heart stops; divorce? But surely not? If he wanted rid of you, he would have done it ages ago. Why now? But then it all made sense; he had nothing to gain from leaving you then. He benefitted from your family's money too much, and he knew he'd lose it all if he left you. But now? Now he had proof that you'd been unfaithful. Now he could play the victim.

Now he could arrange a severance agreement with your parents, and finally get everything he wanted.

You make no attempts to plea with him as you're escorted back upstairs; you know when you've been beaten.

\------------------ 

It takes little over a month before you find yourself in serious trouble; poor, homeless, and hungry.

The divorce was settled quickly, with your (now ex) husband wanting to get shot of you as soon as possible. Your parents had paid him a hefty sum indeed to keep news of your indiscretion hidden; the official reason for your divorce being a 'catastrophic failure in relations', but no specifics were given. 

Despite the fact that there was no stain on your reputation, your parents had still refused to take you home; sickened by your actions, they decided to legally disown you. You had no one.

Your things had either been destroyed or given away, leaving you with only the white cotton dress you wore that day; it was if James was taunting you. It was humiliation beyond compare.

You'd been driven into the centre of London, wherein you were practically tossed from the carriage, falling onto your knees. You tried to ignore the stares from passers-by as you rise to your feet, but seeing they way they looked at you made you feel sick. Just as you scuttled off into a nearby alley, you saw a blonde entering the carriage. 'Looks like he's picked one to remarry already' you thought bitterly, before setting off into the darkness. 

Now here you were; sitting in filth and disease, once white dress brown with the grime from the streets. You haven't eaten in four days, and it was taking its tole on you. You were weary, sleep being difficult to find when you feared what would happen to you when you closed your eyes. You hadn't moved far from the alleyway where you were left; it has decent foot traffic, and most people are willing to toss a coin or two your way of you're lucky. You rarely were though; maybe people only gave to you initially because you stood out, a speck of white in an ocean of brown. But now you were just part of the scenery.

A familiar voice distracts your thoughts. 'My, my. What do we have here?' It couldn't be, could it? Fate couldn't be that unkind. You look up, and your worse fear is realised; standing before you is none other than Sebastian, the 'man' who took your desire for him and used it to ruin your whole life. This wasn't happening.

'You!' You growl. 'You ruined my life. Why? What could you have possibly gained?' You needed answers. You needed to know why someone would do something so cruel.

'Your life was already ruined, my dear, or you never would have given yourself over to me so willingly. And don't you pretend that you weren't; I gave you the opportunity to stop, but you merely shook your head and let me have my way with you. As to why I did what I did, the answer is simple; I was only doing as my Master ordered. You see, the Young Master wanted some way of destroying your former husband should things in the meeting not gone to plan, which they did not. We had plans already waiting, traps that we planned to spring at a moments notice. But we needed more. A way to wound more than just his business interests. That's when I saw you. Poor little wife, neglected, alone. It was all very well ruining the man's business, but to destroy his pride as well… oh you might think that his pride remains undamaged, but it is. I took his most valuable possession from him. Right under his nose. His pride is undoubtedly damaged. Now I just have to wait until it breaks under the strain of potential ruination.' At that moment, your stomach made a growling noise. 

'Ah, poor dear, you must be starving. How about we make a deal?' You don't like the sound of that, but you're willing to hear him out. 'How does this sound; we skulk away into the alley, away from private view, and you let me have my way with you. After I'm finished, I'll give you 20 guineas. That'll be for than enough to buy you food. So what do you say?' This puts you in a dilemma; allow this man to have you again, and eat, or turn him away and starve? 20 guineas was a lot of money, but was it worth your pride?

You stand up, planning to push him away, but you only end up pulling you closer. It must be the hunger taking over, but you've decided; you lost your pride the night you cheated on your husband with a stranger. One quick fuck for food was hardly going to ruin you further.

Sebastian roughly pushes you against a wall. You feel the stone as it brushes against your back, and you're sure that you'll end up scratched to buggery when this is over. You don't care about that though; all you care about is eating tonight. 

He gets straight down to business, yanking your underwear down to you ankles. You step out of one leg, leaving them hanging off the end of one leg; you wouldn't be able to spread them if they remained where they were. He pulls your left leg around his waist, lifting your skirt as he went. You suddenly feel two of his fingers force themselves into you, and have to bite your lip to keep from screaming. You were still in public after all. 

You stay like this for a while, him prising you open for him. You weren't quite as wet as before, pleasure taking a backseat to pragmatism. Here you weren't a woman who needed to feel wanted; you were a woman that needed to feel fed. Eventually deciding you were as ready as you would be, Sebastian unzips his trousers, and pulls them and his underwear down enough to allow his cock to spring free. You look away as he lines himself up, and have to fight the urge to stop him when he enters you.

He brings your other leg up and around his waist so you're wrapped around him, and starts to thrust into you. 

His thrusts are powerful, and you feel totally helpless, trapped between this man and the hard wall. He tugs at you dress, allowing one of your breasts to pop out. He leans his head down to suckle on it, and you start to feel pleasure, despite your current situation. 

Eventually his thrusts grown more erratic, and you figure he must be close; you're not, but that's not his problem this time. He climaxes suddenly, and you can feel his semen flooding your insides. It seems to last him forever, as if he's been denied release for centuries. When he finally pulls out, you can feel the proof of his orgasm sliding down your legs, adding to the shame and debauchery of the situation. You pull your underwear up as he fixes himself. When you're both done, he reaches into his pocket and hands you your 20 guineas. 

'It's been a real pleasure, my dear. Perhaps I'll see you again sometime; even someone like me needs to use a whore once in a while.' And with that, he leaves, and you fall onto the floor. 

You can't stop the tears flowing down your face. Part of you still feels as if you did the right thing, but the rest of you just feels ashamed. Ashamed that one man had turned you from neglected housewife to whore, from comfortable city dweller to filthy vagrant. Hiding the money you 'earned' in a secret pocket on the dress, you curl up into yourself and sob your way into dreamland…

\-------------------- 

When you awake several hours later, one thing is clear; you're not where you were when you went to sleep. You're not even still outside. Instead you're lying in a dark room, on what can only be described as a very uncomfortable table. 

You sit up and try to take in more of you surroundings. You see candles, a desk, and coffins?! Oh dear lord, you were in a funeral parlour! But how? How did you get here? Did someone see you sleeping on the street and assume you were dead?! Still in a daze, your next thought is to make sure you've not been robbed. But as you make to feel for your money, you realise something.

You're completely naked.

'That confirms it,' you think 'Someone actual thought I was dead, and now some creepy mortician is going to come in here and make me presentable. There goes what's left of my pride.' 

For the second time today, you weigh up you options; bolt stark naked from here, or wait for the mortician to arrive. Before you get the chance to decide, a door in the far corner of the room opens.

'Don't mind me, me dear. Just goin' to make you look pretty for your send off later. Well I never, you're not one of me customers after all. Welcome back to the land of the living! I'm the Undertaker, and I'm going to find you some clothes!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, he's finally on the scene. But how will everyone's favourite long-haired get along with the reader! Watch this space to find out.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed :)


	3. A Stranger's Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I have good news and I have bad news. 
> 
> The bad news is I've lost my voice due to illness. Hopefully it shouldn't impact the quality of the story, but I am a little out of sorts.
> 
> The good news is that I've had to take a few days off of work sick, so guess what's being updated right now? That's right! Less than 24 hours have passed since the last chapter went up, but I just can't help myself! 
> 
> As usual, my work is un-beta'd, so there may be some mistakes (especially given my poorly state of being).
> 
> All that said, here it is :)

About ten minutes have passed since your awakening. This 'Undertaker' had made good on what he said, finding you a long black robe to wear. It was baggy on you, but at least it was warm.

He's taken you into a small parlour room, located next door to the room you'd risen in. He hands you a cup of tea in a flask, and you incline your head in thanks. 

'So then, me dear, I do believe I owe you an apology. When I came across you on me way back from the shops, I was sure you were dead! I couldn't just leave ya there, given me profession an' all, so I decided to take you back to me shop. I figured you had no family, so I was just going to treat you like any other Jane Doe and give you a quiet little send off. I didn't expect to find you awake on me table, that's for sure! That was priceless!' He descends into a fit of giggles, and you're not sure what to make of him. Sure, he probably did you a favour by taking you off of the streets for a while, but how could anyone find this funny? For all he knew, you were dead, a corpse on a slab. Anyone else walking in on that could have had a heart attack! But there he was, reacting calmly at first, now giggling about it! Giggling! This man was a strange one for sure. You only hope he's not the dangerous kind of strange.

His laugher subsides. 'Oh, that reminds me.' He pulls something from his pocket and gives it to you; it's your 20 guineas! 'This was hidden in that dress of yours. I was goin' to keep it, given that you had no use for it. But now that you do, it's only right I give it back. It's a little too late for the dress though; it was so dirty, I couldn't just leave you in it. I threw it out with the rubbish.' He smiles, a touch of apology in it. You say nothing, just stare at the money in your hand, memories of how you got it flooding your mind. You'd sold yourself to the very devil, just to earn money for food. You'd fallen so far, you don't recognise yourself anymore. You start to cry. 

'Hey now, don't cry. I can't bear to see pretty girls so sad. Tell you what, why don't I draw you a bath? You can wash up, and I'll make us some supper. Would you like that, me dear?' You nod, somewhat astonished by his kindness. Most men would have thrown you out by now. Perhaps he was after something in return? That sounds about right. The men in your life never did anything for you without gaining something in return. Why should this man be any different?

He disappears, presumably to start your bath, and you finish your tea in silence, contemplating your situation further. He reappears just as you finish your drink.

'Your bath is ready, sweetheart. I've made it nice and hot for you. I've even made some little soap bubbles in the water. There's a clean towel, flannel, and bar of soap by the side. I've also put aside some water in a bucket for rinsing. Take as long as you like. I'll have supper ready by the time you come out!' He gestures toward the bathroom, and once again you incline your head in thanks. 

He isn't lying about the temperature; it's the hottest bath you've ever taken. It feels so good against you, the warmth seeping into your aching muscles. You recline in the tub for a while, letting yourself enjoy a moment of relaxation before your thoughts turn dark again. Your eyes scan the room, half expecting to see a peep hole in the wall or something. Yet you see nothing, just a small cabinet full of little glass bottles, a sink, and a toilet. 'Must be his only facilities. My old house had three baths and four toilets, none of which were in the same area.' You realise how snobbish your thoughts sound. You should just be grateful for this man's kindness, at least while it lasts. 

Sighing, you grab the soap, and begin cleaning yourself. The grime that comes off of you makes the water turn brown, which makes your stomach churn. It hasn't been that colour since your childhood, when you'd come in covered in dirt after helping mother in the garden. But this was a different kind of dirt; this was filth from the street, and it was all you were worth now. 

You take care to clean thoroughly between your legs, seeking to erase all evidence of this afternoon from your body. You wonder if he really will seek you out again as he stated earlier. Maybe if you do it enough times you'll be able to afford a place to live. Somewhere where you can whore yourself out properly. Who's to say he's the only man willing to fuck you? There must be plenty of men just waiting for a woman like you to give them a quick shag. After all, your pride is already in ruin. Why salvage it when you can make a good living out of it? 

Carefully considering your options (or lack thereof) you wash your hair slowly, and rinse yourself off with a the water provided. A brisk rubdown with the towel leaves you feeling clean and dry, and you put on the robe from earlier. As you open the bathroom, the smell of stew hits your nostrils, and your stomach shouts out in hunger; that must be the supper Undertaker spoke of.

You follow the smell into a small kitchen-diner, where you seen Undertaker standing by a stove, apparently checking on supper.

'Ah, there you are me dear, I take it you had a pleasant bath? Take a seat, I'm just finishing off supper.' You sit as far away from the stove as you can, still a little weary of him. He seems to pick up on this.

'I'm not going to bite you, sweetheart. I've got a stew here that's probably a lot tastier!' He giggles again, and you can't help but smile a little this time. 

'What's this? She smiles? Oh thank goodness, you really had me worried for a while. To think of a young woman not knowing how to smile makes me feel very sad indeed. Anyway, supper is ready. Help yourself to as much as you want. You're looking rather too skinny for me liking.' He sits opposite you and hands you your utensils and a bow, before letting you dish out yours first.

You take a bite of the stew; it was delicious! The meat was so tender it practically dissolved in your mouth, and the vegetables tasted fresh, like they'd only just come out of the ground. You wolf down your bowl, and make to go seconds, before remembering where you are. You stop yourself before you can. Suddenly, he pulls your bowl towards himself, grabs the ladle, and fills it again, before pushing it back to you. You look at him, curious. 

'I told you, have as much as you want. I can't eat it all by meself after all. Besides, it's been so long since I cooked for anyone. It's nice to see someone else eating what I've made. How is it?' You make a start on your second bowl before finally saying something for the first time since you met him. 

'It's wonderful!' You exclaim happily, grinning widely. You seem to have forgotten all your initial misgiving about him. Undertaker grins back at you.

'Good, I'm glad. About time someone gave you a good meal I bet. How long have you been on the streets for, if you don't mind me asking?' You swallow your mouthful, and consider your options; do you tell him the truth, or give him a false story?

Not wanting to repay his kindness with lies, you opt for answering truthfully. 'About a month. My husband divorced me and kicked me out of the house. I've been living in an alleyway ever since.' He seems quite sympathetic.

'Dear me, what a terrible thing to do to a young lady. Do you feel comfortable telling me why he would do something so awful to you?' You hesitate, but there's something about him that makes you want to tell him your story.

'My husband had been cheating on me for years. At first I thought all the women visiting him were clients or something, but I soon discovered I was wrong when I walked in on him having sex with one of them. I wanted so badly to leave him, but he wouldn't let me; he started using force to prevent my leaving. Then just over a month ago, my former husband and I visited the manor of Lord Phantomhive. I…' you falter, unsure if you should confess all to a total stranger. Before you can continue, Undertaker interjects.

'Let me guess, you were seduced by the butler, who then proceeded to tell your husband, presumably providing some kind of evidence? Your husband divorced you, and used your infidelity as leverage to get some kind of payout, before casting you aside and moving on to the next poor woman?' You look at him, stunned. How did he know?

Your question must have been written all over your face, because he answered it without you even asking. 'I work for the young Lord Ciel on occasion, providing him with information in exchange for a fee. I take it that you must be the former Mrs. Scottington? Servant and Master both were in here asking about him a while back. If I had known they were to involve you in their little scheme, I would have kept my mouth shut. I do not like it when innocents end up involved in things such as this.' Well, shit. And you were just starting to like this man. 

Undertaker sees your distress, and tries to calm you. 'Me dear, I swear on me life that I didn't know they would use you in such a way. I am truly, deeply sorry.' You wish you could see his eyes, to see if there was any truth in them. Alas, they're covered by his hair, so all you can do is trust your gut instinct; that he's telling the truth.

'It's alright. It's a little late in the day for apologies. I think your kindness has made up for your part in my misfortune. But if you'll excuse me, I really should leave now.' You stand up, but he makes to stop you.

'Leave? Now? But it's dark outside. And terribly cold. Why not stay the night? I've a bed that's more than comfortable, you're welcome to it.' And here's the catch; this man wanted repayment for his kindness after all.

'If I stay the night here, you'll let me go in the morning?' You need to know where you stand; is this a one-off repayment, or would he expect you to remain longer? He did do a lot for you tonight, maybe he wants individual repayments on everything. A fuck for finding you, a fuck for feeding you… or would once be enough?

'If you really want to, you can leave first thing. I won't stop you. Now come, the bedroom is this way.' 

You follow him, going into yet another room ('his 'home' really is rather big,' you think to yourself.). This room contains only one thing; a large and rather dusty-looking double bed.

He shakes the duvet, trying to shift some of the dust. 'Here we are, a little bit dusty, but it should be plenty comfortable!' He looks at you and grins.

Steeling your nerves, you remove your robe, baring yourself to him. He looks at you, genuinely perplexed, as you saunter over to him. As you reach out to him, he gently grabs your wrists, stopping you.

'As long as it's been since I've had a beautiful woman approach me naked, I think you should get some rest. If you do decide not to scurry off first thing, I'll be making pancakes for breakfast. If you need anything in the night, just knock on the coffin in the main room with a crimson cross on it. That's where I'll be sleeping. Goodnight.' And with that, he releases his hold on you and exits the room, leaving you feeling perplexed. 'So when he said I was welcome to his bed, he meant just that; that I was welcome to it. Just me. No catch. Well, shit!' your thoughts rapidly turn from confusion into embarrassment; you'd let this total stranger see you totally naked, AGAIN, and had attempted to offer yourself to him. Today was just the worse.

Suddenly feeling very tired indeed, you decide to crawl into the bed naked. Not your usual bedroom attire, but there was no way you were sleeping in that robe; you'll boil to death!

As you drift off, you try to think of a plan for tomorrow. Should you stay for breakfast, and talk more with the Undertaker? Or should you leave, and start your new life as a common whore?

'Best to speak with the Undertaker', you think. 'If he's helped me this far without reward, maybe he'll be willing to help me a little more. After all, he did seem sorry about all that's happened to me…' becoming too tired to think anymore, your thoughts dissolve into nothingness, and you fall into the inky darkness of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, but I do love misunderstandings *evil laugh*
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading. 
> 
> NB. There may be another chapter up as soon as tomorrow. I've become addicted to writting this story o.O


	4. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, hello there.
> 
> I'm the worse. Seriously, I am. I have two AOT one-shots to complete, yet here I am, writing more of this story. I think I need help o.O
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but that's mostly because I need to give a little exposition for the next chapter, which will be taking place a good few months after this one. (Won't take me that long to post it though).
> 
> So here were go, chapter four of goodness knows how many. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The morning arrives faster than you would have liked, and you reluctantly rise from the Undertaker's bed. Last night had been the most restful night of your life. The bed was unbelievably soft, and the thick duvet kept you warm despite your state of undress. You wanted nothing more than to snuggle your way back to sleep, but that wouldn't do at all; you needed to see the Undertaker. Maybe if you spoke to him, he'd let you stay just a while longer. Putting on your borrowed robe with as much haste as you could, you leave the room to seek out man in question.

Your first thought is to check the kitchen; he did say he was making pancakes, after all. A quick check reveals that he's not there. The bathroom maybe? Again, your search turns up nothing. You try to think back to last night; where did he say he'd be again?

Oh, that's right. In a coffin.

You walk through the parlour room and into the room with all the coffins. You didn't get the chance to look at it yesterday (owing to the darkness of the evening) but the cold light of day revealed it to be a shop of some kind. The realisation makes you blush; how many customers had come in and seen your state of undress? It was bad enough that one person had, but the thought of many makes you feel ashamed. Then you look at the door; there's an open sign facing you. You assume it's one of those open/close signs that one flips to indicate the shop's current status. If you're reading 'open', then everyone else must see 'closed', and since you don't remember the Undertaker changing it at any point…

Ah, he must have flipped it before he prepared you. That makes sense. After all, the sight of a cadaver would probably put a lot of people off.

You scan the room, looking for the coffin with the crimson cross. You see it propping up against a wall near the desk.

Hesitantly, you knock on the coffin. You hear a muffled groan before the coffin opens. 'Mmm, good morning my dear. Slept well, I take it? You're looking a lot brighter than you did yesterday.' He steps out of the coffin, stretching, and continues to speak before you can answer him. 'I take it you want me to unlock the door for you? You were so eager to leave last night, yet I rather hoped you'd change your mind after a good night's rest. Ah well, guess that was just a foolish old man's loneliness talking. I'll unlock the door for you now.' He ambles over to the door, legs looking like they were made of lead.

You finally reply to his questions. 'I slept well, thank you. Actually, I was rather hoping we could talk, perhaps over breakfast? You mentioned pancakes yesterday I believe.' His demeanour changes immediately. 'Yes, yes, of course me dear. I'd love to have a little chat! Go and wait for me in the kitchen, I have to pop out quickly!' With that, he leaves the building like a gust of wind, accidentally slamming the door behind him. You think you hear something fall down outside, but you don't concern yourself with it. Instead, you make your way to the kitchen as instructed.

\-----------------

You're not sure how long it's been, but eventually the Undertaker returns, carrying a pint of milk, a bag of flour, and a dozen eggs. You understand now; he needed ingredients. You're unsure why he said he was making pancakes if he didn't have any ingredients, but it doesn't really bother you; all you're interested in is eating and talking.

He whips up the batter, and puts a tiny drop of oil in the pan. He spoons some of the mixture into the pan, and proceeds to make the first pancake. After about thirty seconds, he turns to you. 'Want to flip it?' He asks. You politely decline; it would feel weird, doing something so childish with a man you don't hardly know. He merely shrugs and does it himself.

In no time at all, the undertaker has whipped up over a dozen pancakes. 'How does you do it?' you think to yourself. He offers you honey to sweeten them with, then goes off to prepare a pot of tea. But the time he returns, tea and beakers in hand, you've already finished all of your pancakes, and start to look longingly at his. He must notice, because after he's poured tea for the two of you he dumps half of his pancakes on your plate. You're about to protest when he silences you with a finger on you lips and what you think is a wink; you can only partially see his eye through his bangs. 

Once you've both finished your breakfast, you finally decide that now is the best time to talk. 

'So, Mr Undertaker, I was wondering… is there anyway I could convince you to let me stay a while longer? It's just that, being on the street is so difficult, and I'm scared of what I'll do if I stay there.' You try to keep your voice steady, but he can hear the undercurrent of fear in it. 'I can pay for you for the trouble! Here!' You hand him the money Sebastian gave you for 'services rendered' yesterday. 'I hope that's enough to convince you to keep me, at least for a little while longer. If it's not, I can get more! Please don't make me live in the streets anymore!' You start sobbing then, tears almost stinging as they flowed down your face. You had only intended to ask him, not beg him. He must think you pathetic. And offering to give him more money? Where in God's name were you going to get it from? Maybe you could go to Sebastian again, just as you'd planned. You'd think of something.

One of Undertaker's hands rises to caress your face, wiping away the tears as best he can without scratching you with his nails. The other hand places the money you just gave him back into your open palm. 'I have no use for the Queen's Coins,' he tells you. 'If you wish to stay here, you'll need to give me a much sweeter form of payment.' 

Your heart sinks. You genuinely thought that he wasn't interested in you like that, not after last night. It seems like you're stuck between two impossible places; you can either live on the streets, and whore yourself out to anyone who's willing, or you could stay here, and allow this man to take you as he pleased in exchange for food and a roof over your head.

You weigh up your options carefully.

If you leave now, you'll be back to where you were yesterday, albeit with a full stomach. People would come and go as they always did, either tossing change at you without looking or ignoring you completely. You could also sell yourself as planned, dragging men into the alleyway to earn a meal. After a while, you'll probably end up with child, and end up dying from some infection shortly after its birth, praying that it never knows what kind of mother it had.

If you remain however, your life needn't be like that. You'd have food, shelter, clean water, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing. All you'd have to do is let the same man have his way with you once in a while. That was it. The only catch.

You may have been reluctant to repay the Undertaker last night, but this was different; it seems as if you'll have to sleep with men no matter what you choose, so why not let it be only the one man? One man who, for all his apparent eccentricities, had been remarkably kind to you so far. After careful consideration, you give the Undertaker your answer.

'I'll pay you in anyway you want. Please let me stay.' To illustrate your willingness, you slide the hand on your face down to meet your breast. He gives it a light squeeze.

'Mm, you have remarkably round breasts, me dear, but for now, let us discus what I want from you.' He removes his hand and stands up, urging you to follow him.

\----------------------

He leads you into the bedroom. 'Take a seat, me dear.' He pats on the bed, and you do as he asks. You watch him nervously as he reaches for something under the bed. 'No peeking!' He says jovially, which catches you off guard a bit. Surely he should be a bit more serious, given the circumstances. 

Suddenly, he grabs your ankle. You jolt, but he holds it still. You begin to wonder what he has in store for you, but then you feel it; a tickling sensation on the bottom of your foot. Soft at first, but quickly growing in speed and intensity. You thrash about, desperate to be free of this torture, and then it happens; you start laughing. It feels forced, as if it's been torn out of you, but it seems to satisfy the Undertaker. He releases you ankle and stands before you, and you finally see what it was that he retrieved from under the bed; a feather. 

The Undertaker chuckles. 'There we are. A whole week's rent, paid in advance.' You blink at him, genuinely confused. 'What is it, me dear. You look troubled.' He says, stroking your face with his hand. The gesture feels too intimate, but you don't back away for fear of upsetting him.

'Is that all you wanted? To tickle me? Why? I thought…' you stop yourself, embarrassed yet again. No point in telling him your thoughts if he hasn't reached the same mental conclusion.

Realisation dawns on his face despite your efforts to keep your thoughts from him. 'Ohhh, you thought I wanted sex!' He erupts into a fit of giggles, and suddenly you want to crawl away a die. The situation was humiliating enough without him laughing about it!

He wipes the tears of joy from his eyes. 'Oh, ho. Make it two week's rent, that was priceless! No, no. That's not something I'd ask for in exchange for favours. If it was willing offered I'd probably take it, but I'm not going to force you into it. Is that why approached me last night, and let me grab you a moment ago?' You nod, hanging your head in shame. 'Oh deary me, you have had a rough time lately, haven't you? Then let me clear this up once and for all. I desire two things from you; your company, and your laughter. Laughter is so much rarer than coin these days, and so I value it above all else. So long as you continue to fulfil these two desires, then all that I have is yours to use as you please. No tricks, no games. You may take it or leave it. So what will it be?' 

You can't believe your ears. This man, who has known you for less than 24 hours, is offering you a chance to stay off of the streets indefinitely, and all he wants is your company and laughter. You subtly pinch yourself, convinced that this is all a dream. But it isn't; this is real. You fight off the urge to fall at his feet in gratitude.

'I… thank you, Mr Undertaker. I accept your offer.' That's all you can manage without bursting into sobs again. Maybe his kindness is born out of guilt for playing a part in causing your downfall, but you don't care; if he's willing to help you, you're willing to forgive him anything.

'Good. Glad that's settled. There is one other thing we need to settle, however; you have no clothes! We must fix that at once. Come with me!' And with that, he drags you through the building and out the door. He proceeds to buy you two new dresses, a pair of shoes, a nightgown and some undergarments, as well as a small chest to keep them in. After a full day's shopping, you both return home with your purchases. You change into your new nightie, and join him in the dining room for dinner.

Once the food is all eaten, the two of you go your separate ways; you to the bedroom, him to his coffin. Just as he heads to leave however, he gives you a soft peck on your cheek. 'Sleep well, my lovely. See you in the morning.' And with that, he's gone.

You settle into bed, once again glad to be in its warm embrace. Tonight as you settle down, your thoughts once again return to the Undertaker (your favourite subject at the moment). You begin to wonder why he desires your company, why he chose his profession if he craves company so much, and what his face looks like under all that hair. 'I imagine he's pretty ugly' you think, then scold yourself internally. Does it really matter? All that matters is that he's nice and that he's taken you in. Looks really don't really matter here. I mean, if he had made you sleep with him then they would matter a bit. But he didn't, so there. Sorted. Simple…

You really have to see what he looks like! 

Alas, there's nothing you can do about it right now. Maybe you can ask him in the morning. For now, the best thing for you is sleep. 

As you drift off, remember the most curious thing.

Just how comforting it was when the Undertaker touched your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll probably be the last update this week. Well, I say that, but you never know. I do have a bad habit of breaking my scedule plans :P
> 
> Thanks to anyone who's read this or any of my other works, and a HUGE thank you to all those who have left comments or kudos. Knowing that people are reading my work, and (hopefully) enjoying it really means the whole world to me.
> 
> See you all in the next chapter :)


	5. Unwanted Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> This honestly is the last update this week. It's rather short too, but I hope that doesn't put you off.
> 
> I'm still unsure of how many chapters this story will be. I have a rough idea, but I've changed the plot so many times in my head who knows? But as soon as I know, you'll all know.
> 
> With that said, here we go!

Six months have passed since the Undertaker found you, and essentially saved you from total poverty. He'd stayed true to his word, asking nothing more of you than company and laughter. In return, he has given you food, shelter, clothes, books… anything you wanted, it was yours. You often wonder how he afforded it all, given his hatred of 'The Queen's Coins'. You know how he'd come by some of it; about a month ago you had insisted that he take your money after all. 'I don't have any need for it, but I don't imagine looking after me is cheap.' You'd told him. 'If you insist, me dear, but it really isn't necessary. Looking after you is a privilege, in my eyes.' Then he'd flashed you a smile. That wonderful smile of his…

Oh dear. You're starting to have 'those thoughts' again. In the months since he'd taken you in, you had started to notice things. Small things, at first. The way he giggled to himself when he thought you weren't around. The way he held things so delicately, like he was worried they'd shatter beneath him. The way he smiled, and the way it made your heart run wild…

The way you'd started to care for him, as more than just a crazy landlord. 

You had initially wondered if it was the effects of being cooped up with him for so long, but you soon figured that wasn't it; you weren't a prisoner here, you were free to come and go as you pleased. Sometimes Undertaker would even send you on little errands for him, and you always accompanied him to the funerals. Maybe it was your gratitude talking? Nah, you don't think it's that. If that was the case, you wouldn't be able to see any flaws with the man, and you could certainly see them; particularly his fondness for practical jokes. You swear, if he jumps out at you from another damn coffin, he's going to need one for real!

In the end, you can't explain why you feel the way that you do. All you know is that you're falling in love with the Undertaker; Which is incredible, given that you don't even know his name or what his whole face looks like. You had tried asking about his name last week, to which he had simply replied 'I gave it up a long time ago.' You had asked for an explanation, but he ignored the question and changed the subject. You'd been mad at him ever since, which seemed to make him quite upset; he'd even stopped giving you your goodnight peck on the cheek, which upset you even more than him stonewalling you.

As to the issue of his face, you figure that your initial hypothesis must be correct; he's ugly. Probably horribly so, if his reaction the first time you'd asked to see it was anything to go by. 'Nope, sorry, no can do, not happening, end of story, no.' It was as if you'd asked him to strip down completely and go shopping! You'd dropped the subject yourself that time, concerned about upsetting his self-esteem. Not telling you his name or about his past might be hurtful, but being ashamed about the way he looks is completely different. After all, he chose his past; no one gets to choose their face. 

You let out a yawn; all this thinking really isn't health first thing in the morning. 

Stepping out of bed and onto the cold wooden floor, you go to find Undertaker so the two of you could eat together. He tends to sleep in later than you, so this has become somewhat routine for you now.

Just as you begin to make your way to his coffin, you hear a splashing sound coming from the bathroom. Curious, you decide to investigate. 

You tip-toe up to the door and, seeing it slightly ajar, peek into the bathroom. What you see almost makes you faint. Undertaker is stood in the middle of the bathroom, head tipped back, hair away from his face… 

Completely naked.

You raise a hand over your mouth to stifle your gasp; he's gorgeous! How you ever thought he was ugly is a total mystery to you now, as you stare at the man in question. 

The first thing you notice about him is his arms; the muscles on them are beautifully well-defined, presumably a side effect of all the heavy lifting and digging he had to do. 

The next thing was his torso; it was littered with scars. 'Maybe that explains why he doesn't talk about his past,' you think. As for the physical make up of his chest, he wasn't exactly ripped, but he definitely had some serious muscle. You could make out the lines of his abs faintly, the water tripping off of them tantalisingly. 

Following the water downwards, you notice yet another thing about him; his penis. Somewhat shrivelled (presumably due to the coldness of the water) it's still rather thick-looking. You're willing to bet it's just as impressive as the rest of his body when it's erect.

The last thing you notice is his face; you really have saved the best until last. A large scar goes from the bottom of the right side of his face and up past the left eye, but if anything that only adds to his overall appearance. His face is so magnificent, it makes you want to cry. There are no words in your vocabulary that can sum up how much you want to touch him, to taste him, to get on your hands and knees and beg him to take you. You may have fallen for him as a person, but now you longed for him as a man.

You're about to contemplate sticking your hand between your legs to ease the ache building there when he speaks.

'I know you're there, me dear. Why so shy? You're more than welcome to join me…' he giggles a little, and your blood runs cold; he's caught you peeping on him. Refusing his offer, which you're sure is him just toying with you, you scurry off into the kitchen and try to calm your breathing. My God, what have you done? There's no way he'd let you stay now! Six months of safety and security totally ruined by your inner pervert! You only hope he lets you dress before kicking you out; the idea of roaming the street of London in winter wearing nought but a nightie is enough to make you want to cry. So you do, pulling your legs into your chest and letting the tears fall silently. 

After a few moments, a now fully-clothed Undertaker appears. He begins breakfast preparations as normal, only realising your distress after placing a plate in front of you.

'What's wrong, me dear? I'm not that ugly, am I?' He tries to make you smile, but that only turns your silent tears into violent sobs. Sighing, he scoops you into his arms before sitting in your chair. Instead of trying to calm you with his words, he merely moves you so you're straddling him, face buried in robe. He gently places one hand on your waist, and uses the other to stroke your head. 

You stay like that for what feels like an eternity while you try to get your thoughts together. The first thing you think is that you're overreacting. This isn't the first mistake you've made since you've been here. In fact, it probably wasn't even the biggest, especially if you include the time that you'd managed to spill ink all over Undertaker's paperwork. If that had been your former husband he would have beaten you black and blue. Undertaker had just laughed and said 'well, I've hated paperwork anyway. You've probably done me a favour!' And burst into giggles as usual. 

Thinking all this helps you calm down enough to talk. 'I'm s-s-sorry. It w-won't happen again. Ju-u-ust please don't-t kick me out-t.' He uses his hands to delicately reposition you, straightening you up so he can see your face. He caresses it softly as he speaks. 'When have I ever threatened to kick you out, hm? Not once. We have an agreement, you and I, and I'll not go back on it. This is now as much your home as it is mine. The only one who can make you leave is you. I rather like having such a pretty companion living with me. Puts me customers at ease and all. So enough with these tears. Besides, if you remember, I've seen you naked twice before now. You've technically still got one free past before I start punishing you for perving.' He says with a wink. You've all but stopped crying now, his words putting you at ease. He really had a gift for making you feel better.

'Thank you, Undertaker. I think I owe you an apology regardless.' You say, thinking back to the way you'd treated him the last week. 'You do? What on earth for?' Had he really forgotten so quickly? 'I didn't mean to pry about your past like I did, and I should have respected your decision to keep quiet. I've acted like a spoilt brat, and I'm sorry.'

He grins, and moves his hands away from your face so he can give you a kiss on the cheek. 'All is forgiven. I'm just glad you're not mad anymore. I rather getting to kiss you goodnight.' You blush, and he takes that as a sign that you're all better. He lifts you off of him so he can resume making breakfast. You take a seat once more, watching him as he cooks. 'He really is something else.' You think to yourself.

\------------------------------

The rest of the morning passes without incident. You eat your breakfast, get dressed, and join Undertaker in his shop. You've been acting as his assistant ever since he took you in, helping him deal with clients and the like. As the shop was empty this morning, you took it upon yourself to clean the place, while Undertaker did some book-keeping. 

The morning passed remarkably quickly, and before you knew it, it was gone four. Not a single customer had visited today, but that was just fine by the two of you; it gave you a chance to talk and have a laugh without worrying about scaring people off.

As you go to put your cleaning stuff away, you hear the bell chime, and begin to wonder who would visit now? You can only assume it's either someone who's been busy all day or an over-eager relative who wants to get rid of their loved one as quickly as possible.

Both theories are discarded as soon as you hear Undertaker's voice. 'Ah, good afternoon my Young Lord. I take it you're here about that incident in Hyde Park? I hope you bought payment, because this one is going to cost ya.' Your heart drops into your gut, and your head begins to spin. Memories of your first conversation with the Undertaker speed into the forefront of your mind. Surely not. This had to be a different 'Young Lord'. There was no way fate would be so cruel. 

But as you return to the shop, you realise that you should have learnt by now that fate is a cruel mistress that seeks only to make your life miserable. Stood in the middle of the shop is none other than Lord Ciel Phantomhive. And behind him? The devil himself of course.

Sebastian.

You feel sick. You want nothing more than for the ground to swallow you up and smother you. Stood not five foot away from you is the man who ruined your life, and the master that told him to do it.

Sebastian notices you enter. 'Why, if it isn't the former Lady Scottington. You're looking rather well, my dear. Find someone to feed you scraps, did you?' He smirks, and you find yourself frozen to the spot. You've yet to tell Undertaker what happened between the two of you in that alleyway, for fear of what he would think of you. Your time together, as well as this morning's events, has shown that he wouldn't kick you out, but you're sure he'd think so much less of you if he knew you'd let this man fuck you in exchange for money. 

'Sebastian, now really isn't the time for games. Pay the man and let's go.' Ciel spoke with an air of impatience. 'Forgive me, my Young Lord, but I believe I already paid the young lady over there. Such a pliant young thing, I take it you too pay her for much more than her assistance in the shop, Undertaker?' That was it, the secret was out. Undertaker might be daft, but he wasn't stupid. He'd be able to interpret that statement easily enough. 

To your surprise, Undertaker's voice took on a dangerous edge. 'Unlike you, I don't need to pay for such privileges. Here is the information you came for.' He hands Ciel a file, before looking Sebastian straight in the eye. 'I'll ask you not to address the young lady in such a way again, unless you want me to treat you like the noxious beast you really are, Sebastian.' You were left stunned. No one had ever stood up for you like that before. Sebastian gave the Undertaker a glare.

'Thank you for the information. We'll be on our way now.' Ciel left the shop first, giving Sebastian the opportunity to have the last word. 'Oh by the way, you should consider my suggestion. She makes for a delightful little whore.' With that, he was gone. 

Undertaker walks to the door, locking it and flipping the sign. He turns to face you. 

'I think we need to have a little chat, sweetheart.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, I wonder what'll have next! I'll give you all a hint; there will be smut in the next chapter. And some angst, but I'll try to get that over and done with asap so you can get to the 'good stuff'.
> 
> As a side note, once I've finished my two other planned AOT fics, I was going to do a series of Black Butler one-shots. I know there's quite a few around already, but it seems like a fun idea. With that in mind, if you have any requests I'll be glad to hear them. I have one in mind to start with, but after that I'm all ears :)
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, and see you again soon


	6. Climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the cheezy title, but I can't think of anything better :P 
> 
> Here it is, the Undertaker x Reader sex I hope you all came for, earlier than I had intended. I can't help myself; Undertaker is very… inspiring ;)
> 
> So without further introduction, enjoy!

Undertaker leads you to the bedroom. Your whole body feels numb. For six months you've lived in total bliss, being cared for by someone who desires nothing more than companionship and laughter. But now you fear that your happy life here is over. How could you expect the Undertaker to look you in the eyes again, knowing what you've done? How could he still care for you, a filthy whore who's allowed herself to be fucked for the sake of money? Surely he'd hate you now, treat you like the vermin you are. How long would it be before his attitude towards you became so toxic you'd have to leave your place of sanctuary? You'll find out soon enough; you've arrived at your destination.

Undertaker sits on the bed, and pats the spot next to it, expecting you to sit. However, in your current state of self-loathing, you don't feel able to talk to him as an equal. Instead you decide to give him your last scrap of dignity, hoping that he'll spare you the humiliation of rejection. You fall to your knees in front of him.

'I'm so sorry,' you begin 'I didn't know how to tell you about what I'd done. You've been so kind, and I was afraid you'd think less of me, so I kept it quiet. But please, you have to forgive me. I was…' you start to cry, and have to take a breath to compose yourself. 'I was so hungry. I didn't think I'd ever see food again. When I first saw Sebastian, I was angry. He'd just ruined my life, after all. But when he offered me money in exchange for my body, I knew I wasn't in a position to refuse him. So I let him do it. Let him take me again, so I wouldn't stave on the street like so many others. And you know what? I even enjoyed it, and that makes me feel sick. So please, Undertaker, forgive me. Accept my apology, and try not to look at me like the vermin that I am.' You begin to sob at his feet.

Having let you say what you needed to say, he finally speaks. 'You're not vermin.' His voice sounds different. There's not a single trace of humour in it. It's alarming enough that you raise you head to look at him. 'You're not. You're a beautiful, kind, amazing woman, and I'm privileged just to know you.' You don't believe him. He's just trying to make you feel better.

He gently puts his hands on your sides, and coaxes you into his arms. He holds you, much like he did this morning. The big difference is that this time, he's not going to wait for you to stop crying before he talks; this time, he needs to tell you how he feels.

'You really doubt me, don't you? Can't say I blame you. I know I have a habit of not taking things seriously enough. Or is it your own treatment that's made you so insecure? If that's the case, then let me tell you this right now; you really are beautiful, in every sense of the word. A few bad decisions haven't tarnished your beauty, so why let them tarnish your self-worth? You have come to mean the world to me. The best parts of my day are the ones we spend together, and every night when I kiss you goodbye, I wish you were sleeping in my arms. I know you probably think I'm just a creepy old man who's gone without any real companionship for so long he's desperate, but that's simply not true; even if I had other women to pick from, I'd still choose you. So please stop crying. It breaks my heart when you cry.' You look up at him, and see a single silvery tear falling from his eye.

The weight of Undertaker's confession takes a while for you to take in; he may not have used the word 'love', but his meaning seems true enough. As harsh as it sounds, you wish you had more time to process what he's just said, but you know he'll expect you to reply some how. What do you do? Do you thank him for his kind words and feign ignorance as to the meaning in them? Do you confess your own feelings towards him? As hard as it would be to confess, hadn't he basically just given you a whole monologue guaranteeing he wouldn't reject you?

Feeling bold, you raise your hand to his face, and use your thumb to wipe away his tear. You hear him take in a breath, and decide to take a huge risk. You thread your fingers through his hair, and hesitantly brush it away from his face, knocking his hat off in the process. Surprisingly, he doesn't stop you, and soon you're able to see his whole face.

Even though you'd already caught a glimpse of it this morning, you were no less taken aback than you had been then; the man had a face more desirable and any other. Or maybe it was the fact that you'd gotten to know him so well that made it all the more appealing? Either way, you know gorgeous when you see it.

You look him in the eyes; oh my god, those eyes. You'd never seen anyone with eyes like his. The iris' were a delightful green colour closest to the pupil, and there was an almost yellowy colour surrounding the green. It was as if he had two different iris'. The look in his eyes was one of uncertainty; did he really not know how stunning he was?

Then it dawn on you why he feels that way; his scar. Although it appears faded now, you can tell that it must have been very angry-looking at one point. You wonder how he got it, but you know it's best not to ask him now; it'll ruin the moment. Instead, you decide to do something tender, something you hope will ease his insecurity. Starting at his jawline, you kiss your way along his scar. 

You hear him gasp, and feel his lashes brush against your as he closes his eyes. Slowly you work your way across the scar, trying to express you total acceptance of it through your kisses. When you reach its end, you pull back to look at him. He reopens his eyes, and this time all you see in them is love. You lean in slowly, intent on kissing him…

Suddenly, your stomach howls with hunger. You blush crimson, embarrassed at having ruined such a perfect moment! 

Undertaker chuckles, rather that giving his usual giggle. 'Sounds like someone needs feeding. Why don't wash up before dinner? I'll make sure it's extra tasty tonight. You need a good meal in you after today I think. Those tears burn more energy than you think.' He strokes your face, as he always does when you're sad, and you wish more than anything you could continue sitting with him like this. But alas, the moment is gone, and you have to remove yourself from his embrace. 

\--------------------

After giving yourself a quick scrub with a flannel, you try to decide what to wear. Changing back into what you had been in all day was out of the question, but you were unsure if it was appropriate to eat dinner in a nightgown. Then again, you'd just been sat in the lap of your only dining companion kissing his face, so you don't think appropriate really applies here anymore. Besides, it's not like he's ever once commented on your choice of dress. You could walk in there naked and he wouldn't care.

Well, after his confession a moment ago, you're inclined to think he'd take you against the kitchen table, so maybe clothes were advisable.

Sighing in defeat, you put on your nightie, and head to the kitchen.

By the time you arrive, Undertaker (who still has his face on full display) has already dished up; a hearty chicken casserole, complete with crusty bread. A positive feast. 

He dishes you up a portion as you sit down. 'Thank you, Undertaker.' He smiles at you. 'Anything for you, my lovely.' He's still using his serious voice. You eat in silence for a while, before he talks again. 'Did I ever tell you about my greatest mistake?' You pause, spoon halfway to your mouth. He's rarely spoken of his past before. Maybe after earlier he's willing to open up more. You shake your head.

'No? Didn't think I had. Don't tell just anyone this story.' He stares at you, as if will you to see how much this means to him. You reach out the hand not grasping your spoon, and intertwine it with his. He begins his story.

'A long time ago, another lifetime in fact, I lived a simple life. A quiet life, surrounded by friends and family. We didn't have much, but it was enough. There was even a girl I liked. Not quite as much as I like you, mind, please don't get jealous.' He looks at you expecting you to be mad; you squeeze his hand lightly, indicating that you're not. 'But after a time, I started to lose my enthusiasm for things. My father would always ask me to help with with work, and normally I was delighted to oblige, but something changed my attitude. Something was starting to change who I was.

'It was all downhill from there. My father had to work twice as hard because I couldn't bring myself to work. It was making him ill, but he had no choice, he couldn't let my family starve. I stoped leaving the house, isolating myself from everyone. I even told my first love that she meant nothing to me. I was a broken man.' Your heart sank at his confession; you had difficulty comprehending how someone like the Undertaker could feel so sad. He eats some more of his food before he continues. 

'My life had reached a point where there were two paths open to me; I could salvage what I had left, or I could throw it all away. That was the day I make my biggest mistake. That was the day I threw my life away.' His confession shakes you a bit. You've never seen Undertaker give up on anything. He'd never given up on you, that's for sure. 

'Not long after I made my choice, a group of men approached me. They told me I was to work for them as punishment for my mistake. So I did. I spent longer than I care to remember working for them. Day in and day out I did their bidding, until one day I decided I'd had enough. I left their organisation, and set up shop here. My life is quiet again, much like it once was.' You stare at him in silence for a while, trying to take it all in. You both finished dinner, hands remaining intertwined. Only when you had both finished eating did you finally speak.

'Thank you for telling me this, Undertaker. I can't express how much it means to me that you would trust me enough to tell me all of that.' He raises your interlocked hands to his face, and kisses your wrist. You have to lean over the table to allow him to do so.

'My telling you does have a point, you know.' He stands, still not relinquishing his hold on you. 

'It does?' You ask, trying not to falter as he guides you towards the door.

'Indeed it does. Shall I tell you my pretty?' He leads you to the bedroom. Stopping just outside, he releases his hold on you. You try not to look disappointed as you nod in answer to his question.

'I once made a terrible mistake, but somehow it has lead me to this moment. To you. Likewise, that demon using you as he did is part of the reason you're here, isn't it?' You think about what he says, and he's right; if you hadn't accepted Sebastian's deal, you wouldn't have fallen asleep as you did. Undertaker wouldn't have thought you dead, and you wouldn't be in your current position.

Undertaker must read your comprehension, as he continues. 'You see? We can both sit and cry over our mistakes, but in the end, they are what brought us together, and I have no plans to cry over that.' He leans in to kiss you goodnight, only this time he isn't aiming for your cheek. 

He kisses your lips. Just a touch, but enough to set your heart racing. 

He turns to leave, but you grab his arm. Curious, he turns to face you again.

Putting on your most sultry voice you say 'I believe earlier you said something about me sleeping in your arms? You can do that if you're in your coffin, can you?' You expect him to laugh, or to kindly turn down your offer; what you don't expect is for him is grab you hips and speak into your ear.

'I'm afraid that if I do stay, I'll find it hard to control myself. I don't want you to feel like I'm using you. Our agreement hasn't changed; I expect nothing more from you than laughter and companionship. But, if you wish to offer me things outside of said agreement, I'd be a fool to turn you down.' He moves his head back, awaiting your response. 

Deciding that being bold has served you well so far, you decide to respond in kind, flicking his earrings with your tongue before whispering 'I do wish to offer you a little extra something. It's called my body, and for tonight at least, it's all yours. I'm placing myself in your hands tonight, both literally and figuratively. All I'm asking in return is for you not to throw me away when you're done.' Your slide your arms around his neck, and he uses his grip on your waist to softly coax you into the bedroom. 

The room is dark, save for the glow of moonlight. You've hadn't realised it until now, but the room did feel rather romantic.

'That's a very generous offer, sweetheart. I gladly accept. Just make sure to tell me if something doesn't feel right; you may have offered yourself to me, but that doesn't mean you can't take the offer away. Just say the word and I'll stop.' His hands tenderly caress your face and neck as he waits for you to finalise the deal.

'I promise, I'll tell you. Please, Undertaker, make love to me.' Your choice of phrase is enough to make his breath hitch, but he quickly regains composure. He moves his hands to your shoulders, and starts to slide your nightgown off. You close your eyes, allowing your body to submit to the feeling of his hands on you. Lower and lower the garment slides, until your breasts are bare.

To your surprise, Undertaker doesn't stop there. He continues to pull the garment down, lowering himself as he goes. By the time your body is bare, he's kneeling before you, as if in prayer. You stumble back onto the bed, expecting him to rise up and join you. Instead, he remains on the floor, pulling off his robe to reveal his body to you. You wish there was more light in the room, but thankfully you still have your memories from earlier to fill in your mental image of him. He crawls over to you, and spreads your legs so that they're dangling over his shoulders. You prop yourself up to look at him, and he speaks.

'Excluding the man currently between your thighs, how many men have you taken to bed?' It's a curious question, given the circumstances. Nevertheless, you reply. 'Two. Two men.' 

'Ah, I see. And did either of those men explore you at all?' You're not sure what he's asking exactly, so you respond as best you can. 'They mostly just focused on one part of me. Occasionally my breasts have been toyed with, but both of my past bedmates were more interesting in satisfying their own needs, rather than mine.' You start to blush; why were you telling him all this?

'They were both fools. A woman isn't a tool, solely to be used for personal pleasure. A woman is a remarkable creature, capable of many wonderful things. Did you know that some women can even have multiple orgasms in one sec session? Do you know if you're capable of such a thing?' You shake your head. 'So no one has ever tried? What a pity. Better rectify that now.' And with that, he buries his face between your legs, and shoves his tongue inside you.

The scream you let out is loud enough to wake the dead, and he seems to greatly approve of this. He works your channel, thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm. It felt strange, having someone's face between your legs, but as the feeling of ecstasy spreads in you, you decide that weird is definitely a good thing. 

Undertaker slides his hands up your body, locating your now-erect nipples and toying with them. You know you're going to climax soon, it's just a matter of time. 

As if sensing your current state, Undertaker withdraws his tongue and sucks down on your clit. That's all it takes you make you scream his name in pure euphoria. Your whole body goes tense as he helps you through your orgasm, his continued movements lengthening it considerably. By the time you're done, you feel like you're floating. Why had no man done that for you before? The feeling of his tongue inside of you was exquisite, and the way he played with your nipples was divine. 

He stands, and looms over you. You can just about make out his trademark grin in the darkness. 'I love the sounds you make when I'm pleasuring you. Makes me want to do it again. Would you like that, my treasure?' His words clear the haziness from your mind, and you find yourself ready for more. You pull him on top of you. 'I'll take that as a yes!' He kisses you deeply, thrusting his tongue into your mouth. You can taste yourself on it, adding to your desire evermore. 

He knees over you, and wraps your legs around his waist. He rubs his cock along your opening, occasionally knocking your clit. Your body starts to feel too hot, sweat dripping from every part of it. You feel close again, but that's impossible; surely there's no way he'll make you finish again. 

True to his word, however, the Undertaker leans down to suckle a breast, and replaces his cock rubbing against you for two of his fingers sliding inside you. You orgasm happens suddenly, twice as powerful as the last one. Instead of screaming, this time you moan at the top of your lungs. 

The orgasm subsides much quicker this time, a trade off for the increased intensity. Undertaker removes his fingers, taking care not to scratch you. He gives you a quick kiss before getting himself into position. 'Final chance to withdraw your offer. I'll happily leave you in peace now, if that's what you want.' He was still giving you an out. You feel your heart swell. There's no doubt in your mind that you love him now. 

'Take me.' You say, and he obliges, sliding into you effortlessly. 

He starts of thrusting slowly, easing you into your lovemaking. He starts kissing your face in time with his thrusts, whispering encouragement into your ear. 

Eventually, he picks up his pace, rocking into you with enough force to make the bed creak slightly. You lie there in a state of euphoria, totally consumed by him. You can't believe you've lived with this man for so long without experiencing this with him. He was a better lover than you could ever have imagined, and for tonight at least, he was all yours.

He starts to thrust erratically, and you can tell he's close. A few more thrusts, and you feel him release. The feeling is so pure and intense that it triggers one final orgasm, albeit a lightly less powerful one.

As you work to calm your breathing, he pulls out. Scooping you into his arms, he settles into the bed with you, drawing the covers up over you both. You say nothing, too exhausted to speak. He cuddles into you, kissing your hair and whispering what you assume are words of endearment into it; you can't quite make them out.

It doesn't take long before you both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you guys like? I hope I did a good job. It's hard to write for the Undertaker, he's just so complex! I have tried my best, however. I hope you're not disappointed.
> 
> Still haven't decided how long this fic will be, but I can promise another chapter before too long. Until then, farewell.


	7. A Reprised Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, a few days earlier than I had anticipated. Only a short chapter this time, but I hope you all enjoy :)

The first thing that hits you as you wake up is how sore you feel. Your legs ache as if you have run a marathon, and what's in between them isn't fairing much better. The last time you felt like this was your wedding night, the only real difference being that this time there was a great deal of satisfaction to accompany the sensation. Undertaker was undoubtedly the best lover you've ever had, although your ex husband's attitude towards to and Sebastian's cruel manipulation didn't exactly give him much in the way of competition.

You feel an arm wrap around your waist, and realise that the Undertaker really did stay the night with you. You'd half expected him to take off, to use you and lose you like every other man had. Yet here he was, making small noises of contentment in his sleep. You think yourself a lucky woman indeed, to be the one seeing him like this. 

The sun outside the window indicates it's time to get up, but you're not sure if you can bring yourself to wake him. If you do, the night will be officially over, and the deal you made will be done. Why had you only given him one night? You should have told him he could take all your nights, each one until your dying day. Alas, it is what it is. Undertaker wouldn't be willing to push you into anymore nights for fear of scaring you off, and you've used up all the bravery you have just to have him for a single evening. 

Reluctantly, you sit up in bed, his arm sliding from your torso as you do. You'd give anything to stay with him like this for a little longer, but you know it'll only make things harder. You reach your arm out and shake his shoulder.

'Undertaker? Undertaker? It's time to get up, we have to eat breakfast before we have any guests.' Undertaker remains unmoving, so you shuffle a little closer to him. You're about to start shaking him again when both his arms wrap around your waist and bring you into his chest. You start to struggle, surprised at his sudden hold on you. Then, eyes still closed, he starts kissing your neck, causing you to moan. Was he awake and doing this on purpose, or having some kind of waking dream?

You get your answer when you hear 'Ah, but it's still night my lovely, I haven't opened my eyes yet. That means you're technically still mine for a bit. Up for some more sex? I'll be nice and gentle this time, I promise…' one hand leaves your waist and starts toying with a nipple, and you feel yourself getting wet. You tend to wake up a little horny anyway, but Undertaker's ministrations are enough to send your libido back into overdrive.

With only one arm on you, you easily slip out of his grasp and roll over into your front. You look at him and say 'Alright, but you're doing all the work too, I'm aching too much from last night to do anything overly taxing.' He smirks at you, eyes still tightly shut, and gets into position behind you. Your view of the headboard isn't as nice as the view you had last night, but you've always found this position less taxing than others. He rubs himself along your slit from behind, lubricating himself a little before sliding into you. Having been stretched so much last night, he finds that he can get his cock inside of you completely with almost no resistance. 

He begins rocking into you gently, taking care not to take you too hard. He was proving himself to be a man of his word yet again. He pulls out slowly, almost leaving you entirely before gently thrusting back in.

The slow pace was driving you man, but it felt glorious. Your whole body felt hot and wonderful, as if you were made to be with him like this. 

After what feels like an eternity gently being taken by him, he starts to rub your clit, indicating that he can't be too far off himself. Just as you feel yourself approaching the end, he leans forward to whisper in your ear.

'I love you.'

The passion in his voice, and the feeling of him inside of you is enough to make you finish. You cry out his name softly, before whispering 'I love you too.'

You don't know if he hears you, but at that moment he finishes too, filling you with his seed once again. You get the feeling you could take him like this every day for the rest of your life and still want more. You start to cry, overcome with passion. 

Undertaker pulls out and lies on his back, pulling you over so that you face is resting on his chest. You manage to look up at him, tears still streaming down your face, and see that he's looking at you, eyes finally open.

He waits for you to stop crying before a hand of his comes up to wipe the tears from your eyes. Only when you finally settle does he speak again. 

'I can't offer you much. I can't afford to buy us a big fancy house, or to buy you expensive jewels. I can't even marry you, my name and all legal records of mine lost. If we do this, we'd have to live in sin, and I don't know how you'd feel about that. A roof over your head, food, clothes, and all the love I have. That's all there is I can give to you. If that isn't going to be enough, then please tell me now so we can both avoid any heartache. I won't hold it against you, and your place here won't be threatened, I promise. This is as much your home as it is mine now. It would feel empty without you. So please, think about what I'm offering you, and if it's what you want.' You take a few moments to process his statement before you sit up and hover over him, allowing you to look him in the eyes as you respond. 

'I used to have a big fancy house, and a lot of expensive jewels. I even used to have a husband. Some days I think back to my pampered life and do you know what I do afterwards? I thank my lucky stars that I don't have those things anymore. Sure, it was nice having fancy things, but it wasn't worth the cost of being married to a man that hated me! The second he found out I'd been unfaithful he didn't fight for me, didn't even find out the reason why I'd done what I'd done. He just ditched me, penniless and alone, on a filthy pavement while he hooked up with some random trollop he'd been seeing on the sly for months. I thought my life was over. Then you found me. You've given me a chance that others will never have, and I'm grateful for everything you've done.' You sit up, and the tears start flowing again. You swallow the lump in your throat before continuing. 'But what you've offered isn't enough. I need two more things from you, or this isn't going to work.'

Undertaker looks heartbroken, tears threatening to spill from his eyes too. He has to take a steadying breath before he speaks. 'I really can't think of anything else I can give you, my love. What is it you want from me? If I have it, it's yours. If not, then at least I had last night, and that's more than I'd ever hoped for.' You coax him into a sitting position and straddle his lap. You caress his face, and he starts to caress yours hesitantly, as if he thinks it's unwanted. You kiss him lightly on the lips before you finally give him your conditions.

'I desire two further things from you; your company, and your laughter.' You smile as realisation dawns on his face, and you're about to say something else when he tackles you onto the bed with a passionate kiss. It knocks the breath out of you, but you don't care. You're too busy returning his kiss with as much enthusiasm as possible. 

When he finally lets you break for air, he's giggling; no surprise there then. 'You've made me the happiest man alive. I'll make sure everyday from this day on will be filled with love and laughter. I swear it on my most prized possession!' His giggles are contagious, and you both stay on the bed giggling hysterically with each other. 

Eventually, you start to feel cold and hungry. Undertaker notices, and gets off of the bed to fetch you your nightgown. You sit up and slide it over you, before attempting to stand yourself. Your lover seems to have other plans however, as he scoops you into your arms and carries you to breakfast. 

\------------------

The day moves faster than you would have liked; not everyday is the beginning of a new relationship, after all. Undertaker delighted in introducing you as his 'Much Beloved Lady' to all his new clients, and kissing you every time he has a moment to spare. You've worn a grin on your face all day, happiness radiating from your very core. Your life is finally coming together, and as the two of settle in for the evening, you wish everyday could be like this.

Little did know, things were about take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you all think? I gave it my best again, I just hope I didn't disappoint :/
> 
> Next chapter will be up next week some time.


	8. Hidden Romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) 
> 
> I have good news and bad news; the good news is I don't have to work tomorrow, which should give me enough time to write another chapter :)
> 
> The bad news is that will be the only day off I have for a while; when it comes to overtime, I'm pretty much William T Spears; I get it whether I want it or not :P
> 
> That does mean that I won't be able to write as much next week :( but I shall endeavour to get at least one chapter up even if it ruins me.
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy :)

The next morning brings you an unexpected shock; when you wake up, Undertaker is gone. Your first thought is a rational one; maybe he's just gotten up to use the toilet. Wouldn't be the first time someone had done that. You yourself had made plenty of early morning trips to the lavatory. When he doesn't return after a few minutes, you begin to grow concerned. You leave bed to look for him.

The first stop is the bathroom; no sign of him there after all. So you check the kitchen diner; he's not there either. Panic begins to set in, and you begin to pray that he's simply decided to start work early. To your horror, he is nowhere to be seen in the shop. You start searching the coffins, falling into an almost hysterical state. No, he couldn't have just left you, he wouldn't. This was his home, after all. He could just leave it. You fall to your knees, sobbing violently. He was gone. 

You hear the bell ring, and look up, hoping the customer wouldn't be scared off by your current state. To your joy, it isn't a customer at all. Standing before you, holding the most colourful bouquet of flowers you've ever seen in your life, was Undertaker.

He sets the flowers down on the nearest coffin and comes rushing towards you. He wraps his arms around you and hugs you to his chest.

'What's wrong, love? Did something happen? Are you injured? Did anyone hurt you?' His aura darkens somewhat at that last question, as if he's plotting to seriously harm anyone who may have caused to grief. You choke out a response before his plotting goes too far. 

'I… I t-thought… you weren't there when I woke up. I thought you'd left m-me!' You continue to sob, and the Undertaker lets out a heavy sigh. 

'What did I tell you yesterday, hm? That I'd give you all the love I have? Which part of that makes you think I'd abandon you? A part of me has wanted you since I first laid eyes on you, why would I give you up now that I finally have you?' You start to cal down, and he continues talking. 'Your misinterpretations of my actions have caused you to shed so many tears, and for that I'm sorry. However, it does hurt me that you think I'd be so cruel to you. I've never once been deliberately unkind towards you. In fact, I've tried my upmost to keep you happy. So why do you think the worst of me every time that something 'bad' happens?'

You feel a little faint as you realise the truth in his words; you do always think the worst. He's given you your life back, and yet you still think he'll take it all away from you. Just like…

Oh. Just like Sebastian. You're worried he'll use you the same way he did. You've only just realised it, but what Sebastian did has destroyed your trust in people. Even in the one person you know deep down won't hurt you.

As you explain your revelation to Undertaker, he sits there in silence, continuing to hold you to his chest. When you finally finish explaining, he answers. 

'The next time that demon walks in here, I'm going to need you to hold me back. I don't verbal sparring will be enough to express my anger at how he's made you feel. At the same time however, he has given me a challenge, and I do love me a challenge!' He stands up with you clinging onto him, hoping he won't accidentally drop you. He takes you to the bedroom, and you assume he's planning to have his way with you again (this man was insatiable!) Much to your surprise, he puts you into the bed rather than on it. Tucking you in, his kisses your forehead before explaining his actions. 

'I imagine you'd like to know what the challenge is, hm? Well, it's very simple; he's broken you, so I'm going to fix you. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll never have reason to doubt me again. It will be a lengthy process, of that I have no doubt, but I will succeed. After all, if I was unwilling to do it, I'd be unworthy of loving you, and I'd like to think I'm worth that at least.' He gently caresses your face. 'Now, you stay here, and I'll continue this morning as I had originally planned, although I'm guessing you saw part of my plan when I walked in. Ah, well. You wait here, and I'll be back in a while!' With that, he scurries out the door almost faster than you can blink. 

As you wait for his return, you feel more than a little foolish. You hadn't even considered the possibility that he might have popped out for supplies or something. Instead, the irrational part of your mind had just assumed the very worse, and you'd panicked. You were just lucky Undertaker was very forgiving when it came to your outbursts.

About fifteen minutes after leaving, Undertaker returns, carrying a tray full of food. You also notice he's got the flowers from earlier tucked under his arm. You sit up in bed, and he places the tray on your lap; you've never seen such a feast! Pancakes, fresh fruit, yoghurt, it all looks so delicious! He hands you the flowers too, and you inhale their scent, marvelling at the fragrances. 

'I said I couldn't afford jewels, but what kind of man can't give his lady flowers once in a while?' He beams at you. 'All the food on the tray is yours; I ate mine as I was preparing yours. You eat this and I'll find a vase for your flowers. I'm also in the process of preparing a bath for you. It should be done by the time you've finished eating.' You hand him the flowers, and he goes about the tasks he mentioned. You feel a lump build in your throat as you inspect your breakfast further; he's made the pancakes heart-shaped.

He returns shortly after you've finished eating. 'All done? My, you were hungry. Must be all the exercise we did yesterday.' He winks. 'Your bath is ready now, my love. Take as long as you want. When you're done, be sure to put on the nicest dress you own.' You think the request a little odd, given that he's never dictated what you should wear before, but you're willing to trust that there's nothing sinister behind it. After all, he has just promised to fix your trust. He wouldn't jeopardise that.

You choose a long lavender dress, complete with lace trims and a plunging neckline that allows your cleavage to peak out over the top. You also pick out a corset and some stupidly frilly underwear, and proceed to the bathroom. As you open the door, you gasp! 

The whole room is covered in candles, and the potent scent of roses fills the whole room with a beautiful fragrance. You would never have guessed Undertaker was such a romantic! You set your clean clothes next to the towel he's left you, and enter the bath. 

The moment to step into the bath, you feel your very soul lighten. It was if all your worries dissolved into the water. You inhale deeply, allowing the smell to wash over your entire being. 

It takes well over an hour for the bath to turn cold. Reluctantly, you exist the bath and start to change. After you put your underwear on, you encounter a problem; your corset has laces at the back, and you're not quite flexible enough to do them yourself. You call for the Undertaker.

He appears almost immediately. 'Hello, my lovely. Do you need me for something?' His eyes scan you from head to toe, clearly taking in your state of undress. You explain that you need lacing up. He walks up behind you, letting you get the corset into position before he starts lacing it. He moves slowing, fingers brushing against the bare skin of your back. You close your eyes, relaxing into his touch. The corset pinches a bit as he starts to tighten it, and you whimper a bit. He apologises by showering the nape of your neck with gentle kisses. When the corset is sufficiently tightened, he lets his hands roam over your hips, and starts to kiss your neck. He slowing moves both his right hand and his lips up, his hand settling over your breast whilst his mouth makes it to your ear.

'You have no idea what it does to me, seeing you like this. It's enough to make me want to cancel what I've planned for us, drag you into the bedroom, and make love to you until you can't walk properly.' He nibbles at your earlobe. 'But alas, I fear it would be a waste to hide you away, so I'm going to leave you to finish getting ready. Meet me in the kitchen when you're done.' And with that, he's gone. 'He really knows how to disappear in a hurry' you think to yourself before dressing and extinguishing the candles.

On your way to kitchen, it occurs to you that he hasn't actually told you what he's planning yet. You're pretty sure he's taking you out somewhere, but you've no idea where that could possibly be. As you approach the kitchen, you see two things; your flowers are on a plain glass vase on the table, and Undertaker placing sandwiches into a wicker basket. A picnic?! You haven't been on one since you were small! 

'Are we heading out for a picnic?!' You ask Undertaker, unable to hold back your excitement. 

He grins at you. 'That's right, my dear. I'm afraid we'll have to walk to our destination, if you don't mind having me on your arm. I know I'm not exactly dressed like a gentleman, but I hope that doesn't bother you.' You can hear the doubt in his voice, and decide to respond playfully. 

'Personally I'd rather you were naked, but I suppose I can cope with you fully-clothed.' You wink, and he giggles at you. You hope you've done enough to set his mind at ease. 

You exit the shop arm-in-arm, and allow him to lead you to your destination.

\----------------

It turns out your destination is none other than Hyde Park, but that's not a huge surprise; there's not many other places for a picnic in central London. 

'Here we are. How about we walk around for a bit before our picnic? It's not quite lunchtime yet after all.' He seeks your approval before the two of you set off around the park.

You notice people staring at you as walk, but you pay them no mind as Undertaker tells you all about the flowers growing in the park. Turns out he's very knowledgable on the subject of flowers. When you ask him how he knows so much, he shrugs and says 'Me customers always request specific flowers, I guess I just picked up a few things.' You find it hard to accept that reasoning, as you're pretty sure no one would request shrubbery as part of a funeral bouquet, but you don't question him further. It's not exactly important. 

After a good hour walking around, Undertaker picks you out a spot by the river. He produces a blanket from his basket, and gestures for you to sit. You do so a gracefully as you can manage. Once you're seated, he follows suit. 'Help yourself to the picnic, sweetheart. I hope you've had a good day so far.' You assure him that you have, before helping yourself to a sandwich.

As you eat, your eyes wander around, watching the other people in Hyde Park. You see an old man feeding the ducks not too far from you. He looks so sad, like he's missing part of himself. You notice the ring on his left hand, and it becomes clear; he's a widower. 

'Mr Aaron Smithy,' Undertaker says, following your eyes 'lost his wife to pneumonia last June. Used to feed the ducks with her once a week. Still does, but now he's all alone.' Undertaker seems distant, almost as if he's imagining the man's pain.

You avert your eyes, not wanting to dwell on another's sadness for too long. Instead you spot a group of children, playing catch with a ratty-looking ball. There's three of them; sibling by the looks of things. A boy of about eleven has the ball at the moment, and another boy who looks about nine is trying to convince him to throw it to him. A girl, who can't be more than three, is toddling after her brother, giggling as she goes. The parents look on fondly from blanket just like yours. 

You can't help but wonder what it would be like to have children. You've often thought about it, but only in the context of making your former husband happy, never out of a true desire to have a family. As you watch the children play however, you begin to imagine what it would be like to start a family with the Undertaker. What would your children be like? Would they be just like you, or little clones of their father? Your heart swells at the idea of carrying his children…

Alas, it's only in your mind. You don't even know how he feels about children. He probably hates them, thinking them noisy or demanding. It's not like there's room for more than two in your home anyway. You look back to Undertaker before he can make any comments. He's staring at you, and for a moment you think he's read your mind, but he doesn't say anything. He just strokes your face and smiles.

\--------------

The sun is setting by the time you leave Hyde Park, returning home arm-in-arm. You let out a loud yawn as you walk in, feeling a little tired from all the walking. Undertaker notices. 

'Why don't you head on to bed, love? I'll put everything away.' Instead of taking his advice, you wrap your arms around his neck and put your mouth to his ear.

'I'd say thank you for today, but I'm willing to bet it would be better to show you just how much I appreciate your romantic efforts.' You nibble on his earlobe, and he seems to understand what you're suggesting. 

'In which case, I rescind my earlier statement. Why don't you head to the bedroom and strip down to your corset and smalls? I'll join you as soon as I can.' You take that as your cue to slip away as quickly as he does, practically sprinting to the bedroom. Removing your shoes and dress, you sit on the bed, waiting for Undertaker's arrival. You don't have to wait long; knowing there's something sweet waiting for him must have motivated him. 

You notice a collection of candles in his hand, presumably from the bathroom. He places them around the room, lighting them as he goes. You look at him, a little confused. 

'I haven't really had the chance to look at you properly yet. Not while we've made love at least. So tonight I'm going to make sure every inch of you is bathed in light as I worship your body.' 

He approaches you, and you begin to melt into his embrace. 

Little did the two of you know, you weren't the only one present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn! :O
> 
> In all seriousness, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, be sure to let me know :3 if not, then I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time :/
> 
> Hope to see you in the next chapter :)


	9. On The Outside Looking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? It's me! And Sebastian incidentally, which is probably of far more interest to you all :P
> 
> Yes, everyone's favourite raven-haired-raven-demon is back, but this time it's different; the whole chapter is set from his point of view.
> 
> I've been toying with the idea of a one-chapter POV switch, and in the end decided to go for it. I hope it turned out okay…
> 
> WARNING! My filthy mind has resurfaced, so be prepared for a whole heap of kinky ;) seriously though, I have no idea what happened. It was honestly going to be vanilla as hell, but my mind was not having it. I blame Yana Toboso for making Undertaker too damn sexy!
> 
> With all that said, here it is :)

Sebastian stalks quietly through London. His master sent him to retrieve something from Lau, a task that had taken him far longer than anticipated; it was evening time now, and his young master would soon be wishing to retire to bed. 

Thankfully, his master has seen fit to give him the evening off, asking Tanaka to step in for him. When questioned, he simply said 'There's clearly something bothering you. Fix it. You're no use to me distracted.' 

His young master was quite right of course; he is distracted. He has an itch, a craving you might say, and there's only one thing that can sate him.

He is going to seek out his little whore.

Sebastian can scarcely believe that it has been six months since he last had her. Tonight, he is going to rectify that six times over.

After their verbal sparring a few days ago, Sebastian has no doubt in his mind that Undertaker has seen that woman for what she is; a common harlot, fit only to be used and discarded. Despite what he may have said, Sebastian knew the Undertaker has no use for such a woman; if the rumours he's heard are true, Undertaker is attractive enough to bed any woman he pleases. With all that taken into account, Sebastian decides the best place to start looking is the alleyway she frequented the last time he had his way with her; whores were usually creatures of habit, it only makes sense that she should return to her previous dwellings.

When he gets there, he finds that he is mistaken; she's not there. Odd. Perhaps she has gone to ply her trade elsewhere. Sebastian is about to start checking the local brothels when he hears a sound; a woman laughing. Normally he'd ignore it, but it sounded suspiciously like…

Unable to ignore his piqued curiosity, he searches for the source of the laughter, making sure to remain unseen. What he sees when he locates the sound's origin makes his blood boil.

Undertaker and his whore, walking arm-in-arm like lovers.

Trying his upmost to calm himself, he tries to think of other reasons they might be so close. Maybe Undertaker simply desired to be seen with a beautiful woman? Further investigation is warranted before he can draw a solid conclusion. 

He follows them back to the Undertaker's shop. He approaches the door quietly, listening to their conversation. What he hears fills him with both fury and desire; she's offering him sex as a thank you. Ah, so that's what this is all about. He's treating her kindly so she'll grant him sexual favours. Clever, Sebastian never would have considered such a tactic. Perhaps when she realises what he's up to, she'll come crawling back to him, begging for his cock…

Sebastian sees them walk off deeper into the shop, presumably to the bedroom. This leaves him with two options; walk away and find other amusements or stay here and watch another man take what is rightfully his. Normally, he would just walk away, cutting his losses and taking his frustration out on another unsuspecting woman. However, given his burning desire for one woman in particular, he decides to sneak into the building and watch them. After all, how is he supposed to steal her back if he doesn't know what he has to compete with?

Sebastian manages to sneak in via the bathroom. He's almost discovered, not expecting Undertaker to be collecting candles from there, but thankfully the man is too distracted by the thought of sex to notice him. He makes his way down the hall in complete silence, noticing a room with light pouring out of the crack underneath the door. Sebastian surmises that this is the bedroom, and kneels down so he can see through the peephole. 

The whole room is covered in the candles Undertaker took from the bathroom. Sebastian grimaces; that many candles constitutes a fire hazard, not a romance gesture. One candle is enough in Sebastian's experience. It generates plenty of wax to drip on his poor, unsuspecting prey; the cry of pain and pleasure they give out when he does that is exquisite.

Sebastian realises that he's been a fool, focusing on the candles when he should be focusing on her. Soft breasts poking out of her tight corset, plump derrière on display, the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks; if he was the one in the room with her, he'd ruin her. Force his way inside of her time and time again, until she faints with exhaustion. Then in her unconscious state, chain her to the bed so she can never leave, so that she's his forever. His thoughts are making him hard, but he can't start pleasuring himself yet; the show has yet to begin.

The Undertaker wraps his arms around the woman, embracing her gently. Fool, a woman like that should be manhandled, left sore and bruised with each embrace. He starts to whisper in her ear, and Sebastian is glad that his hearing is far above that of a human. 'Would you be up for playing a little game tonight? If it's too soon I'll understand, I just want to make you feel good is all.' Sebastian sees her shiver, clearly aroused by Undertaker's words.

'Well, you did spend the whole day pampering me. I'm more than willing to let you play with me, so long as I can leave the game if it stops being fun.' Consent given, Undertaker throws her into the middle the bed, where she proceeds to kneel and look at him expectantly. Sebastian is pleasantly surprised, both by Undertaker's apparent kinky streak and by the woman's willingness to submit to him so easily. Sebastian only wishes he held that kind of power over her. 

Undertaker reaches under the bed, and takes out a long strip of cloth. Sebastian feels quite disappointed; he was hoping Undertaker would at least have some rope or a paddle under there to use. 

Undertaker shows the woman the cloth. 'This is for your eyes, sweetheart. Cutting off your vision should heighten certain sensations. It'll also mean you'll have no idea what I'm planning, so in order for this to be enjoyable, you'll have to trust me. Can you do that for me, love?' There must be some reason he's asking her that. Does she not trust him? The fact that she's willing to submit to him at all suggests some degree of trust. Maybe she sees through his false promises of love and kindness, and he's trying to reinforce that façade? Sebastian makes a mental note to remember that; it could play an instrumental part in stealing her back. 

The woman guides Undertaker's hands to her face, closing her eyes as she does. 'I trust you more than anyone. Do what you will with me, but if I say stop, please listen to me.' Undertaker puts the cloth over her eyes. He waves his hand in front of her face, making sure she can't see. When she doesn't respond to the motion, he takes it as confirmation that she can't see. 

Undertaker steps away from the woman to remove his clothes. He reaches out for him, but can feel nothing. Sebastian can smell her underlying fear in the air, and that's a good enough reason for him to reach into his trousers and start grasping his cock.

Now fully naked, Undertaker sneaks around to the other side of the bed, directly behind the woman. He reaches under the bed, and Sebastian sees a flash of silver; he has a knife. Sebastian watches carefully, becoming even more turned on than he already is. He knows that Undertaker could slit the pretty throat in front of him right now and she'd have no way to stop him. The sight of such a beautiful woman in such a vulnerable position makes Sebastian's hand move if it's own volition. It feels wrong, fucking his own hand when there's a perfectly good hole mere metres in front of him, but alas, it will have to suffice.

Instead of slitting her throat like he could have done, Undertaker instead used the knife to cut through all the laces on the corset in front of him. The wearer of the corset lets out a shriek, as it falls away from her seemingly by itself. Before she can turn around, Undertaker grabs both of her arms and holds them in one hand behind her back. He brings the knife up to her throat. She freezes in place, and for a moment Sebastian swears she's going to tell him to stop. No such word leaves her lips though, as Undertaker presses his mouth to her ear.

'Excuse the knife, love, but there was no way I was undoing that bloody corset properly. As appetising as it made you look, I really lack the patience for such things. Now that I have the knife however, I'd like to use it to illustrate just how much you can trust me. Will you let me do that?' He licks the shell of her ear, and for the first time in his life Sebastian is concerned he'll finish long before the show is done. Slowing his hand, he waits with anticipation for the next part of the show, assuming she agrees to it.

The woman takes in a steady breath. 'I already said you could do as you wished. I know you won't hurt me; we have six months of sex to catch up on. I know you wouldn't want to cut the fun short.' She's made it into a joke, but that doesn't stop her trembling. Her fear is delicious. In many ways, Sebastian feels like this show is being put on just for him. His own private viewing of human depravity. This is shaping up to be a fantastic night.

Undertaker slowly ghosts the knife down her neck, careful to angle the blade away from her skin. He lets the flat side of it press into a nipple, the coldness causing her to hiss. 'So response, and all mine. I am fortunate indeed to have my love reciprocated by you. I'm going to release your arms now, but I want to you to keep them where they are. Can you do that for me, love?' The woman nods, and Undertaker's other hand releases her, before immediately grabbing onto her free nipple. She lets out a moan, and Undertaker continues toying with her. Sebastian can smell her arousal in the air, and it's driving him insane.

Undertaker keeps his empty hand toying with her breast, but starts to move the knife over her stomach. 'I saw you watching those children earlier. Such sweet little things, so full of laughter. It's enough to make me want to make a whole army of little Undertakers. I bet you'd look even sexier with child…' His words have her teetering on the edge, and Sebastian is willing to bet his young master's soul that any kind of stimulation inside of her underthings would have her screaming Undertaker's name. Sebastian can't help but feel envious of Undertaker; not only is he currently preparing to rut with HIS whore, but he also seems to have skills in the bedroom that are at the very least equal to Sebastian's own. It was frustrating!

The knife finally meets her panties, and tears through them effortlessly, effectively reducing them to a scrap of wet fabric. The hand on her breast goes down to her thigh, and pulls it away from its twin, spreading her bent legs as far as they'll go. His empty hand starts to play with her clit, and she thrashes about wildly. He returns the knife to her throat. 'Stop trying to escape, my lovely. Stay still and embrace the pleasure. Let it wash over you. Let it break you down so that you can be rebuilt anew. Go into to abyss knowing that I love you, and let that be enough to bring you back to me.' Sebastian retracts his earlier thought; Undertaker's skill in the bedroom was far better than his own. Even Sebastian is affected by his words, rapidly nearing completion. 

A feminine scream of rapture is all it takes to have Sebastian spilling into his own hand, having to use all of his willpower to keep from making a sound. He closes his eyes briefly, before opening them in shock; Undertaker has thrown the knife at the door, missing the top of Sebastian's head by centimetres. Taking a silent breath to calm himself, Sebastian braves another look through the keyhole. and the sight that greets him when he opens them is one he'll never forget…

Undertaker, apparently content with the level of pleasure he's given his partner, is now focusing on his own release, pushing the woman forwards and entering her from behind. His pace is fast enough to make the bed shake, all the while causing his bedmate release a series of moans so sinful it's enough to make a demon like Sebastian blush. It's not long before she's climaxing again, Undertaker following her over the edge shortly afterwards. Sebastian backs away from the door, deciding that he's seen more than enough for one night.

He leaves the same way he entered, and as he begins the long walk back to the Phantomhive manor, he begins to evaluate his current situation; the woman he had specifically designated as his favourite whore was now in the arms of another man. Unable to get his fix of her, he had settled for watching her being taken by said other man before spilling in his trousers like an adolescent seeing a pair of breasts for the first time. This had not been his plan at all.

He silently curses his brat of a master for not giving him the chance to seek her out sooner. Had he only known where she was, he could have stolen her away for himself! It would have been so simple, luring her away from him. What could the Undertaker offer her that he couldn't? He's no one, he has no money or social standing. He's doesn't even have a name! Sure, Sebastian's name may have been given to him (and it may originally have been a dog's name) but it was still more than the Undertaker had! 

'No matter though,' he thinks to himself, 'tonight has given me all the information I need to steal her away.' He smirks to himself as he disappears into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… that happened.
> 
> As I explained in my notes last chapter, I have an obscene ammount of overtime next week, so I may have difficulty updating. I do promise at least one chapter though; I don't think I'll be able to help myself.
> 
> As always, all feedback is appreciated, particularly the positive kind; I always work faster knowing that people enjoy my work :3
> 
> See you all soon :D


	10. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is perhaps the weakest chapter yet; I had a very clear idea in my head, but I had real difficulty translating it onto 'paper'. I just hope it isn't a total let down :/
> 
> With that said, I hope you find some enjoyment reading chapter ten :3

It's been a whole month since your date with Undertaker, and his romantic streak shows no sign of ending. Every morning he wakes you by attacking your neck with kisses, and every night the two of you make love like it's the last time you'll ever get to touch. You've never felt so in love before, and you doubt any other love could compare. It's enough to make you feel super-human.

Unfortunately, feeling super human doesn't make you that way, and doesn't grant you immunity from sickness; the rather sizeable amount of vomit in the toilet at the moment is proof of that. You're currently kneeling on the bathroom floor facing the toilet, with Undertaker rubbing your back in small, comforting circles.

'You shouldn't have to see me like this.' You say in-between bouts of sickness. You'd thought those eggs you'd had for breakfast didn't taste right, despite Undertaker claims that they were 'perfectly fine'. Oh yeah, they were fine alright… fine for clearing your insides of their contents. 

'Nonsense, I can't leave you alone like this. I've seen much worse that vomit in my time, dear. Just let it all out.' You take his advice literally, retching violently as you vomit up the last of your stomach's contents. 'That's it, sweetheart. Well done. I think that should be it for now.' His words bring you little comfort. You've been crying ever since you started throwing up, your emotions and your gag reflex apparently working in unison to make you look like a gibbering wreck. 

You try to stand, but your legs are shaky; Undertaker has to help you. 'Right my dear, it's bedrest for you now. Come on.' You protest, reminding him that he has errands he needs to run. 'Your health is far more important, my love. Now stop complaining and let me take care of you.' You follow him as far as the bedroom, before regaining enough strength to stand your ground.

'Look, you need to get more thread, otherwise how will you make those guests of yours beautiful again?' You cringe a little internally, but hope that using his term for the corpses he tends to will make him listen. 'Not only that, but we're running very low on food, and I think not eating properly will make me even worse. That, and we've clients coming later on that'll require both of us to assist them.' He looks a little defeated, realising the truth in your words.

'So pragmatic, even when you're ill. Okay then, how's this; I'll go and run those errands while you mind the shop. There's two conditions though; you'll drink plenty of water, and if it gets too much you'll shut up shop until I get back. Does that sound fair?' You nod, and he seems satisfied. 'You go find a seat in the shop, and I'll bring you some water.' 

You wander meekly down the hall, and drag a chair from the corner of the room into the middle; you have to be prepared to greet the customers, after all. 

Undertaker enters with a glass of water for you and a basket for his shopping. He sets the water down on his desk and looks at you, a serious expression in his eyes. 'I don't like leaving you like this. Not when you're so vulnerable.' He looks more concerned than you've ever seen him. 

You reach out and gently caress his face. 'I'll be fine, there's nothing left in me to throw up. You go out and do what you have to, but hurry back; you're much better at asking customers what they want than I am.' He kisses you on the head and scurries out the door, leaving you alone in the shop.

About an hour after he leaves, you feel well enough to potter around the shop a little. You go around examining the coffins, making sure that they're all clean and ready to be purchased should a customer desire one. To your annoyance, the top of one of them is covered in dust! 'This won't do!' You think to yourself, and you go to retrieve a cloth from the bottom draw of Undertaker's desk (because where else would they be?). 

As you crouch down to retrieve one, you hear the door open. 'Be with you in a moment!' You call out from behind the desk. Finding a cloth, you stand, expecting to see the young couple that are booked in for today. Instead, your whole being fills with dread, as you see who's actually just entered the shop.

Standing in the doorway is none other than Sebastian the Butler. Alone.

You begin to panic, concerned as to what he'll do to you when he realises you're all on your own. You say the first thing that pops into your head. 'Undertaker is in the toilet, he won't be much longer. I take it you're after some information for your master?' You try to sound confident, but your voice falters a little; Sebastian notices.

'My, my. Lying to customers the moment they walk in. Is this really how the Undertaker has trained you be behave? Or are a naughty little puppy, how hasn't been properly house-broken yet? Such a shame, some people just don't know how to train a bitch properly. I'd be happy to give him lessons, but I fear he wouldn't like what I have to say.' He approaches you, and you stay behind the desk, trying to use it as a giant shield. He walks right up to it, and stands opposite you, staring intently.

'Then again, given that the Undertaker himself is a gifted liar, perhaps he has taught you a little something.' He begins to walk around the desk, and you walk backwards, ending up against the wall. He glides in front of you and slams his hands on the wall on either side of your head, trapping you. 

'I saw the two of you together a few weeks ago, watched how he showered you with uncaring kisses and false declarations of love. You don't truly believe that he loves you, do you? Poor naïve little thing, he's got you right where he wants you. Do you what to know what you really are to him, my dear? I'll give you a hint; it's the same thing you are to me.' He rubs his knee between your legs, and his message becomes clear; he's saying that the Undertaker is using you for sex.

Your realisation shows on your face. 'Yes, now you understand. It's a pity really, that you've chosen to give yourself to him rather than to me; what can he give you, hm? A few common-looking dresses and a disheveled old shop? If you give yourself to me, I can give you silks and diamonds, and you'll never want for anything ever again. Naturally, my tastes are a little darker than his, and you will be required to submit to my will at all times, but at least I'll be honest with you. Come now, leave this place with me, and bit farewell to your life of poverty.' 

There's a part of you that believes him, but you're quick to silence it. After everything he's done for you, you refuse to even entertain the idea that the Undertaker is using you. If sex is all he wants, he could have taken you the moment you offered yourself to him. He didn't though. Instead, he gave you everything you needed to be comfortable, even sacrificing his own bed for you. He's done nothing but good things for you, and he's bought you more happiness than you ever thought possible. How could this man, who's bought you nothing but pain, assume that a few words will cause you to leave the loving home you've been given? Clearly, he is a fool. 

'Get out. I swear to god if you even look at me again, I will find a way to make you suffer. You truly are a demon amongst men, and I've no desire to associate with you any further.' You shove him away from you, and he bumps into the desk, causing the glass of water to fall off and shatter, just like any remaining hold Sebastian has on you. 

He looks startled, but quickly regains his composure again as he stands tall, making his way out of the shop with an irradiated flick of his tailcoat. Before he leaves, he turns to look at you one final time. 

'You're quite right about one thing; I truly am a 'demon amongst men'. Don't be so quick to judge though, sweet thing; after all, you're the one who's fallen in love with death personified.' He leaves, and you think about his parting words. Surely 'death personified' was just a reference to Undertaker's profession, and many people refer to themselves as demons. That explanation leaves you feeling unsatisfied however; it just doesn't fit, especially the part about Undertaker being 'death personified'. He doesn't look like any depiction of death you've ever seen. If death looks like him people would willing go into the void!

You stop pondering when you hear the door open again. This time it's Undertaker, and that makes your heart feel lighter. His basket is full to the brim with food, yet his face bears a concerned expression. 

'How are you feeling, my love? Did you remember to drink your water?' Your blood runs cold. Do you dare tell him what happened? You've seen the way he looks at Sebastian. If he knew he'd tried to take you away…

No. You aren't about to lie to him. He means too much to you. 'I had a visitor when you were out. Sebastian.' The Undertaker suddenly looks very pale. You continue talking. 'He didn't hurt me, not exactly. He basically said I was a whore, and that you didn't love me and were just using me. He… he had me trapped between him and the wall, and he told me if I went with him he'd give me things you couldn't. Stupid material things that mean nothing to me. I pushed him away, and knocked him into the desk, which caused my water to fall onto the floor. So no, I didn't get the chance to drink it. I'm sorry I broke our agreement.' You look at the floor, not wanting to look at him.

You hear him drop his basket, before feeling his arms wrap around you, pulling you into an embrace. 'If I'd known that demon was going to show up I never would have left you. I'm sorry for letting you face him alone.' You don't find Undertaker's words as comforting as you should. Did he just say demon? The doubts from mere moments ago rear their ugly head again, and you find yourself asking an unbelievable question; could he be an actual demon? It may seem far- fetched, but it would explain his unusual eye colour and vicious actions. If that's the case though, does that mean Undertaker isn't human either? Sebastian hinted at as much earlier. If he's not, then what is he? 

You have to know the truth.

You move away from his embrace. 'Undertaker, I need to ask you a question.' 

He frowns slightly. 'That sounds ominous. Ask away.' 

You take a deep breath. 'Undertaker, wha…' your sentence is cut short by the arrival of a young couple; the clients you've both been expecting. Undertaker turns to greet the new arrivals.

'Ah, you must be Mrs. Winter's relatives. Any idea about what coffin you'd like?' Knowing that now isn't the time to question him, you move to take his basket from the floor to the kitchen, forgetting just how fragile you're currently feeling. You find it very hard to pick up. Undertaker notices your struggling. 'Let me do that, love. You talk to our guests for now. Back in a moment.' He picks up the goods effortlessly and leaves to put them away.

\---------------------

Your business with your clients takes up most of the remainder of the day; they're very particular. At one point the gentleman assumes that you're Undertaker's wife, and he doesn't correct him, just squeezes your waist and says he's a lucky man indeed.

You don't eat much for dinner, not wanting to risk vomiting again. Bread and butter is about all you can manage, but it's more than enough.

When dinner is concluded, you both head to the bedroom as usual, only this time something is different; usually the only thing in the air is desire when the two of you are alone like this. Now there's nothing but tension, the unasked question from earlier weighing heaving in the air. Undertaker sits on the bed and asks you to join. Once you're seated, he begins. 

'I believe you had a question for me earlier, love, but I'd like to ask you one first if I may?' You nod. 'Good. In that case, how would you feel if I told you that humans weren't alone? That there were other things in this world, dark things that live in the shadows, watching humans as they go about their daily lives?' He studies you carefully as you think of a response.

'Honestly? I'm not sure. At least, I wasn't sure. Until I met Sebastian. I've heard the way to talk about him. You call him things like 'noxious beast' and 'demon', and I know they may seem like throw away terms or insults, I can't help but feel that they're something more literal. With that said, I'd like you to answer my question now; what are you really?' 

Undertaker stands, and you're afraid he's going to walk away. Instead, he reaches under the bed and pulls out two objects; a small wooden box with an ornate design and…

A scythe?!

Suddenly, Sebastian's comment makes more sense. 

You must look alarmed, because Undertaker props the scythe up against the wall as far away from you as possible. He keeps the box in his hand as he starts talking. 'Do you remember me talking once about the greatest mistake? I was human once, but then I foolishly gave up on my life. I was reborn as a Grim Reaper, a harvester of human souls. It's a terrible burden. I have seen the lives of so many people play out right before my eyes, and in those lives I see the things I'll never have. A loving wife, children, a house with a garden… those are all things I sacrificed, and I am tormented by that sacrifice every day. Or I was. Then I met you. 

'I remember the first time I saw you, lying in that filthy alleyway. I remember finding it so unfair that someone as beautiful as you was in such a state. Then I recognised who you were, and realised that I was most likely a factor in your misfortune. I'll confess that I knew you were still alive; I deal with the dead, after all. But you looked dead enough that I though I could get away with telling you that. I'm sorry for only just telling you the truth.

'I told myself that all I'd do was help you get back on your feet, but it didn't quite work out like that. Over time, I fell in love with you. I don't quite know how it happened, but it did. For the first time in centuries, I'm in love with someone, and I find myself thinking that maybe I'll be able to have some kind of happiness after all. Maybe not exactly what I saw in the memories of all those countless souls, but the closest thing possible. I only hope my keeping this from you hasn't ruined my chance at happiness.' He hands you the box in his hands, and gestures for you to open it.

The box is full of money. 

'I'm going to give you a choice now. In that box is enough money to buy yourself a small flat and some furnishings. I can also put you in contact with someone who can find you a job. You'll be well-paid, and never have to worry about money ever again. You can do that right now, and I'll make no move to stop you. I'm not human, after all; I'm more than used to people turning their back on me when they realise what I am.

Alternatively, you can put that money back under the bed and forget what you know about me. We can go back to the way we've been for the last month; happy. Oh, and in case you're wondering how I have this much money squirrelled away, let's just say that I've been saving it for a very long time.' He smiles sadly.

You find yourself with a huge decision to make; do you cut your losses and run away, unable to live with the fact you've loved a lie? Or do you forget what he truly is in favour of continuing to love that lie?

Hands trembling, you close your eyes; you've made your choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's horrible, but I couldn't resist putting in at least one cliff hanger :P
> 
> As always, please let me know what you guys think; all feedback is good feedback, even criticism :P
> 
> The next chapter should be up next week. 
> 
> Thank you for reading


	11. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Quite a few things to note this time.
> 
> First off, I wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who's read and continues to read this story. Your support means a lot to me, and I'm really grateful for it :)
> 
> Second, this chapter comes with a bit of a trigger warning for rape/dub-con. It's only mentioned briefly, with no names given, and not in any real detail, but I just felt it necessary to mention it anyway.
> 
> Also, more sex, but you guys are probably used to that by now.
> 
> The final thing is that I still have no idea when this is going to end. My mind keeps coming up with new ideas for the story, and it feels far too limiting to commit to an exact number of chapters. Basically, it'll continue until I think I've done all I can with it. I'll try to give you all a warning in advance when it it.
> 
> So, after that lengthy introduction, please enjoy :)

'I choose neither.' 

Your words hang in the air, Undertaker silently trying to decipher their meaning. You hand him the box, and decide to elaborate.

''Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.' That's what someone told me a long time ago. I was only a child, so I didn't understand what that meant at the time. I do now. Love is all about truth and acceptance, not lies and ignorance. I love you too much to leave, but I cannot stay if you're asking me to ignore the truth about you. I'm willing to accept what you are, if you're willing to give me a chance to.' You start to cry, and a few tears spill from his eyes too.

'No one has ever truly accepted me. I wasn't even fully accepted as a human. Why are you so willing to stay with me now that you know what I am?' He looks helpless, and you hate it. For the first time since you've been together, you feel like it's you who has to protect him. The role reversal has you worried; you don't want to say the wrong things.

You place both hands on his face and look him straight in the eyes. 'I love you. That's all there is to it. You took me from a life destined to end in tragedy, and gave me hope for a future. You fed me, clothed me, made me feel loved and yet asked for next to nothing in return. The morning after we first made love you told me you'd give me all the love you have. You've given me so much of yourself, why are you so unwilling to believe that I want to give of myself too?' You want to kiss him, feel like you should, but you wait, allowing him to make the first move.

'No man with my past deserves love. At least that's what I've always been told. Love is something reserved only for those who do no wrong, and I've done a great deal of wrong in my lifetime. 

'Yet here you are, the most wonderful woman I've ever known, asking me to believe in her love for me. It contradicts everything I've ever been lead to believe, but the look in your eyes tells me that it is the truth. By some miracle, you've come to accept me like no one else has. You're willing to stay here with me, even knowing full well that I'm not human. I'll never be able to tell you what that means to me. Just know that if things were different, and if I was human, we'd be wed by now, and we'd be using this money to buy things for the family we were planning to start.' The tears in his eyes seem to dry up, as if he's gotten everything out of his system. You still have one thing to get out of yours though.

'You keep saying that we can't get married, and that we can't start a family, but why? Why can't we have those things? Marriage is a promise, made between two people, to stay with each other forever. We can still make that promise, even if it's not 'legally binding.' I can't promise that we'll be able to start a family; I'm not even certain if we're compatible. But even if we can't, then I'm more than happy with a family of two.' You do kiss him this time, and feel yourself sigh with relief when he returns the kiss.

'You really are remarkable, me dear. Now, if you're willing to forgive all of the drama I've caused, I think we should both get ready for bed.' He gets off of the bed to put the box and his scythe back in their hiding place. You watch him, mind travelling back to the evening of your date. The two of you haven't really talked about what he did to you that night, and the sex since then has gone back to being rather… vanilla. Not that you hated vanilla, it's just that part of you was hoping you'd make it a regular thing. Deciding that now was as good a night as any to be bold, you ask him a question.

'Do you still have that fabric from our date night under there?' You try to ask him in the most sultry way possible, and it seems to work; he pauses, about to stand and undress. He looks at you hopefully.

'Of course I do my love. Are you after a repeat performance? Maybe not tonight, I know you're probably still feeling a little poorly…' His mouth might be considerate, but the fabric tent in the front of his robes shoes his body isn't quite so thoughtful.

You slide your dress down your body, leaving you clad only in your underwear. 'I've long stopped feeling sick; now I'm feeling hungry.' You throw yourself into the bed, hoping he realises you're not hungry for food.

'Well in that case, what can I do to satisfy your appetite?' You think carefully, allowing your mind to create an idea you think he'll enjoy.

'Bind my arms behind my back, and gag me so I can't protest. Then do with me what you will.' Undertaker's face blushes furiously; he wasn't expecting that! He's about to respond when you say 'I want to feel completely at your mercy, because I want to prove to you that you're deserving of my love. Up until this point, you've always given me the option of backing out, but I never have. You've never given me any reason to want to back out. So tonight, I want you to take away that option, because I know that no matter what you do, you won't hurt me.' He still looks reluctant, but reaches under the bed, pulling out the fabric from before and a length of rope. He looks you straight in the eyes.

'If you give me any reason to believe you're uncomfortable, we stop. If that's agreeable to you, roll over and put your arms behind your back.' You do as he instructs, and feel him bind your hands together with the rope. It chafes slightly at your skin, but you find that oddly pleasant. He speaks again. 'Wriggle your way up to the pillows and turn yourself back over.' You comply to the best of your ability, struggling to get enough purchase on the bed to get very far. You eventually complete the task, and turn to face him as instructed. 

You're surprised to see him fully-clothed; usually he's stripped off by now. Interesting. 'I'm going to gag you now. Nod if it feels comfortable. If it doesn't, or you can't breathe, I'll take it off. Understand?' You nod, and he ties the fabric in place over your mouth.

It feels weird at first, having something blocking your mouth like that, but you quickly get used to it. You let out a few experimental phrases, and feel delighted when it comes out as a series of muffled sounds. You give him the sign that he's clear to proceed, and he does just that.

'You look so helpless, it's almost adorable. Completely at my mercy… it's been a long time since anyone has been in that position. I wonder what I should do to you…' He runs one of his fingers from your chin all the way down to your underwear, leaving a faint scratch mark that divides your torso in two. 'You seemed to like the knife last time… does the thought of being in danger excite you? You are interesting.' He leans down and bites at one of your nipples, earning him a muffled squeak. 'Such lovely little noises you make. It's almost a shame I've trapped them behind cloth.' 

He caresses your face gently, and it occurs to you he has nothing planned; he wasn't expecting you to offer this, after all. He seems to have come up with an idea now though, as a wicked grin spreads over his face. 'Now that I have you as a captive audience, I'm going to tell you a few things about the grim reapers.' This surprises you; he can do literally anything he wants to you, yet all he plans to do is talk to you? You groan in protest, but he quickly adds 'oh don't worry, I'm not going to waste the opportunity you've given to me.' He kisses on your neck, gently at first, before sucking down on it hard enough to leave a mark. You can only moan, the feeling of helplessness heightening the sensation. He pulls back.

'A little something to discourage any further action from our resident pest. Now, on with the show.' He climbs on top of you, making sure his erection is in the perfect place to rub against your clit. He places a hand on one of your breasts and starts toying with your nipple, as he starts telling you his stories. 

'One thing to note is that all reapers are horribly near-sighted. That's why I'm so tactile with you; my eyes only see so much, so I let my hands fill in the blacks.' He tweaks your nipple hard, and your body spasms. 'I'll never get tired of watching your body respond to me.' He says reverently, before placing his other hand on your other breast. He's having to put pressure on you in order to keep his balance, but if anything it makes it more enjoyable.

'Another thing to mention is that reapers work incredibly hard, not that we're given much choice. Soul collection is a very hands-on thing, but there's also a considerable amount of paperwork to fill in afterwards, especially if something goes wrong.' Between him rubbing himself against you, and toying with your breasts, you find yourself ready to climax. Before you get a chance, he jumps off of the bed, leaving you bereft of any contact. 

He removes all of his clothing, and reaches for something under the bed; it's the knife again. 

You expect him to cut through your underwear, like he did last time, but instead he slides them off and flings them across the room. He enters you as soon as you're bare for him, but doesn't start thrusting. Instead he leans forward, knife in hand, and starts talking to you again. 

'The final and most important thing you must learn is that there are hardly any female reapers, and the ones that do join our ranks are quickly snapped up by high-ranking reapers who can offer them the most comfortable existence. As you can imagine, this presents a huge problem for reapers who feel a certain…' he pulls out before thrusting in again. 'Problem, for those of us who prefer the fairer…' he repeats his earlier motion 'sex. However, there an easy way to get a fix… by entering the human world.' 

Every single sentence is punctuated with a thrust as Undertaker continues his story. 'Picture this: a young reaper, only been on the job a few decades, gets given the task of collecting the soul of a young man. It's his wedding night, and the young man is sleeping soundly next to his new wife, completely sated. Our reaper friend goes in, collects the soul quickly and quietly, and is just about to leave when he hears the young widow make a noise. He thinks to himself 'I bet if I snuck into the bed, she'd think I was her husband'. So he tries it, stripping off and getting into bed between her and the recently deceased husband. When he starts getting frisky, she assumes it's her new husband, and is more than willing to let him do as he pleases without looking to confirm his identity. 

'The next morning, the reaper is long gone, and the woman assumes her husband died shortly after sex. It's a devious little trick, but many a reaper has tried it.' You listen to his story, rather repulsed by it, and you can't help but wonder if he's ever done it. He notices you thinking.

'I've never felt the need to do such a thing. As I've told you before, I don't view women as objects. I'd much rather have a partner who knows full-well who's doing what to her, and who's asked for it. Just like you asked me to take you like this.' He speeds up his thrusts, but continues talking.

'You're the kind of woman I've always desired. So sweet, so joyful, so beautiful. The grim reaper higher ups have always thought that rutting with humans is an abomination, but this proves them all. I'd love to take you to the great library in the reaper realm, and take you on every surface imaginable while they watched, unable to tear their eyes away from us. In fact, I could take us there right now, and you wouldn't be able to stop me.' His words are turning you on more than you care to admit. If the same words were coming from the mouth of anyone else you'd be horrified, but hearing them spoken by Undertaker is doing nothing but turning you on.

You orgasm violently, your whole body shaking with the force of it. Undertaker keeps on thrusting until you're finished. When you are, he brings the knife to your throat. 

'Orgasms are delightful, but ultimately distracting. I bet you forgot I was even holding this, didn't you? Or was it your total trust in me that caused you to forget? Either way, I must say having you at my mercy does turn me on, and I'd like to do it more often if we can.' He tosses the knife on the floor, and exits you, before flipping you over and pushing into you again. 

You didn't think it was possible, but this position makes you feel even more vulnerable, now that you can't see him. He leans over your body to talk to you. 

'You've been so accepting tonight, and for that I thank you. You've accepted my past and my body like no one else ever has. You're a truly special woman indeed, and I'm blessed to have you reciprocate my feelings towards you. 

'I want this to be the last time we keep secrets from each other. After tonight, you and I are unofficially wed. In the eyes of everyone that matters, you and I are man and wife. We'll go forth from this night not as two, but as one. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, and I swear to keep my promise of making you happy. No matter what happens, you and I are going to be with each other, until the day when death itself tears us apart. I'm going to take your gag off now, and I want you answer me this; is what I've just described what you want?' He takes the gag off, and you practically scream your reply.

'YES! I've never wanted anything more in my life! I'm yours, I have been from the moment you first agreed to let me stay!' Your words are true, spoken from the depths of your heart. Letting them out, combined with Undertaker's increase in pace, are enough to make you finish yet again, delighting in the feeling of Undertaker finishing moments later. As he fills you up, you imagine what the future will have in store for you. You know life with him isn't going to be easy, but you know in your heart that this is meant to be. 

He eventually finishes, and unties you, scooping you into his arms and tucking you both under the blankets. 

'Was that too much, my love?' He gives your wrists tiny kisses, almost like he's apologising to them.

'Not at all, husband.' You say teasingly, and his face splits into a grin.

'Now that's something I could get used to hearing. I should probably apologise for my story earlier though, I didn't exactly paint the reapers in a good light.' He fiddles with some of his hair.

'After that performance, you've nothing to be sorry for, but I can't help but wonder; is it really as common as you said?' You sound worried, and he notices, just as he always does. 

'It was popular a few centuries ago, when the reapers were a lot busier than they are now. They didn't have time to go out chasing women, so a lot of reapers took any opportunity that presented itself to them. Then again, many humans did the same, so it feels unfair just to blame the reapers. Anyway, the council put a stop to it at the beginning of George the Third's reign, and to my knowledge no one has done it since.' You yawn, feeling a little rude but unable to help yourself. 'Oh dear, I've tired you out. Now it really is time to get some rest. We'll have a busy day, hopefully we'll have plenty of customers we can introduce ourselves to as 'Man and Wife'. We don't have to let them know it's not legal.' He giggles, and you snuggle into him, too exhausted to reply.

As you drift off to sleep, you're filled with hopes for the future, unaware that certain wheels have been set in motion long before this point, and are preparing to send your life spiralling in an unforeseen direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts? I hope you all still like where this is going :)
> 
> I also hope no one was too offended by the aforementioned rape/dub-con stuff. I just wanted a way to show the reapers are more human than divine (which they are in my mind) and that seemed like a good way to do it. I apologise if anyone is offended.
> 
> A final thing to note is that the quote 'Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.' Is a quote from the Bible, Corinthians 13 I believe. It just seemed rather fitting, given the theme of the chapter.
> 
> Hope to see you all next time


	12. Secret Hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So I thought I'd do another POV chapter, only this time is only a short one that's almost entirely smut… from Undertaker's POV :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Undertaker wakes up to find a familiar warmth snugged into his side. Ah, yes. His new 'wife', wanting to be close to him even in slumber. He wonders how he got so lucky, finding a woman like her. One who's kind, understanding, and oh so beautiful.

The light of the early morning sun illuminates the parts of her not underneath the covers. She looks heaven-sent, and he's not entirely sure that she isn't. She looks so peaceful, like she hasn't a care in the world. This makes Undertaker smile; she shouldn't have any worries, not with him to protect her from them.

He can't resist bringing a hand up to caress her face, especially as it's become his favourite way of showing affection towards her. She makes a little noise in her sleep that makes his heart skip a beat, and shifts away from him so that she's lying on her back. 

Undertaker is torn between two desires; the desire to watch her sleep, and the desire to wake her up in a very inappropriate fashion indeed. Then again, after last night, he's pretty certain that nothing can be considered 'inappropriate' anymore.

Moving slowly, he makes he way down the bed, making sure to stay under the duvet as he goes. He gently coaxes her legs apart, and sneaks his head between them, until he's close enough to slide his tongue along her folds. She stirs a little, but he can tell she's not fully awake; he intends to fix that.

He continues to tease her with his tongue, occasionally going so far as to nibble on her clitoris every now and then. When he thinks she's finally starting to wake up, he plunges his tongue inside of her, and begins eating her out in earnest. 

He moans into her; she tastes different today. Almost sweeter. He laps up the juices that start to flow greedily, as her wonders what could have caused her sudden change of flavour. 

He thinks at first that it might have something to do with the sex they'd had last night; some kind of residual flavour left by his own release. His quickly dismisses the thought; he's tasted himself on her like this before, and it was nothing compared to how she tastes right now.

He considers hormones next, a more reasonable suggestion. From what he's heard, he gathers that women taste slightly different in each stage of their cycle. Maybe this sweetness is signalling her upcoming menses. When was the last time she'd had one?

Undertaker's ministrations falter; in the month or so they've been intimate, they've made love just about every night, yet he's never taken her during the end of her cycle. Does this mean…?

Is she with child?!

She groans, indicating that she wants him to continue. He does, more passionately than he's ever done it before. Could this woman, whom he loves above all others, truly be carrying his child? It seems too perfect, something like that can't be true. Yet he can't help but hope that it is. 

He loses himself in thought, fantasising about the new life that may or may not be growing inside of her. The thought that their union might be responsible for the creation of life is enough to make his libido run wild. 

He's almost tempted to stop doing what he's doing and take her properly, but he doesn't want to risk over-doing it with her; especially given her potentially delicate condition. He settles for wrapping a hand around his shaft as he imagines being inside of her again, just as he was last night.

A pang of guilt rushes through him; he'd been so forceful, what if he'd hurt them both? He's going to have to be more gentle, if she'll allow him near her when she finds out that is. He'll understand if she doesn't want to do anything physical for the duration of the pregnancy. After all, it'll take all of her energy helping the child to grow. 

He's getting ahead of himself, but he can't help it. Now that he's thought it, it won't go away. He regrets that he can't trust himself to be gentle, because he wants to be inside of her more than anything right now. He feels himself getting closer and closer to climax, and he knows she won't be far behind; she's clamping down hard on his tongue. 

He can't contain himself any longer, and for the first time in all their time together, he finishes first, dirtying his hand and the bed sheets in the process. 

She starts to writhe and moan his name, and before long she's finishing too, her whole body going stiff. He keeps going until she's done, before withdrawing himself and resting his head on her belly. He starts to stroke it gently, praying to a God that he knows won't listen that everything he's imagined is true. He knows he doesn't deserve happiness, and that he should be thankful for what he already has, but he can't help but hope his good luck with hold.

She starts to play with his hair. 'Does this count as our honeymoon?' He giggles a little, still trying to catch his breath. He only hopes she's not figured out what he's thinking; she'd probably think he was some kind of pervert, getting himself off to the thought of her being pregnant. 

He gets up slowly. 'I guess it does. Did you like that? I'm more than willing to wake you up for that every morning if you want me to.' He winks, and it's her turn to giggle. They stare at each other for what feels like forever, until the moment is broken by her roaring stomach. He leaves the bed to pass her some clothes. 

'Dear me, I'm not much of a husband, am I? Letting my dear wifey go hungry. I'm surprised you still put up with me.' He says it jovially, but there's a truth in his words that he hopes she'll ignore. She doesn't.

'I don't put up with you. I love you. Now go on and make us breakfast. You've given me quite an appetite.' She slides on her clothes, and he makes his way to the kitchen, her following soon after. As he dishes up their pancakes (he was planning scrabbled eggs, but after her being taken ill yesterday he's decided not to risk it. Unless it wasn't the eggs…) she asks him a question.

'When you were out, did you get me any cloth? I'm due on soon, but I seem to have run out of rags…' he promises to get her some, but he hopes she won't need them. 

Then again, when have his hopes ever come to anything? 

As he looks at the woman before him, he amends his question:

What were the chances of his hope being realised a second time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go. Sorry it's so short, but I just felt the need to get it out here asap. :/ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter; Sebastian vs Undertaker, Round Two.
> 
> (Hope to) See you then :)


	13. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> So, I had planned to alternate between writing chapters for this story and writing one-shots for my requests story.
> 
> However, I found something out that gave me a really bad case of writer's block that seems to be directed solely towards that one-shot (which is really weird). 
> 
> So, I've decided that instead of taking the day off from writing entirely (like I probably should at some point) I'd write some more for this story :3
> 
> So here it is, chapter 13. Let's just hope it isn't unlucky o.O

In the few days following your impromptu 'wedding', Undertaker has been like a man possessed, talking every opportunity possible to shower you with affection. Granted, he's been affectionate ever since you first entered into a romantic relationship, but this was almost too much! One client had almost left the shop after catching the two of you exchanging kisses against one of his coffins, apparently appalled by the display. You couldn't bring yourself to be truly upset with his actions though. You have something much bigger to worry about.

You're now over a week late, and you're starting to think you might be pregnant. 

Your lateness hadn't worried you at first; you've been late plenty of times in the past, why should it concern you now? Of course, all those times were at a point in your life when you weren't making love most nights (and some morning too, if Undertaker's feeling particularly amorous). You've also never taken step to prevent pregnancy, as the though has never really crosses your mind…

Until now.

Now it was very much at the forefront of your mind.

Your biggest concern is how Undertaker will react if you are carrying his child. Will he be pleased? Shocked? A combination of both? Or will he be angry, this news coming far too soon in your blossoming relationship? You've not even known each other a full year after all, and you've only spent a fraction of that time as a couple. Would he see the baby as an inconvenience? Something sent to block him for pursuing his desire for you? 

There's a part of your mind that violently protests that last part; you mean more to him than just sex, so why would he be mad if he couldn't have you for a while? He managed to be in your vicinity for six months without laying a hand on you, so why would he begrudge nine, especially if it's for a good reason? Besides all that, hasn't he expressed his desire for a family more than once? This could be everything he's ever hoped for come true! 

There was only one real problem; uncertainty. It would be cruel to get his hopes up, especially when there's still a chance it could just be a late menses this month. All you can do is wait and see, and just hope he'll be happy with the outcome. 

\--------------------------

It's a little before noon, and you're helping the Undertaker clean the shop. It's been a good few months since it's had a deep clean, and today is the perfect day to do so, given that there are no clients due in today. 

You walk over to one of the large coffins against the wall, intending to move it. Undertaker stops you.

'Let me get that for you, love.' He effortlessly picks it up, moving it in front of another coffin so you can clean behind it. Instead of cleaning it however, you put both hands on your hips and pout. 

'Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I'm not strong enough to move things by myself.' You give him the sternest look you can muster, but it doesn't seem to phase him. 

'I know that, but still, you should be taking it easy. You've been unwell lately, so I don't want you to overdo it by moving heavy objects. Cleaning is all fine and good, but please let me move things for you, okay?' He smiles, and you almost forget that you're a little angry at him. Almost.

'Fine, but if I'm supposed to be taking it easy, that mean sex is off the table tonight.' You start to feel smug, knowing you have him beaten. He merely walks over and kisses your forehead.

'If you think it's for the best, then I won't touch you tonight. We'll probably be too tired tonight anyway; this shop is a mess.' He moves over to the opposite side of the room. Seriously? That was his only response to being denied sex? Given you a kiss and saying 'it's for the best'? Come to think of it, his attitude towards having sex with you does seem to have altered over the last few days. He's been infuriatingly gentle with you, as if he's afraid he'll break you. 

You'd noticed the change the morning after you'd asked him to tie you up. That night, he was more than happy to thrust into you with wild abandon, desperately seeking to bring you both to completion. The next morning however, he'd seen to his own pleasure as he took you with his tongue. Usually, he would have brought you to climax before finishing inside of you, but not that morning. His actions have you concerned; does he not find you attractive, now that you've 'married' him? Your first husband had been like that; all over you before one day dropping you entirely. Does he plan to do the same? Drop you, now that you're his?

'Stop it!' You think to yourself. 'That's rubbish and you know it. The poor man is just concerned about you, that's all. He's probably worried sick about your health, especially given how ill you were the other day. Stop comparing him to the men from your past; he isn't them.' The rational part of your brain is right, you should stop your comparisons. Undertaker might be a bit mad, but you know in your heart that he loves you desperately, the same way you love him.

Yet here you are, behaving like a bratty child after he did something nice for you! You need to apologise to him for being so childish.

You walk up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist. 'I'm sorry for acting so argumentatively. I just wish you wouldn't worry about me so much…' 

He turns around, bringing you into a proper embrace. 'That's okay. If anything, I like seeing your feisty side. When I first took you in, you'd burst into tears every time you felt you'd displeased me. Seeing you get angry with me just shows me how far you've come, and how comfortable you are in your new role as my wifey. A role I hope you get used to, as you'll be in it for a very long time.' He gives you a kiss, and you deepen it, gently pressing your tongue against his lips. He brings his own tongue out to meet yours, softly caressing it until you moan with pleasure. 

He moves his hand down to grab at your bottom, and you're about to suggest shutting up shop for an hour when you hear the door open.

'What a vulgar display. You could at least change the sign if you're planning to rut in the middle of the shop.' You've heard that voice only twice in your life, but you'd know it anywhere.

Ciel Phantomhive.

You turn to face him, and aren't surprised to see Sebastian behind him, watching the two of you intently. 

'My apologies, Young Earl. I fear I got a bit carried away. Is there something you're after? Something pertaining to the body fished out of the river last week, perchance? I hope you bought payment. Speaking of which, I believe your butler owes me a glass from his last visit here; it's very rude to break other people's things.' Undertaker approaches his two visitors and smiles, although from where you're standing you can see the dangerous glint in his eyes. 

'I do apologise for that, but I really don't think you're the best person to be giving a lecture on other people's belongings, given that you've stolen one of mine.' He looks straight at you, and you feel nauseous. Very nauseous. You're not even sure if it's his gaze causing it; you just feel really sick!

Undertaker isn't willing to let that comment slide. 'If you think people are belongings then I pity you. Then again, given the Lord Phantomhive owns you, it seems only right that you should view people the same way he sees you; as a means to an end.' The nausea persists, but you do your best to keep it at bay; there's no way you're going to miss out on this verbal sparring match.

'I know full well how my master sees me, but how does that whore view you? All this time I'd thought that you were using her, but now I'm beginning to think it's the other way around. After all, she's has a very nice set up here; a house, food, sex… all at the cost of pretending to love you. You really are a fool, Undertaker.' Sebastian smirks, assuming he's had the last laugh. That's when Undertaker unleashes his inner feelings.

'You're nor the first person to call me that, and I doubt you'll be the last. I'll tell you now what I've told everyone else; I don't care. If my happiness is foolish, then I'll relish in it, because I'd rather be a fool in love than a demon who doesn't know what love is. That woman over there has given herself to me time and time again, for no other reason than love. How do I know this? I gave her the chance to leave, to start a new life far away from me. Not only did she chose to stay, but she made a promise to remain with me until her dying breath. I may not be the first man she gave herself to, but I will be the last. You can't claim either of those titles.'

A single tear falls from your eyes. You can feel the love his has for you pouring out of him, making you feel safe even in Sebastian's presence.

Sebastian seems flabbergasted, and is about to respond when Ciel interjects. 'Enough of this. I came here for information. Name your price.' You lean against the desk, trying not to let your nausea show; you don't want to show any weakness to Sebastian ever again.

'That all depends on what you're willing to pay me. I'll warn you now that I'll no longer be accepting laughter as payment; it's money or nothing.' Even in your current state, his statement confuses you; he hates 'The Queen's Coin', so why is he asking for it?

Ciel hands him a bag of coins. 'Will this be enough?' Undertaker looks in the bag and smiles. 

'I'll get you your information, wait a moment.' He hands you the coins before going into a draw on his desk, pulling out a document of some kind. He hands it to Ciel. 'This is everything I've gathered on the case. I hope you find it useful. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I have other business to attend to.' Fat chance of that happening now given just how ill you feel. It's a miracle you haven't thrown up yet. 

'Very well. Come, Sebastian.' Sebastian stares daggers at the Undertaker, before turning to stare at you. 

'Don't be fooled by his words. All beings are ultimately selfish. Once he's gotten all he can out out of you, he'll toss you aside, uncaring of your fate. Just like your first husband did.' He smirks, but this time you're not going to take it.

'Be a good boy and run along to your master. You don't want to disappoint him; after all, if you couldn't even stop a whore like me from leaving you, who's to say he won't find another demon to serve him, if he grows tired of you?' You smile sweetly, and notice Undertaker visibly shaking. You worry you've made him angry. Sebastian's unable to retort, as Ciel commands him to leave the shop. After the door closes, there's a few moments of silence, before…

'BUAHAHAHAHAHA! That was priceless! Priceless! Did you see his face?! Oh god, if you were still paying me rent, that comment would have covered a whole year's worth! Not that I fully approve of you calling yourself a whore, but I'll let it slide just this once because that was just brilliant!' You can see tears of joy streaming down his cheeks, and you'd love to join him, but your body has other ideas; you run to the toilet as fast as you can, making sure not to drop the bag of coins in your hand.

As you reach the toilet, you lunge forward violently, an entire river of vomit flowing out of your mouth. Undertaker appears shorty after you, his joy replaced with concern. He stays with you as you continue to throw up, just as he did last time. 

When you finally finish, he slowly strokes your head. 'I didn't know Sebastian made you feel physically sick. I'll ask him to hide his face next time.' He winks, and you're glad he's playing it off as a joke; it means he's not quite made the same mental leap you have. 

He takes you to the kitchen, and pours you a glass of water. He watches you drink, a smile playing on his lips. It's almost as if he's lost in this thoughts… 

When you're done, you both return to the shop, only this time Undertaker makes you sit up to his desk.

'Count out how much money the Little Lord gave us if you can. I'll take over cleaning duties. As I said earlier, I don't want you over-exerting yourself.' His request reminds you of a question you have for him.

'Why did you request money from Lord Phantomhive, rather than laughter? I thought that laughter meant the world to you.' He caresses your face lightly.

'You have all the laughter I could possibly need. Now I'm thinking of the future. More specifically…' you hold your breath, half-hoping he'll say cot. 'A new bed. That old thing in there is going to collapse at the rate we've been going at it. I think it's better to replace it sooner, rather than later.' He leans in to kiss your forehead again, before making a start on the cleaning. 

As you slowly count the money in front of you, your thoughts turn back to the possibility of you being pregnant. 

You realise that so far, your biggest concern has been Undertaker's feelings. Not once have you taken the time to consider your own feelings. Do you want a baby? 

You look up at Undertaker, and see him happily prancing around the shop, full of joy and life. You begin to imagine him prancing around the room with a small child, and suddenly the answer becomes clear.

Yes. You do want a baby. All that's left now is to see if fate is willing to let you have what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to bring Sebastian back just so I could write him and Undertaker trading comments again. I love writing stuff like that ;) 
> 
> As usual, be sure to let me know what you think :)
> 
> Hope to see you all again soon


	14. Truth and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again 
> 
> It's me, back with yet another update (I just can't help myself).
> 
> I'll skip my usual lengthy A.N and let you guys get straight to reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It's midnight, and the rain is pouring down relentlessly, drenching everything that doesn't have the good luck to be under some kind of shelter.

Including yourself. 

You didn't think things would be like this. 

After missing another menses, you'd come to the conclusion that you most certainly were with child. You'd been eager to tell Undertaker, certain that he'd be pleased with the news.

You were wrong.

Instead he'd proceeded to shout at you, saying you couldn't possible be carrying his child; Reapers couldn't have children with human women. He'd then accused you of having an affair, which you'd vehemently denied, of course. He didn't believe you. He'd dragged you out of bed, forcing you out into the pouring rain in nothing but your nightgown. He'd told you to leave, and take your bastard child with you. He warned you that if you ever came back, he kill you both. 

He'd slammed the door in you face, leaving you cold, wet, and alone. It's in that state you begin to wander the streets, desperately looking for shelter…

\------------------

You suddenly jolt up in bed, your whole body covered in a cold sweat. Had that all just been a dream?

Well, you weren't out on the streets, so that was a firm indication that it wasn't real.

You take a few deep breaths, trying to calm down; you've been having dreams like this one for about a month now, ever since you realised that your menses simply wasn't coming. You're with child, of that much you're certain. Your anxiety wasn't related to uncertainty about your condition; rather, it was Undertaker's possible reactions to the news that had you waking up in a cold sweat at night. 

When you first suspected you were carrying, you had reasoned with yourself that Undertaker would be delighted. However, the reality of the situation is slowing dawning on you; you're going to be bringing another human being into the world, one that'll require a lot of love and attention. Were the two of you ready for that? How would the Undertaker react to having to share you? Would he get frustrated? Angry? Would he end up resenting the child for taking you away from him? As much as you tried to convince yourself that he wouldn't be like that, you just couldn't erase the uncertainty from your mind.

Uncertainty that's already beginning to eat away at your relationship. 

It had all started about a week ago; Undertaker had been feeling frisky (as usual) and had tried to instigate relations between you, which had in turn led to you pushing him away, as if him touching you would allow him to guess your condition. Since then he's barely touched you, clearly upset with your sexual refusal. The current rift wasn't making your anxiety any better; if anything, the dreams were getting even more vivid.

You hear a groaning sound next to you; your movement has woken the Undertaker.

'Another bad dream?' You can barely make out his face in the darkness, but you can tell his expression is one of concern. You haven't told him much about your dreams, which has made him all the more worried. You try to put him at ease.

'It's nothing. Go back to sleep.' He seems sad, like your words have hurt him. He closes his eyes again regardless, and falls into what you can only imagine is a forced sleep. You yourself decide to follow suit, refining into bed once more. 

As you drift off to sleep, you only pray that this time it's more restful. 

\--------------------

In the cold light of day, your dream seems rather foolish. Granted, you may be having some minor issues with Undertaker at the moment, but you know he'd never go so far as to kick you out onto the streets, especially if he knew of your condition. You wish you could stop yourself from feeling so scared of his reactions; he's never so much as raised his voice when speaking to you, so why are you so afraid he'll act cruelly towards you when he learns the truth? The only way to cure your fear is to tell him, although at present you don't think it's a good idea, considering you're in a discussion with clients. 

One Mrs.Winters has come with her son to discus the burial of her late husband. He died suddenly only a few days ago, and the family is determined to give him the best send off possible. Or rather, the son is. Mrs.Winters herself is more focused on being nosey than she is picking out a suitable coffin.

'So, how long have you been married, then? Not long, if the absence of children is anything to go by. Are you expecting yet? Best to make a baby as soon as possible, especially in your situation. I bet it would be a great help, having a few more pairs of hands around the place. As his wife, it's your duty to provide him with children. Be sure not to disappoint him!' The woman just wouldn't shut up, and it was driving you mad! Thankfully, Undertaker notices your displeasure.

'Don't you worry, Mrs.Winters. My new wife is far from disappointing. It's really you we should be worrying about, though. Which one of these coffins do you like best, hm?' His questions have stopped hers, which brings you no small amount of relief. It takes little over an hour for the arrangements to be finalised, after which your clients leave the shop, safe in the knowledge that Undertaker will make sure their instructions to the letter. 

When the shop is finally empty, Undertaker walks over to you. 'You handled that situation very well, wifey. I'm proud of you for not hitting that nosey old biddy. How does a nice cup of tea sound? You take a seat at the desk, and I'll bring it out to you.' He's about to kiss you, but he stops himself, as if he thinks he's about to do something wrong. He hurries off to the kitchen, and you're sure the expression on his face is one of shame. 

You feel tears threatening to fall from your eyes; was he ashamed of kissing you now? It breaks your heart, thinking that he could feel like that towards you. You're sure now that he is falling out of love with you, and at the worst possible time too. The best thing to do is to leave now, before he makes you.

As you head over to the door, he brings in your tea on a small tray, which he sets on the desk. 'Off out, love? Would you like some spending money? I can give you enough to buy yourself a pretty new dress, if that's what you want. It has been a while since I've taken you shopping, after all. If you're willing to wait, we could both go tomorrow? It would be nice to spend time together outside of this place. What do you say?' Your heart sinks; he won't be suggesting things like that when he learns about the baby. Still, what's one more day? You can live with him in blissful ignorance for one more day, but after that it's time to face reality.

\--------------------

The day turns into night quicker than you were expecting, and before you know it dinner is eaten and the two of you are in bed together; sleeping as far away from each other as the bed will allow. He bids you goodnight as he prepares to drift off, leaving you with your thoughts. 'This will be one of the last nights I spend with him.' You think sadly.

You turn to face him, watching him as he drifts off. His peaceful expression and calm breathing lure you into your own slumber.

\----------------------

Cold metal has somehow attached itself you to your wrists; how did you get into this situation? Heavily pregnant and chained to a bed, with someone looming over you. As you try your hardest to make out their face, a voice whispers to you in the darkness.

'There, there, it's alright. It'll all be over soon. The baby will be out soon, and then you'll be all mine.' You know that voice.

It's Sebastian.

You struggle against your restraints, but they won't budge. Sebastian chuckles. 'Dear me, trying to escape? A pointless endeavour I assure you, given that I was the one who restrained you like this. Even if you did escape, where would you go? The Undertaker has made it very clear to you how he feels about this.' He runs his sharp nails across your belly, and your struggles become frantic, desperate to get away for the sake of your baby.

'Please, let us go! Don't hurt my baby! Please, let us go!' You keep screaming those words, praying that they'll get through to him. He doesn't listen; he merely smirks as he leans down to kiss you.

'You're mine now, my dear. I can do whatever I want to you, and that thing inside of you.' Your screams become louder, as you thrash your whole body against the bed.

\-------------------

You hear your name being called from a far off place, and you can feel your body being shaken. You somehow follow the voice away from your nightmare, and you open your eyes. Undertaker is the one looming over you now, shaking your shoulders as he tries to rouse you from sleep. He looks petrified, like he's seen all of his worst fears come to life all at once.

When he notices you're awake, he quickly removes his hands. 'My love, say something. Anything. You were screaming in your sleep, I've never been so worried. Please let me hold you. I know you don't want me to touch you right now, but please, make an exception for now. I swear, I won't take it as written that I can touch you all I like; I know you're off-limits right now. Please, just let me comfort you in the only way I know.' You leap into his waiting arms, desperate for his embrace. That nightmare is the most vivid yet, and it won't remove itself from your consciousness.

You sob loudly as he cradles you against his chest, stroking your hair. You can hear it raining heavily outside, and the room it dark; it's just like your dream from last night.

When your sobs have calmed down, Undertaker speaks. 'Do you remember what I said the night we got 'married'?' You shake your head against his chest. ''I want this to be the last time we keep secrets from each other.' You're hiding something from me. You have been for at least a month now. Please, just tell me what it is so we can move on from it, because I don't want anything to come between us.' You feel something wet on your head; he's crying too. You have to come clean with him now, for the sake of all three of you.

'I… I think I'm with child.' You close your eyes, expecting a tirade of anger to come your way. Instead, all he does is pull you even closer to you, kissing the top of your head repeatedly.

'I never thought I'd get to hear those words. To think my greatest love might be carrying my child… it seems like too much to hope for. How certain are you?' It's the same question he asked in your dream, but this time there is no anger in his words; instead, you can feel hope radiating out of his very core.

'I've missed two cycles now, so I'm pretty sure. I've had a few other symptoms too, like throwing up. My breasts have been rather tender too. I'm sorry that I haven't been honest with you, but I didn't know how you'd react to the news. We've never really talked about having a child together. Most of our talks about the future have been mid-sex, when our minds are occupied by things other than logic and reason. I was scared you'd reject us…' he shuffles back, and puts both of his arms on your shoulders so he can look you in the eyes.

'Please say that again.' You look confused, but you oblige, repeating your last sentence. His smile is so wide you worry his face will break in two. 'Us! Us! You said us! You and our baby! We're going to have a baby! This is one of the happiest moments of my life! When do we tell everyone? What are we going to need? We should start buying things immediately! These next few months will go by quickly, you know? Can I still touch you? I assumed before that you didn't want me to touch you because of your monthly visitor, but if that isn't the case, can I still give you kisses?!' His joy is contagious; you tackle him onto his back, kissing him with all of the passion you can muster.

His hands roams over your nightgown as you kiss, and a thought suddenly occurs; you haven't so much as touched in a week! You feel the need to rectify the situation immediately, getting off of Undertaker so you can undress, flinging your knickers and your nightie across the room. Understanding your intent, Undertaker removes his underwear at lightning speed, before rotating slightly so he can rest his head on the pillows.

You jump on the bed and crawl over him, breasts hovering over him enticingly. He reaches out and caresses them softly, making sure not to be too rough with them. 

His few touches are all it takes to get you wet, and you slide yourself into position over his cock.

You take him in slowly, savouring the sensation; you've missed this so much, and it's only been a week. How are you going to cope when you're too big to have sex comfortably? You'll just have to savour every experience until then.

You start to move, riding his cock as passionately as you can. Undertaker places his hands on your hips, aiding your thrusts and allowing him to thrust too.

The two of you get a rhythm going, and it's not long before you're calling out his name. He isn't finished with you yet, though; he carefully flips your positions before he begins thrusting again. 

He's being gentle with you, just like he has been for the last month or so, but this time it doesn't frustrate you; it fills your heart with joy. He leans forwards so he can starts talking to you. 

'You're all I've ever wanted, rolled into one amazingly beautiful package. To think you're willing to let my child grow inside of you for nine whole months… you are willing, right? Please tell me you want this too.' You cry, but this time it's from joy; he's worried about your feelings, the same way you've been worried about his. You can't believe that you'd somehow let your anxieties get in the way of what you've always known; Undertaker loves you, and he wants to start a family with you. At first you'd kept the truth from him out of fear he'd be disappointed, but that had somehow transformed into the fear of him rejecting the idea entirely. You've been a fool, but that's alright; when it comes to Undertaker, you know you can be foolish, because he'll always accept you anyway. 

You answer his question. 'Of course I want this! I was so afraid you wouldn't… but that was silly of me. If only I'd told you from the start… I'm sorry for keeping this a secret, but I swear, this is the last time I keep something from you. We have to set a good example for the little one, after all.' You run a hand over your still-flat stomach, and the sight of it is enough to send him over the edge.

His release fills you completely, and you gladly accept every last drop, loving the way it feels inside of you.

He withdraws almost immediately, not wanting to risk leaning on the new life inside of you. He cuddles in next to you, and starts to rub small circles over where his child is slowing growing inside of you. He starts talking again.

'I hope this is the end of those nightmares you've been having. That last one seemed especially bad. I'll not make you relive it by telling me about it, but you should know; if anyone tries to harm you or our baby, I'll put that scythe under the bed to it's intended purpose.' You snicker. 

'What, harvesting grain?' He burst out laughing, effectively killing the moon. You wouldn't have him any other way though.

As his laugher subsides, he starts spooning you, being careful to keep his hand firmly over his child too.

You drift off to sleep quickly, relieved to discover that your nightmare isn't waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts? 
> 
> More specifically, who here would be interested in a one-off story featuring Sebastian x Reader, in a universe where the Undertaker never found her? If that makes sense :P it would be its own separate story, and I'd try to make it a standalone thing that can be read by people who haven't read this story.
> 
> I'll warn you in advance, it would be pretty dark; Sebastian is a proper bastard, after all. Still, if that's something you'd be interested in reading, please let me know :)
> 
> Oh, one final thing; knickers is British slang for women's underwear. I feel like I use the word 'underwear' a lot, so I decided to switch it up ;)
> 
> Hope to see you all soon


	15. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, 
> 
> The Sebastian solo fic is officially out! It's called Broken Pieces, and can be found either though looking at my story list or by searching for it. I hope you all like it, and thank you for all your positive feedback.
> 
> This chapter contains a lot of exposition, mainly in the way of 'reapers behaving badly', so there are mentions of certain non-consensual things. They are only mentioned though, there's nothing graphic; I just felt the need to warn you all before hand.
> 
> But enough talk, have at you! 
> 
> (By which I mean enjoy this latest chapter)

The morning sun bathes you in light so bright you have to open your eyes. The birds are singing at the top of their little lungs, and the Undertaker is still snugged into you, hand still resting on your belly. You let out a deep sigh; you wish every morning could be as perfect as this one. 

Knowing that you'll get no more sleep now, you turn the face Undertaker, littering kisses all over his face. He opens his eyes slowly, gazing sleepily at you.

He raises a hand to stroke your face. 'Good morning, wifey. I take it you didn't have anymore bad dreams?' You shake your head. 'I'm glad. I was starting to worry about you. Well, more than usual.' Now that he's awake, you start kissing his lips. Soft pecks at first, but after a while you can't help but deepen the kiss. He moans into your mouth as your tongues caress each other, hands beginning to roam your body.

He sits up, and coaxes you onto your back, reversing your positions without once breaking the kiss. He has to break it eventually though, and when he does, he peers down at you to ask a question. 

'Feeling frisky at all, my lovely? I'll understand if you say no, but it would be nice to make love again this morning.' He begins kissing your neck, and you start moaning, trailing your hands along his torso. You wrap your legs around his waist, and start to rub yourself against him.

The friction has the desired effect; in no time at all, you're feeling extremely frisky.

You use your teeth to tug gently at one of his earrings. 'I like the sound of early morning lovemaking, on the condition that we have a nice big breakfast afterwards; I am eating for two, after all.' He moans into your neck, and you mentally make a note that he seems to find your condition arousing. 

He moves his mouth down to kiss at your breasts lightly, careful not to put too much pressure on them. You'd mentioned last night that you've had sore breasts, and he seems to have remembered. He always remembers things like that when it comes to you. 

You feel the first tentative signs of an orgasm brewing, and decide that you've had enough of his teasing touches; you need to feel him inside of you.

You angle your hips so that his tip is poised to enter, and he gets the message, adjusting himself slightly so he can slide into you. 

He seems to be a tiny bit rougher this morning, his desire to be gentle with your being overridden by his own lust. He eventually realises, and tries to slow down, only for you to start bucking your hips against his.

'You don't have to be quite so gentle with me. I'm not going to break. You know I can take it a bit more forcefully.' His pace does speed up a bit, but there's concern in his eyes.

'It's not you I'm worried about.' His concern is sweet, and you're so grateful you've found someone willing to put your child's needs above his own. 

You push some of his hair out of his eyes. 'The baby will be fine, my love. Trust me, I'd know if something wasn't right. Now hurry up make love to me like you mean it.' Your words spur him own, making him thrust into you harder than before. His change of pace is enough to make you both finish quickly, crying out in unison as you reach your respective ends. Undertaker does his best to draw out your orgasm, thrusting until he has nothing left to thrust with.

He slips out of you as soon as he's finished with you, and assumes the same position as he did last night, hand resting on your belly. He strokes it slowly, almost like he's apologising to its current occupant. He moves his head to rest on it, and you hear him whispering to it.

'I'm sorry if I was a but rough, but your mummy is just so beautiful I couldn't help myself. I bet you're going to be just as pretty as she is, aren't you? Pretty little baby…' you don't know whether to roll your eyes or cry, his actions equally parts cheesy and sweet. You settle for stroking his hair, as you try to calm your racing heart. 

You stay like this for a few moments, before he presses a kiss to your belly and leaves the bed. He passes you your previously-discarded nightgown as he dons his robe, the room feeling slightly chilly despite your morning exercise. When you're done, he takes your hand and escorts you to the kitchen.

On today's breakfast menu was something a little different; scrambled eggs, made with milk. You look at you plate, grateful but confused; you almost always have pancakes. Why scrambled egg?

Undertaker senses your confusion. 'I thought they might be a bit better for the baby. I can make pancakes if you want.' He seems almost panicky, as if he's upset you. You take a bite out of the eggs to ease his panic; they taste wonderful, just like everything else he's ever cooked you. 

He beams at you. 'That's okay then. Make sure you eat as much as you can. I have to make sure my growing family is well-fed, after all.' His soppy behaviour has you feeling foolish; not 24 hours ago, you were preparing to leave this house, scared of his potential reactions. Now here you are, eating eggs and being fussed over. You really shouldn't have wasted your energy on worry. Speaking of yesterday however… 

'I have a confession to make.' You say suddenly, causing Undertaker to pause mid-bite. He looks at you with curiosity, silently urging you to continue.

'Yesterday, when I made to leave the shop… I wasn't going to have a look around town. I was planning to leave you. I was so scared you'd react badly to my news, I panicked! I figured it would be best if I left of my own volition, rather than waiting to be kicked out. I'm so sorry, my love. I fear I misjudged your actions again…' you can feel tears building in your eyes, but you try your hardest to stop them. You know how much he hates seeing you upset.

He doesn't say anything at first. The two of you spend what feels like an eternity just staring at each other. When he finally speaks, you're relieved to hear his tone is soft. 'That's okay, love. I know you have a tendency to think the worst of people. I don't take any offence to it. While you're feeling honest, perhaps you'd be willing to tell me of your dreams? It might help to put your mind at ease, hearing what I would do in the scenarios your mind created.' You hesitate, not wanting him to worry about your metal state as well as your psychical one. However, it seems unfair to deny him his request, given how well he's taken your honestly so far. 

'It's always raining in my dream, just like it was last night. I come into the bedroom, eager to tell you that I'm carrying our baby. When I do, you angrily question my certainty. When I tell you I'm sure, you start shouting at me, telling me the reapers can't father children with mortal women. You accuse me of having an affair, and when I deny it you drag me out of bed and throw me onto the streets. You tell me that if I ever come back, you'll kill me an the baby.

'I wander the streets in the rain until Sebastian finds me. He takes me in, but he's so cruel to me. He isn't like you. When I'm heavy with child, one night he chains me to the bed. It feels like he's going to take the child from me. I scream and I cry but he doesn't listen. That's when I wake up.' You are crying now, so you get up and sit yourself in Undertaker's lap. He welcomes you into his arms, cradling you to his chest. When your crying has eased off a bit, he gives his answer.

'Sebastian will never touch you or our baby. I won't let him. Of that, you can be certain. 

'I'd never kick you out of here, especially when you're in such a delicate condition. Even if I doubted that the child was mine, I still wouldn't force you to leave. I'd even raise it as my own, if that's what you wanted. 

'For many years, no one knew for sure of reapers and humans could produce children. To my knowledge, no female reaper has ever slept with a human male, given how all of them are snapped up by high-ranking reapers practically on arrival. 

'Do you remember me telling you about the reapers that used to sleep with unsuspecting newlyweds on their wedding night? Almost all of those women went on bear a child, although the paternity in all cases can't be 100% verified; the children could easily have been fathered by the late husband of the woman in question.

'It wasn't until certain reapers went a step further that we discovered conclusively that human women could have children with reapers. Do you know what an incubus is?' You've been listening intently until now, lost in his words. Realising he was after an answer, you shake your head; you've never heard the term before.

'An incubus is someone who has sex with someone in their sleep. The first Incubi were demons, who were also curious to see if they could mate with humans. Alas, they discovered that they could only mate with humans that they staked some kind of claim on. I'm sketchy on the details, but it seems to involve some kind of ceremony that takes place over a few months. The intended party must also have prior carnal knowledge of the demon, otherwise the ceremony results in death. Again, this is just what I've heard.

'Anyhow, after watching demons get away with taking women in their sleep, a small handful of reapers thought they could do the same. They acted as the demons did, sneaking into the beds of unsuspecting mortal women in an attempt to mate with them. Unlike the demons, the reapers bore fruit; the women they visited all ended up with child.

'As soon as the council discovered it, they executed the reapers involved, and tried to hide the knowledge, afraid of the consequences should the whole of the reaper realm discover the news. The only reason I'm privy to such information is that I was a junior manager at the time, who just so happened to hear a conversation between my higher-ups. I've kept that knowledge a total secret until now, also fearing the consequences of such a discovery.

'I'm afraid I've waffled on longer than intended, I do apologise. The point I'm trying to make is that I know it's possible for us to create life. The little one in your belly proves that.' He gently runs his hand over where your baby is growing, before finishing his monologue. 'You're my wife, not legally, but in spirt. No matter what happens, your place is here with me, safe and loved.' He kisses your head. 

Your heart swells with joy; he's the soppiest man you've ever met, but he's also by far the most wonderful. You gently kiss him on the lips.

'Thank you, my love. It really was just a stupid nightmare, I shouldn't have let it affect reality. I know how much you love me, and how much I love you.' You kiss him again. 'I know you said you'd take me shopping today, but can that wait? I'm not really feeling a trip into town today. Besides, it's pointless to buy clothes that aren't going to fit before too long.' Your words have him beaming again.

'Whatever wifey wants, wifey gets! We can spend the day together in our shop instead. No work for you though; you have a much more important job. You just sit at the desk and look pretty, I'll handle the rest!' He begins feeding you his breakfast, and you have to fight to keep from laughing as his fork approaches your mouth.

\---------------

When breakfast is done and you're both properly dressed, you head on into the shop, ready to start work.

A few hours into the day, and you've had no customers. The quiet would normally seem boring, but you feel as though you've had enough excitement this morning. Undertaker decides that this is the perfect time to prepare a pot of tea for the two of you, giving you a deep kiss before scurrying off to the kitchen. As you hear the water bubble on the stove, there's a knock on the door. You're confused; most customers just walk in, so who's knocking?

You cautiously make your way over to the door, opening it slowly. You recognise the man on the over side immediately, but it takes him a whole sentence to register your identity.

'Greetings, I've come to pick out a coffin for my late wi- YOU?! What's the meaning of this, woman?! I want the Undertaker, not some trollop! You should have stayed on the streets where I left you! Let me in before I make you pay for all that you have done!'

He barges into the shop, and you back away as quickly as you can, not wanting to risk him knocking into you.

The two of you exchange frowns as you stare at each other from across the room.

The man is question is James Scottington, your former husband. 

This is not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you never thought he'd be back? :O
> 
> I'll tell you all now, the rest of this fic is probably going to be pretty fluffy. I'll try to add in some drama and kink the best I can, but be prepared for the Undertaker to go into expectant parent overload :P
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated. It's nice to know what people think of my work.
> 
> Hope to see you in future updates :)


	16. Courage and Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes,
> 
> Just a quick little update because I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The room suddenly feels very cold. You haven't moved since James entered, body paralysed with fear. What is he doing here? 

Well, he'd said he was coming to 'pick out a coffin', but still. Why here, and why now? Your life has taken turn after turn for the better lately. Now it's threatening to take a turn for the worse.

No. You won't let it. You're done being afraid of this man. Of any man. You have a home here, and a man who loves you more than anything. You're not the same frightened little women you were when you were with him.

You clench your fists, and stand up straight. 'Welcome, Sir. I hear you're after a coffin? I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure my husband and I have just what you need. What kind of coffin were you thinking?' 

He looks gobsmacked. He was expecting you to cower, no doubt. Well not today! Not ever again.

His face turns red from anger. 'How dare you speak to me like that, woman! You've forgotten your place! You're nothing, you hear me? You're just some whore barely fit to lick my boots! 

'What do you mean by 'my husband and I'? Surely you haven't found some stupid bastard to take you in? Poor fool. Does he know about me? About that damned butler?' He approaches you slowly, standing directly in front of you. You stand still, refusing to be intimidated by him.

'I'll bet he doesn't. I bet he thought you were some poor virgin, perfect to act as his 'little wife'. I bet he didn't even notice just how loose your nether lips are, blinded by his perceived good-fortune. I'll make sure he knows just what kind of woman you are when I see him.' His words are meaningless and you know it; Undertaker already knows about your past, and he doesn't care. All that matters now is that you're here with him. 

You figure it won't be long until Undertaker returns, so you decide now is the time to shut him up. After all, if he retaliates, Undertaker will knock seven shades of shit out of him for sure.

You smile sweetly. 'He knows exactly the kind of woman I am; a loving one, willing to stand by him no matter what. It's saddening that you couldn't inspire that same loyalty, but that's life. Now, about that coffin…' he looks at you with fury in his eyes. You can feel him preparing to strike you when you hear a sing-song voice approach.

'Tea for wifey, tea for wifey, got to bring my wif-ey tea ~' he's beaming, unaware of the situation unfolding between you and James.

He sets the tray he's holding down on his desk, noticing James for the first time. 'Good afternoon, Sir. Here for a coffin, I take it? We have plenty to choose from. I take it my wife has already told you that though. What's he looking for, my lovely?' 

You see James lower his hand, not about to strike you in front of Undertaker. You thank your lucky stars for your lover's impeccable timing.

James turns away from you completely, facing the Undertaker. 'Bad business, I'm afraid. My wife has just passed away, and I'm in need of a coffin for her.' His wife? He'd married again? Someone else had actually wanted to spend their life with this man? He thought the Undertaker a fool, but this late wife of his must have been completely stupid. 

'I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure we can find something suitable. Do you have her dimensions?' James looks at the Undertaker, clearly confused.

'I didn't think you'd need them, so I don't have them. I don't want a custom-made coffin anyway; I don't have the money to waste on something like that. Just give me any old box to shove her in and have done with it.' You're beginning to question for what feels like the hundredth time what you ever saw in this man. He was vile, and you feel unclean thinking about all the times he'd touched you when you were newlyweds. If you'd only met Undertaker sooner, you would never have let this man near you.

Undertaker frowns slightly. 'Come now, that's no way for a man to speak about his late wife. I'll be more than happy to sell you one of the coffins I've already made, but I want to make sure she'll fit properly. You don't want her body to spent eternity feeling cramped, do you?' You can tell he doesn't like James all that much, and you wonder if he's figured out who he is. He only knows your former husband by name, after all. You're willing to bet he'd dislike him even more if he knew who he was.

'You presume to tell me how to speak? The impertinence of it all. I'll have you know I am a very important businessman. I refuse to be spoken to in such a manner!' Great, he's getting angry again. Part of you wishes Undertaker would just kick him out already. 

'I apologise, sir. Why don't you come and look at our coffins with me? My wife hasn't been at all well lately, she's not really up to showing you around.' James smirks.

'No doubt suffering from some kind of venereal disease. You have to be careful when picking women off of the streets; you never know what you might catch.' You see Undertaker's fists clench; it's not like him to get this angry over things. Not even Sebastian had elicited that kind of reaction from him. You gently place your hand on his shoulder, willing him to be calm. He exhales loudly. 

'Tell me, do you have a family? Other than your late wife that is?' James seems thrown off by the question; as are you, come to think of it.

He answers hesitantly. 'No, I don't. God has cursed me with two barren wives in a row, one of whom cheated and the other… well, that's why I'm here. My parents both died when I was a teenager, and I'm an only child.' You've heard his sob story before, but not the first part; barren wives? That simply wasn't true! Granted, you can't be sure about his latest wife, but you're far from barren. Undertaker had managed to get you with child almost immediately. You mentally will Undertaker to prove him for more information. 

Not for the first time in your relationship, you swear he can read your mind.

'That is a sad story. Barren wives, you say? How awful. It's a shame you'll never know the joys of expectant parenthood…' James smirks, clearly about to tell Undertaker who he is.

'Nor will you, if you keep that tramp with you. You see, I was once married to that thing over there, and in that time not once did she fall pregnant. So I started looking elsewhere; no point sowing good seed on barren land. Then I discover that she's been unfaithful to me, the ungrateful bitch. Most men would have thrown her out for her failure to provide children, but I took pity on her, and look what that got me! She humiliated me! I'd advice you to get shot of her as soon as you can, before she drags you down too.' He looks smug, but you know Undertaker is going to wipe that smirk clean off. James thinks he's destroyed Undertaker's perception of you. In fact, all he's done is given Undertaker all the ammunition he needs to make James feel very stupid indeed.

Undertaker smiles softly. 'I take it this other wife of yours failed to provide you with children too. Is that why she's needing one of my coffins?' James is about to stutter a reply, but Undertaker keeps talking. 'You spoke of not sowing good seed on barren land, but I'll tell you know; even the most fertile ground won't grow rotten seeds. Have you ever considered that you might be the problem, not your wives? I doubt that you have. You seem the kind of man who's too arrogant to consider that you might be at fault.

'How's your business going, by the way? I hear another partner backed out recently. It looks like it's going to be a tough year for you. I wonder if you'll be able to find a third wife now that your fortune is in jeopardy. I can't imagine anyone deciding to marry you based on your personality. Then again, we all have moments of madness, as my wife's former relationship with you is any indicator.

'Speaking of my darling wife, I can tell you know that she's far from barren; we've been intimate for little under three months now, and she's already carrying my child. 

'You recall I asked about your family earlier? There was a reason for that. I was wondering who'd be coming to pick out your coffin when you pass on. I warn you now, if you say one more vile thing about my wife, I'll make sure to shove your body into any old box. Do you still want the coffin?' You're stunned, Undertaker proving once again that no one insults the woman he loves.

James stutters, unable to think of a response. He walks over to the exit, mouth mimicking a goldfish. As he makes to leave, words finally appear in his mouth. 

'You'll regret this! All three of you! I'll ruin you! RUIN YOU! JUST YOU SEE IF I DON'T!' He slams the door, making the whole shop shake a little.

You help yourself to the tea on the desk, trying to calm your nerves; that was one visit you could have done without.

Undertaker stands behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. 'Looks like we lost a customer. Can't say I care. You always talk about how sleeping with Sebastian was your biggest mistake, but I beg to differ. That was only two small mistakes; being married to that this is a dreadful tragedy.' You giggle a little, and set your tea down on the table. You put your hands over his as he brings them to your belly.

'Thank you for standing up for us. We really appreciate it. In fact, if you sit down behind your desk for a while, I'll show you just how much your assistance is appreciated.' You can feel the beginnings of an erection digging into you, and hope that he's figured out what you're offering him.

He moves towards the chair, keeping you in his arms so you'll come with him. He sits down, bringing you into his lap. You kiss each other passionately, tongues intertwining in a dance that's become familiar to you both.

You slowly slide off of his lap, palming his now prominent erection as you go. He starts groaning, and you take that as an encouraging sign. 

When your legs reach the ground, you begin to push his robes up his legs until they gather at his side. He's decided not to wear anything at all underneath it today, meaning his erection is now directly in front of you. You start to feel nervous; you've never done this before. You'd attempted it with him a few times, but always backed down, afraid you'll do it wrong. You're feeling brave now though, emboldened by all that's happened lately. 

You take his tip into your mouth, sucking on it gently. He lets out a gasp; you must be doing something right.

Abandoning the tip, you pepper his shaft with kisses, making sure not to miss a single centimetre of it. He begins thrusting his hips, and you that as a hint that he needs more than just kisses; he needs something to thrust into.

You open your mouth as wide as you can and let him slide into, taking care not to gag. You can't take much of him in; you don't exactly have a lot of practice with things like this. You make up for this by grasping what's left of his shaft, squeezing it slowly as your hand and mouth work in unison, determined to ruin him.

He threads a hand into your hair, doing his best not force more of himself into you; he doesn't want you to feel uncomfortable.

You pick up your pace, and he starts moaning uncontrollably, losing himself in pleasure. He cries out a warning before finishing in your mouth, your name on his tongue as he reaches his climax.

You swallow every drop of his release, loving the taste of it. It's bitter, and vaguely salty, but the fact that it's his makes it delicious.

When he comes down from his high, he covers himself back up before taking you into his arms again. He starts kissing your face.

'Mm, that was wonderful, my darling. Is there anything I can do for you?' He strokes your face, and you smile at him. 

'Tell me you love me.' You say. You know he does, you just want to hear it.

He gives you a tender kiss. 'I love you.'

You snuggle into him, basking in the warmth of his love.

After a while, you get to thinking about what James had said; 'I'll ruin you'. At first, those words had concerned you, but they'd seemed familiar somehow. As the Undertaker runs small circles down your back, you remember where you've heard them; he said those words to Lord Phantomhive on the day of your visit.

The realisation makes you grin. His threat is an empty one, and you know it. 

There's nothing that could ruin your life right now.

You won't let it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you all like it? I hope so :3
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated ;)
> 
> See you in the next chapter (I hope!)


	17. Morning Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> A rather short chapter this time, mostly consisting of smut. There's fluff too mind, but this is mainly a smut chapter. Smut :P
> 
> Hope you like it :)

'Undertaker… please… more… harder… yes!' You cry out into the room, body awash with pleasure. 

This morning marks three and a half months since you and the Undertaker first transitioned from housemates to lovers, and you were celebrating in style. Well, not exactly celebrating. More like spontaneously making love.

After receiving your usual smattering of good morning kisses from Undertaker, a wave of pure lust had crashed over you, prompting you to start rubbing your groin against your lover's legs, hoping he got the message. Thankfully, it didn't take Undertaker long to figure out exactly what you were after. He'd immediately placed his head between your legs, and started to eat you out like a man possessed.

He's been in that position for a while now, apparently enjoying the way you taste. He's about to bring you to climax for a second time this morning, using nothing more than his tongue. You are fortunate indeed to have a lover who delights in bringing you pleasure. Still, you suspect he may have an ulterior motive…

His motives don't matter right now though. All that matters is how his tongue feels inside of you, lapping at your juices and causing even more to flow. The noises he's making are beyond obscene, which somehow turns you on even more.

You have to cover your face with a pillow to stop yourself from waking everyone within a mile radius. You swear this is the single most intense orgasm you've ever had, the pleasure making every last inch of your body feel weightless. Tears start pouring from your eyes, overwhelmed by it all. When you've finished, Undertaker sits up and starts cradling you in his arms.

He rubs a hand along your back. 'Was that too much? I'm sorry, I just wanted you to feel good. Please don't cry.' You choke out a laugh; for someone so smart, he can be really dense at times. Either that or he's worried. Knowing him, it's probably the latter.

You free yourself from his embrace, and get onto your hands and knees, presenting yourself to him. 'Do you still want me to feel good? If so, I suggest you stick that beast between your legs inside of me, and take me as if we're animals rutting in heat!' Your request prompts an instant change in his attitude; he's inside of you in seconds, grabbing onto your hands as he starts doing as you instructed.

He always puts so much passion into everything he does, from the way he treats his 'guests' to the way that he loves you. His body is moving into yours lovingly, despite how rough he's being. His thumbs start to stroke yours, as if he's trying to silently apologise. You don't understand what he has to apologise for; no one should have to apologise for being this good in bed. 

You start crying out, somehow feeling the tender shoots of third orgasm. You know you won't be reaching it this morning, however; Undertaker's pace is somehow increasing, signalling his impending release. You decide to push him over.

You tighten your inner muscles around him, squeezing around his entire length. The sudden pressure catches him off-guard, triggering his release before he even knows it's coming. 

He keeps his thrusts steady as he finishes, gradually getting less forceful. When he's done, he falls onto his side, using you intertwined hands to bring you into an embrace. He removes his hold on your hands, and starts to cradle your belly. A small bump as formed there now, conclusive evidence that you really were expecting. He hums contentedly. 

'Mm, what I lucky man I am. To think that my lovely young wife still desires me, despite her delicate condition.' He gives your neck a few kisses, earning him a giggle from you.

'You're not the only one who's lucky. Most husbands would force themselves upon their wives. At least you take my feelings into consideration…' you put one of your hands over one of his, interlinking your fingers over your still-forming child. He gives your ear a little nip.

'Sex is so much better when both parties are willing. It adds an emotional depth that is essential for proper courtship. Besides, if I forced myself on you, I'd risk harming you and the baby, so you don't have to worry about me doing such a thing. The two of you are everything I've ever wanted, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you both happy.' You start crying again, but this time is from joy rather than ecstasy. After the all the ways you've been mistreated in the past, you still can't quite believe you've found someone who truly loves you.

You turn your head to give him a quick kiss. Your body starts to feel tired from all the exercise you've just had. 'I think what would make me happiest right now is staying in bed all day. I'm not sure I want to leave it ever again.' He grins at you.

'You can if you want to. I can bring you some food on a tray, and manage the shop on me own. I'll even give you a little bell, so you can summon me if you need anything.' He's seems far too pleased with your idea; he's planning something. 

You decide not to play into his hands. 'That's okay my love. I think it'll do me good to move around while I still can. I'm going to weigh as much as a small horse before too long.' You sit yourself up and he comes with you, hand determined not to leave your belly. You roll your eyes at him, but he just smiles and puts his head down to speak to his child. 

'Mummy is quite the contrary one, isn't she? I bet if I told her to leave bed, she'd stay in it!' You pet his hair, allowing him to caress the bump for a few more moments before slipping out of bed carefully. He sprints out of his side of the bed, rushing to fetch you some clothes. 

He grabs you a loose-fitting cotton dress, and proceeds to put it on you, kissing your body as he goes. You're starting to feel aroused again, and briefly reconsider the idea of staying in bed all day. Alas, you really can't. You'd go mad if you sat alone in bed all day. 

He puts on his own robe before holding out his hand for you to take. When you do, he practically skips to the kitchen with you, clearly in a fantastic mood.

As he prepares breakfast for you, your mind flashes back to a conversation you had in here the day after your pregnancy was announced. There's something that's been bugging you ever since that day.

'My love, can I ask you something?' He smiles at you.

'Of course, wifey. What is it you want to know?' You take a deep breath; you know he isn't going to like your question.

'What would the other grim reapers do if they found out about us?' He freezes, clearly not expecting that question. His whole body seems ultra tense, and for a moment you deeply regret you line of questioning. He takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself before giving you an answer. He looks you straight in the eyes when he answers.

'Nothing. At least, not to you. The crime of harming a human before time is a serious one. Even more serious than choosing to mate with one…' he dishes up breakfast is silence, his mind trying to formulate the second half of his explanation. You wait patiently for him to continue.

'Things are more complicated for me. If I had taken your offer of sexual favours, and if we had taken precautions, I would have been let off with a warning. However, the situation is different now, what with you expecting and all. I'm unsure if any living reaper other than myself knows that such a union is possible. Most of the old council were killed fighting demons a few centuries ago. This news could shake the very foundation of reaper society. Naturally, they'd want to silence me, as they silenced the others.' You can't believe what he's saying; if the other grim reapers find out about the two of you, they'll kill Undertaker. You feel faint; you can't lose him, you just can't! 

He strokes your face. 'There is an alternate course of action. I don't know if I told you this, but when I left the reapers I held a very high rank. Some would even go so far as to say I was a legend. With that kind of sway, I've no doubt I could convince them to spare my life, for a price. Information has always been my greatest export, and I have a whole wealth of it that they could have in exchange for leaving me alone for good. I think they'd accept that offer; they're a pragmatic bunch. Please don't worry about it, love. You're in no condition to worry about anything, other than expanding our family.' He leans over for a quick kiss before he begins eating.

You wolf down your food, all the bedroom activities clearly having an effect on your appetite. He watches you while you eat, and you begin to think he gets a kick out of it. 

When you've both finished, you insist on cleaning up. He kisses you deeply. 'That would be most helpful, oh wifey mine. Actually, I've just remembered I have to do something this morning. Can you open up for me when you're finished in here? There's a kiss in it for you.' You smile at him.

'Two kisses, and I want a cuddle too.' He hastily agrees to the deal before running out the door. You hear the main door slam closed, and the tell-tale bang of the sign falling down. He really needs to fix that. You let out a small sigh; you hope he'll be back before too long.

Little do you know, soon he'll be back with a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm, just what could his surprise be? You'll find out soon enough ;)
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who's read this story, and any of my others. Knowing that you're reading makes me want to keep writing.
> 
> Hope to see you all soon :)


	18. Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Warning; there are some dubious goings-on in this chapter. Nothing too 'full-on', but I figured I should warn you all anyway.
> 
> Also, say hello to a new character! Who's totally out of character! Alas, it was somewhat necessary for the fic, so please forgive me.
> 
> That all said, I hope you like it :)

The Undertaker has been out for over an hour now, and you're really starting to miss him. The shop just isn't the same when he's not here… 

You've been thinking of things you can do to occupy yourself in his absence. You consider rearranging the coffins on display, but you know Undertaker won't like that; he'd probably have a fit if he returned to find you moving coffins in your condition! You then consider cleaning, but the place is practically spotless…

Baking! You can bake a cake!

No, that won't do. That would involve leaving the shop unattended, which isn't exactly ideal. All you can really do it sit down and await his return.

You're about to take a seat when the door opens. A lone gentleman strides confidentially into the shop. He's tall, and clad in an expensive looking three piece suit. He has a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose, precariously close to the edge. He pushes them back before staring at you, eyes burning into you. 

His stare is unnerving, but you hold your own; you've had far more intimidating customers in the past. You put on the best smile you can muster, and greet him as you would anyone else. 'Welcome, Sir. Are you in need of a coffin today? I'm afraid the Undertaker himself is out on an errand, but I'll be more than happy to assist you.' He makes a small grunting sound before answering.

'You have impeccable manners. That's something I wasn't expecting. I'm afraid that I need to talk to the Undertaker in person, however. Would it be okay for me to wait here for him? I can come back later if it's inconvenient.' He seems polite enough, but there's something about him that you find deeply unsettling. You're not sure what it is, until you take a closer look at the eyes you've been staring at for so long; they're identical to Undertaker's eyes.

This man is a grim reaper.

Internal panic sets in; you cannot let this man discover your relationship with the Undertaker. If the stranger finds out your carrying his child… no, you can't afford to give into fear. Not now. You need to be strong, to put on a brave face and protect your lover. 

You smile sweetly. 'You're more than welcome to wait, sir. Would you care for some tea? I doubt the boss'll mind if I raid his stash.' You commend yourself for your quick-thinking; pretending to be Undertaker's employee is genius! Your answer seems to convince the stranger, at least.

'Tea would be lovely. Black, no sugar.' You scurry off to the kitchen to prepare the tea, praying that Undertaker will come home soon.

When the tea is done, you return to the shop, setting the tray down on the desk as you normally do. You pour him a cup that's just as he requested, and hand it to you, hands trembling a little from nerves. He accepts the tea.

'This smells excellent. You clearly have a talent for making it.' You thank him for his compliment before pouring your own cup, sitting down on a coffin opposite him. He looks at you, confusion written all over his face.

'Should you really be drinking tea during work hours? This is a business, not a charity. I'm sure the Undertaker won't be pleased when he returns to find his shop girl sipping tea with a client.' Shit. You've broken out of role. You need an answer, and fast!

Thankfully, living with the Undertaker has quickened your wit considerably. 

'He lets me have tea breaks every so often, I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, he'd be more upset if he found out I wasn't entertaining his guest properly.' He lets out another grunt, and you know he can't argue with your logic. He sips his tea without further comment.

The air between the two of you is tense, neither of you making any attempts at conversation. The silence is only making you feel more nervous, but you can't think of anything to say. Finally, as he finishes his tea, the stranger starts speaking again.

'That was as divine as it smelt. My name is Mr. Spears, but please call me William. I do so hate formalities when there's a beautiful young woman involved.' He smiles a little, and you go into panic mode again; is he trying to flirt with you? Surely not. Unfortunately, you suspicions are confirmed as soon as he starts talking.

'Tell me, are you currently seeing anyone? I know for a fact that you're not married; what kind of man would send his beautiful wife off to work in a place like this?' Oh great, another man who sees women as little more than objects to be put in a home and stared at. Still, is telling him the truth worth the risk of revealing your secret?

You op to totally ignore his first question, but answer the second one with a degree of honest. 'The kind of man who respects his wife's decisions. Besides, this place really isn't that bad, once you get use to Undertaker's sense of humour.' You force a smile, hoping that you've steered the conversation away from your marital status. It appears to have worked, but there's a problem;

William is very persistent.

He rises from his chair and stalks over to you, a predatory expression on his face. 'I'll take your refusal to answer the question as a no. I really shouldn't be doing this, but I fear it's been a long time since I've had any kind of release. How about we lock up this shop, and you bend over one of these coffins for me? I know it's not the most gentlemanly of propositions, but I assure you your services shall be well-rewarded. Is 10 pounds acceptable?' Unbelievable. You're being propositioned by a grim reaper! Undertaker has told you multiple times that they look down on having relations with humans, but apparently the rules have changed since he was with them.

You have to think of a way to refuse him without giving yourself away.

You decide to play the offended card, and slap him across the face. 'How dare you, sir?! Is that anyway to speak to a lady?! I am not some common whore, I'm a shop assistant! Kindly contain yourself, or I shall have no choice but to throw you out!' You try to hide your fear with an affronted look. Surely this will be enough to put him off.

Unfortunately, it seems to have made him even more determined. He grabs your wrists and pins them to a nearby coffin, forcing his lips onto yours. You try to escape, but his grasp on you is too strong. All you can do is stand there unresponsive, hoping he'll stop when he realises you're not reciprocating his advances. 

He pulls back, panting slightly due to his sudden movements. He whispers in your ear. 'There now, see? There's nothing to it. Just say yes and accept my money. No one need ever know.' He releases one of your hands so he can grope one of your breasts. You hit at his arm, but it doesn't deter him even a little.

You have two choices to make; you can either let this happen, or you can tell him of your condition.

To tell him of your condition would be to tell him of your relationship with the Undertaker, something that could well result in you losing him forever. There's always a chance he could talk himself out of execution, but is that a risk you're willing to take?

However, if you let him take you, it'll break Undertaker's heart. He's treated you so wonderfully, and loved you so purely, that to sleep with William would be the ultimate betrayal. He'd sooner risk his own death than have you bed another. You can't bring yourself to hurt him, not even if it means saving him.

For the first time in your life, you realise that there's nothing you can do.

… or is there?

After all, he's done nothing to restrain your legs.

Even though you know full-well you won't stand a chance against him in a fight, you decide to do the only thing you can do; kick him as hard as you can, right between his legs.

Your assailant lets out a scream of pain, doubling over to clutch at his wounded crotch. You take the opportunity to push him over, knocking him onto the hard floor of the shop. He continues groaning in pain, and you make for the door, about to call for help.

Before you can get that far, the door opens, revealing a happy-looking Undertaker. 'Sorry I'm so late, things took longer than I… what's going on?' Undertaker's gaze alternates between you and the wounded reaper on the floor. The happiness on his face is replaced by a plethora of emotions, including anger. He looks at you, as if he's silently demanding an explanation.

All you can do is sob hysterically.

He wraps his arms around you and starts stroking your back. 'There, there, it's okay. I'm not angry at you, wifey. I just want to know what's going on. Please don't cry.' As you hysterical sobbing continues, William recovers enough to stand, albeit with his legs spread a bit.

'That woman kicked me! If I were you, I'd fire her! She's clearly not suited to dealing with members of the public!' He sounds furious, but you're too busy burying your face in Undertaker's robes to see what his expression is. Your head brushes against something, presumably what he set out to collect this morning. You'd normally try to figure out what it is, but you're far too distraught for such things.

Undertaker doesn't sound any calmer than William. 'I'll have you know that this woman is well-loved by both our customers and myself, so that isn't going to happen. May I ask what you did to provoke her? Or why you're here for that matter?' That's a fair point, actually; why is William here?

You hear the sound of glasses being adjusted. 'What I did is irrelevant. She still must be punished for attacking me in such a manner. 

'As to why I'm here, I'd sooner we talk away from certain… vicious parties.' You cling tightly to Undertaker, feeling too fragile to be left on your own. Thankfully, he can read you like a book.

'Your aversion to the question is an answer in and of itself. I'm sure I'll get the truth later, once my dear wifey has calmed down. 

As for our business, there's nothing you can say to me that can't be said to her. She already knows what we are, William.' His words make you panic even more; if he keeps calling you 'wifey', then William is going to figure out you're involved.

You hear the rustling of paper. 'Officially, you're still listed as being a member of the high council. Therefore, in order to pass our latest motion, I need you to sign this document. I have no doubt you'll be in favour of the motion; it makes the rules on human-reaper interaction slightly more lenient.' There's silence, presumably caused by Undertaker reading the document in question. Finally, after what feels like forever, he starts to speak again.

'That's interesting. The council are finally legalising reaper-human relations, as long as it does not present a conflict of interest. This is wonderful! Ha, it's only taken you centuries! Pass me a pen, and I'll sign this for you on one condition; you apologise to my wife. She's very fragile at the moment, and you've clearly done something to upset her. Say sorry, and I'll allow the motion to pass.' Oh shit. He's told him. What now? Will he take the Undertaker away from you? You cling to him harder than ever, as if you can keep him there using the force of your grip alone.

William makes a frightened noise in the back of his throat. 'Your… your wife? Oh dear. I'm dreadful sorry. Had I only know who she was, I would never have acted in such a fashion. Please accept my sincerest apologises, dear woman. I assure you, it won't happen again.' He sounds afraid, as if Undertaker is making him apologise at knife point.

You try to control your sons enough to answer him. 'Y-you o-o-only say t-that bec-cause you're s-s-scared my hus-sband will k-kill you if y-you don't!' You hear a laugh forming inside of the Undertaker, followed by a loud gulp from William. 

He seems very shaken when he speaks again. 'Your signature, Undertaker? The sooner I have it, the sooner I can leave.' You hear a scratching sound, followed by documents being shoved inside of a jacket. With any luck, that means he'll be leaving now.

Sure enough, you hear footsteps heading towards the door. You lift your head up to see William preparing again, but not before saying one last thing. 'I apologise once again for my behaviour. It was unacceptable. I hope this won't affect our working relationship, and look forward to seeing you both in the future. Have a pleasant afternoon.' He leaves, and you've never felt more relieved. You start sobbing again, glad that his visit is over.

Undertaker pulls back a few inches so he can look at your face. 'Whatever did he do, love? I don't think I've ever seen you this bad. Let's shut up shop and talk for a while. You need to calm down, for the baby's sake.' He tries to wipe away your tears, but they keep falling. He slowly walks away from you, not removing his gaze from you once. When he's locked the door and flipped the sign, he leads you to the bedroom.

He takes a seat on the bed, and indicates that you should do the same. You do, but you turn your gaze away from him. You know all hell will break loose when he discovers what transpired a few moments ago.

He puts a hand on your cheek and gently coaxes your head to turn until it faces him. His expression is soft, full of only concern and love. He strokes your face with his thumb, and you finally start talking.

'He… I… I-I don't know where to begin.' He moves closer, wrapping his spare arm around you. The gesture gives you courage. 'I thought he was a customer, but then he insisted on speaking with you. I-I saw his eyes. They're like yours. I figured out that he was a reaper. I panicked. I was so scared he'd find out about the baby… I pretended I was just a shop girl! I made us tea, and I honestly thought it would be okay. Then he started asking if I was taken. I couldn't tell him the truth, I was scared he'd take you away from me.

'He… he offered to pay me for sex. When I turned him down, he got… forceful.' Undertaker's whole body tenses up, and you can see a glint of fury in his eyes.

'Did he hurt you?' You're dreading having to answer that. How are you supposed to tell the man you love that another man's lips have touched yours? That another man has touched you? Sure, you were hardly a virgin when he found you, but that was different; that was before. This was after you'd promised yourself to him, after you'd unofficially married him. 

After you'd discovered you were carry his child.

You take a deep breath. You've both promised to be honest. Sometimes the truth hurts, but the pain is nothing compared to the bitter sting of lies.

'He kissed me. I'm so sorry, Undertaker. I… I couldn't stop him, he had my hands pinned to my sides. After that he grabbed at my chest… I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could. I know I should have done it sooner, but I couldn't think straight! 

'I'll understand if you want me to sleep in one of the coffins for a while. I deserve it. I've failed you.' You're crying again, tears of heartbreak. You close your eyes, unwilling to look at him. You don't want to see the hate in his eyes, or the heartache.

You feel a light pressure on your lips; he's kissing you. You timidly respond, unsure of the gestures' meaning. The hand on your face trails down your body, coming to rest on your breast. He squeezes it gently, causing you to moan a little. He breaks the kiss, hand once again wiping the tears for your eye.

'There we are. All better. It's like he never touched you. I'm glad you told me what happened. However, if he ever comes back, I'm going to need you to cuddle into me again, just as you did a moment ago. I fear that's the only thing that will stop me from wringing the bastard's neck.' His tone is almost jovial, but you've been with him long enough to know he's serious. 

He kisses you a few more times, until your tears have all dried up. Then, he kisses down your face, as if he's trying to remove all evidence of them. It reminds you of the first time you saw his face up close, and how you'd kissed along his scars. In a way, he's doing the same thing. The only real difference is that his scars are visible, but yours exist just under the surface. 

You pull away from him, setting your hand on his face. 'Thank you, my love. For everything. Now, why don't I make you some tea? I'm anxious to hear what you got up to this morning.' You make to stand, but he stops you, gently dragging you back onto the bed. 

'Close your eyes, my lovely. I have quite the surprise for you.' A surprise? For you? Really? What could it be? 

You do as instructed, closing your eyes tightly. You feel him leave the bed, and hear a slight creaking sound directly in front of you. He grabs both your hands, and positions them in front of you, palms facing upwards. He places a small kiss on each of your wrists, before you feel something more solid in them. 

He rests his hands on your knees. 'You can open your eyes now.' You do, and you can feel tears forming once again. 

It's a small red box. The kind one finds in a jewellers. 

You hands are trembling as you open the box. Nestled just inside is a simple silver ring, with a few flowers etched onto its surface. Upon closer inspection, you notice there's an inscription inside of the ring.

'Amor gignit amorem'

Latin has never really been your strong point, but thankfully Undertaker has you covered. 'It means 'love begets love.' I know it isn't much, but I wanted to give you something. A physical representation of our relationship. I probably should have taken you to choose your own, but I wanted it to be a surprise. If you hate it we can…' you cut him off with a deep kiss. He returns it eagerly, lips duelling yours in the age old battle for control. You surrender to him willingly, loving the feeling of him taking control.

When the kiss ends, you hand him the ring. He looks totally lost before you whisper 'I'd like you to put it on me. To make it official.' He wastes no time, sliding the ring onto your finger with ease; it's a perfect fit. You're about to question how he knows your size, but you figure you're better off not knowing. He probably measured you in your sleep or something. 

You drag him into another passionate kiss, before standing up again. You'd love to kiss him all day, but alas, you've promised him tea. You're certain he wouldn't mind trading tea for a tumble, but you decide to make the beverage anyhow. After all, it's still early. There could be customers waiting.

You tell him to open up again while you make the drinks. He showers you with a few more kisses before skipping into the shop, singing a song you've never even heard of.

As you prepare the tea, you can't help but admire his gift. Although you've already worn such a thing, knowing it's from him makes it different. 

You place your beringed hand over your bump. Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any good? This chapter took me much longer than usual for some reason…
> 
> As always, feedback is the best kind of back :D 
> 
> Also, expect to see more cameos and appearances later on. There are so many interesting characters in the Black Butler universe, it would be unfair not to include them a bit.
> 
> Hope to see you all next time


	19. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> A little while ago, a user by the name of 'Cry_Kitty' said 'I got a small suggestion for the next chapters: Maybe the reader/you could prepare a little surprise for Undertaker since the reader/you has been kind of passive until now? Like surprising him by drawing the two of them a hot bath or something like that while he´s out for work'
> 
> Always one to listen to others, I've taken the suggestion on board, and this is the result.
> 
> Or rather, part one of the result.
> 
> Part two will be up in a few days' time, and will hopefully be one of the smuttiest things I've ever written. So here's looking forward to that.
> 
> For now, enjoy :)

It's been a two weeks since William's visit, and things between you and Undertaker have never been better. He's been so attentive lately, taking care of your every need without a single complaint. Two days ago, you'd woken him up in the wee hours of the morning demanding pancakes. He'd given you a quick kiss before heading off to make you some. He'd returned with a stack as thick as both of your arms, covered in fresh fruit and honey. He'd waited for you to finish, then asked if you wanted more! When you'd told him you were full, he'd taken away the plate, putting it into the kitchen before snuggling up with you again.

Later that same day, you'd told him you were cold, so he brought in the duvet and some pillows and made you a little camp inside of of his coffins (leaving the lid off, of course). You'd had some funny looks from the customers, but you were too happy to care, snuggled up and warm as could be. 

Then there's the lovemaking. Your hormones have been driving you wild, prompting you to initiate relations at an almost alarming frequency. The two of you have now officially done it in every room imaginable, and on most of the furniture. 

Your current state of being equal parts demanding and horny, and an increased workload thanks to an outbreak of dysentery have caused your poor husband to become very tired. You're surprised he has the energy to stand, let alone take care of you and the shop. He needs a break.

Thankfully, you've concocted a plan that will give him the break he so desperately needs. 

All you need to do is convince the Undertaker to leave the shop for a while.

That is a remarkably easy task, given how much he cares for you. You simply have to request a few things from town, and he'll be out of the shop in a heartbeat. At least, you hope he'll do that, or you plan is ruined.

You're both currently sat in the shop, having opened up about an hour ago. Undertaker is filling out a ludicrous number of forms, and you're absentmindedly sweeping the floor, thinking of the best way to ask Undertaker to go shopping for you. You could just ask him, but that seems too forward. Besides, you need to make it look spontaneous, like you've only just thought of things to request.

A brilliant plan hits you.

You stop sweeping, and move your hands to cradle your bump. You start speaking to it, your voice loud enough for Undertaker to hear. 'Daddy's very busy right now, you can't keep asking him for things.' You see Undertaker's head whip towards you out of the corner of your eye. Time to up the anti. 'He loves us both so much, but he has to look after the shop too. Maybe tomorrow we can go out and get what you want. Today just isn't the best day. I'm sorry.' You stroke your belly, and aren't at all surprised when a different hand joins yours. Undertaker has his arms wrapped around you, hands resting near yours. He puts his head on your shoulders, looking down as he speaks.

'Daddy is never too busy for you, little one. Whatever you want, it's yours. What does our baby want, wifey?' It's a terribly dirty trick, but it seems to have worked wonders. Still, you act reluctant, not wanting him to figure out your surprise. 

'Honestly, my love, don't worry. It's just that the baby has been making me crave all sorts of things lately. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry.' He kisses you deeply, and you have to fight the urge to tackle him to the floor and have your way with him. Not that he'd object, but that would severely hinder your plans. 

He walks around so he's facing you, and caresses your cheek. 'Your happiness is my top priority. Besides, if you're craving it, that must mean the baby needs it. I have no intention of neglecting the needs of the people I love. Whatever it is, I'll go out and get it for you.' You're a terrible person. You should find Sebastian, and have him deliver you to the gates of hell itself. Alas, that would probably break Undertaker's heart. 

You beam at him. 'Well, if you're sure, I'd like bacon, eggs, and some potatoes, please. We'll watch the shop for you.' He chucked a bit, hand leaving your face. 

'Sounds good to me. I'll get cooking as soon as I get back. I promise I'll be quick!' He kisses you before darting out the door, determined to fulfil your needs as soon as he can.

You wait about a minute, then flip the sign on the door. You quickly head into the bathroom, and proceed to draw him a bath, dropping in some lavender oil to help him relax. Finally, you fetch him some clean clothes and a towel, placing them next to the bath. Set up complete, you head back to the shop, eagerly awaiting his return.

You don't have to wait long; Undertaker clearly doesn't want to keep you waiting. He steps into the shop, arms ladened with food and face full of confusion. He's presumably about to ask why you've shut up shop, but you silence him by putting your finger over his lips and winking. You walk around him, lock the door, and take the food from him. You smile at him sweetly.

'Wait right there while I put these away. I have a surprise for you.' You wink again, and he stays put, curiosity now showing on his face. Your plan to surprise him has apparently been a complete success. 

After putting the food in the kitchen, you make a small detour, heading into the bedroom. You reach under the bed as best you can, and retrieve the cloth he uses to blindfold you from time to time. 

You practically skip back to the shop, giddy with how well your plan is shaping up. You just hope the rest of the day goes smoothly…

Undertaker sees the cloth in your hands, and grins like a madman. 'It must be a big surprise if you've planning to blindfold me. I can't wait to see what it is.' Your heart sinks; he probably thinks it's something really special. As you wrap the cloth around his eyes, you feel your enthusiasm wane considerably. What if he's disappointed with his surprise? 

You lead him to the bathroom, hoping he doesn't hate what you have waiting for him. 

When you reach the bathroom, you remove the cloth from his eyes. 'You've been working so hard lately, I wanted to find a way to make it up to you, so I decided to run you a bath. I'm also going make you dinner. I'm sorry for the deception, but I wanted it to be a surprise…' you chew on your bottom lip, anxiously awaiting his response.

His face is a picture; this is the happiest you've seen him since you told him of your condition. His eyes are full of joy, removing all of your anxiety. Clearly, he likes his surprise. 

He kisses you passionately before hugging you to his chest, his entire being radiating love. 'No one has ever done anything like this for me. I don't know what I've done to deserve a woman like you, but it must have been something amazing. My wifey…' you feel something damp on your head; is he crying? You look up, and sure enough there are tears falling from his eyes. You smile affectionately at him, your heart melting under his gaze. If you'd only known how happy he'd be, you would have done this so much sooner.

You start to remove his clothing slowly, running your hands over his countless scars. He's been through so much, yet he still finds it in him to love you. He's a good man, and he makes you feel like a good woman. 

When he's naked, you lead him to the tub, and watch as he slowly sinks into the water. He lets out a hum of contentment, before letting his whole body relax. You watch him as he baths, wishing you could be in there with him. Alas, in your condition you'd never be able to fit in there comfortably with him. 

He sinks his head underneath the water, wetting his hair in preparation for washing. Before he has the chance to grab the soap, you take it, pocketing your wedding ring before working it into a lather. 

You wash his hair for him, trying your best to massage his scalp as you go. He starts moaning, your efforts clearly affecting him. Sure enough, when you look down at his lap you can see the tip of his length peeking out of the water. 

You finish soaping up his hair, and while he re-submerges, you move down the tub to grasp his erection. He resurfaces almost instantly, gasping in shock. He looks at you, hair sticking to his face and mouth open in surprise. You start to stroke him steadily, hand applying a moderate amount of pressure. He starts thrusting his hips on instinct, moaning all the while. His hands grasp the side of the bath so hard his knuckles start to turn white, and his eyes are tightly shut, his whole body focusing solely on sensation rather than sight.

You speed up your motions after a while, determined to make his finish as soon as you can. A few more pumps are all it takes to have him spilling all over your hand, hips moving erratically as he rides out his orgasm. His seed forms a translucent skin on the water, which props his to leave the bath before getting covered in it.

You're the one who towels him off, taking special care not to leave a single part of him wet. When you're done, you give him a small kiss before requesting that he meets you in the kitchen when he's dressed.

You leave the room and hurry to the kitchen, keen to prepare your meal as soon as you can. It's technically too early for dinner, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're the one doing all the cooking today, not him.

As you enter the kitchen, you put your ring back on and start peeling the potatoes he bought earlier. You hadn't just send him out for any old food stuffs; you'd sent him off for the ingredients you need to cook him a meal. 

He enters the room, and is about to start helping when you give him a stern look. 'Today is all about you, mister, so don't even think about doing any work. Just sit back and keep me company while I make you dinner.' He giggles at you slightly.

'If you insist, dearie. By the way, I hope you realise that I'm going to show you just how much I appreciate your efforts. I hope you still have that cloth, because tonight I'm going to pleasure you until you scream my name.' He smiles at you, which makes his words even more exciting. You know that as soon as you step into that bedroom tonight, you're in for a whole world of ecstasy.

You can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you all enjoy? Like I said, there will be a part two in less than a week, filled with smut. And cooking. But mostly smut.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all soon :)


	20. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Sorry this chapter is later than planned, I've had a busy few days…
> 
> For those of you who have been following Broken Pieces, I have an update; I now have a helix piercing. It stings a bit, but it's not affected me as bad as I thought it would (well, not yet at least)
> 
> I'm also still working on my writer's block for the one-shot series, but I'm getting there.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Cooking is harder than it looks.

You potter around the kitchen helplessly, trying to figure out what to do. You're making boiled potatoes with bacon and scrambled eggs, but so far it's been a disaster. You've burnt one load of bacon already, and the eggs keep sticking to the pan. You're so frustrated you could cry; all you want is to make a nice meal for your husband. You can't even do that…

Undertaker picks up on your current state of mind. 'You said you didn't want me to help you, but would you like a few pointers?' You could kiss him! You should kiss him! You speed over and plant a kiss on his lips. 'I'll take that as a yes. The potatoes are okay, but you need to cook the bacon and eggs at a lower temperature. You also need to put a drop of oil in the pan.' You do as he suggests, lowering the temperature of the stove and starting the bacon again.

However, the oil is a bad idea; it starts spitting at you. You jump back in surprise, and Undertaker lets out a giggle. 'Hot oil spits, love. You're going to have to be careful.' You glare at him, sticking your tongue out as you do. He winks in response. 

You cautiously approach the bacon again, afraid of it spitting at you again. It does, but it's not as violent this time; must be because the pan has cooled a bit.

You make a start on the eggs, determined not to let them stick this time. Miraculously, they seem to be okay. You begin to scramble them, taking care to move them around the pan steadily.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, dinner is ready. You plate up, making sure to give Undertaker the most edible-looking bits of food. He grins happily at you as you take a seat.

'Smells wonderful. Thank you for cooking, love. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know.' You smile shyly at him, before taking your first bite. 

It tastes vile.

The bacon is a bit burnt, the eggs are bland, and the potatoes have a strange texture to them that makes you feel queasy. Your heart sinks; he's in for a whole world of disappointment. 

He makes a contented noise. 'This is yummy! What a talented cook you are!' He's lying, he has to be. It's awful. You say as much to him. 'That's only because you gave yourself all the worse bits. The good stuff is delicious! Have more faith in yourself.' He looks at you so sincerely you're inclined to believe him. 

'Thank you. Still, I'm not as good as you. Perhaps you could give me lessons? I need to start doing more things for us. I can't expect you to look after me all the time. I need to start looking after you more often.' You reach your hand out to him, and he takes it in both of his own. He starts kissing his way across your knuckles steadily, looking at you as he does. When he's kissed them all, he answers you.

'I'm more than happy to teach you, love, but you don't need to do anything. Well, you'll need to help with the little one when he or she appears, but that's not for a while yet. I like looking after you. It gives me a sense of true purpose. For so long I've been alone, filling my years with hollow tasks and meaningless activities. You've brought so much joy into my life, and are currently preparing to bring me even more. If you really want to look after me, then our original agreement of companionship and laughter will be care enough.' You start to cry, crushed by the weight of his sentiment. He can be so soppy at times, but that's one of the reasons you love him so much.

You stand up and, unsure of how to reply, start to wash the dishes. 

You get as far as filling the sink when a pair of arms wrap themselves around you. 'Well, there is one more thing you can do for me; follow me into the bedroom and let me show you how much I appreciate your surprises.' He nibbles on your ear, and you immediately stop what you're doing, libido kicking in suddenly. Never mind following, you sprint ahead of the Undertaker, eager to see what he has planned for you.

You stand just in front of the bed, unsure how he wants you. He walks in casually, appraising you with his eyes. He stops walking a few inches before he reaches you. 'Do you still have the blindfold on you?' He asks. You produce it from your cleavage, where you'd tucked it before undressing him earlier. He takes it from you, grinning ear to ear like a madman. 

'Turn around then, my lovely.' You do as instructed, and he secures the blindfold over your eyes. You can sense him waving a hand before your eyes, but your vision is completely cut off. Undertaker approves.

He starts to undress you at a leisurely pace, taking his time kissing every last inch of skin revealed to him as he goes. He falls to his knees as the dress falls away, leaving you clad only in your underwear. He takes his time removing them too, sliding them down you legs whist kissing the outside of one of your thighs. When he reaches your ankle, he starts working his way back up, only he chooses to use the inside of your leg this time. A hand caresses the leg not being kissed, and you bend forward, hands grabbing onto the covers as you enjoy his teasing caresses.

His mouth makes it to the apex of your thighs, and he swipes his tongue across you hungrily, tasting the wetness his ministrations have caused you to product. 

You reaction is immediate. You cry out into the night, spreading your legs without even realising in an attempt to give him better access. It clearly works, as his tongue slowly works its way inside of you. It feels like forever since his took you this way, although you know it's been mere days since he last had his head between your legs. He's gotten into a routine of eating you out most morning as a wake-up call, but the last few days he's been so tired you've been the one to wake first. He's making up for it now though, creeping a hand up to you with your clit as his tongue continues to lap at your juices.

You begin to feel a orgasm approaching, but there's a problem; your legs have a tendency to give way after an orgasm, but if you fall now, you risk landing on the baby. You start to feel concerned, until Undertaker stops, and rises to his feet. He nibbles your ear again as he starts to caress your bump.

'Do you remember the first night I cut off your vision? I told you how sexy I thought you'd look with child. I was right, you know. I've never seen anyone as desirable as you. I'd like to finish what I've started, but for that we'll need to rearrange ourselves. Turn around, and get onto your back. Open your legs up like a flower in bloom, so that I might taste my own personal supply of sweet, sweet nectar oncemore.' His words are almost enough to finish you off, but alas, mental stimulation just isn't enough. You position yourself as instructed, dangling your legs off of the bed so that he has unlimited access to you. 

He picks up where he left off immediately, licking you in a frenzy. You cry out his name as your climax finally greets you, tangling your hands in his hair as you rock your hips into his face. 

He doesn't stop moving until he's satisfied you're satisfied. When he does stop, he licks your juices from his lips as he gazes down at you.

Your body is flushed for your resent exertion, positively glowing with post-orgasmic bliss. Your breasts look even bigger than usual, swollen due to your delicate condition. He runs his hands over you tenderly, as if he's touching you for the very first time. 

His hands eventually reach your rear, giving it a light squeeze. He's still, and you're sure of you could see you'd notice uncertainty in his eyes. Thankfully, he's always been quick to overcome uncertainty.

'Would you ever be interested in me taking you another way? A less…' his hand trails over your back hole. 'Conventional way? Not until the baby is born, mind; I'd rather we keep our experiments between the two of us.' The idea is certainly a tempting one. After all, it could be good to spice up your romantic life once there's a new addition to the family. However, there's something you've been wanting to try that'll suit this situation perfectly.

'I like the sound of that. Can we do a little experiment tonight though? It's something I've wanted to try for a while now. You can say no, but please consider it.' He takes the blindfold from your eyes, and looks into them.

'Ooo, so wifey has a request, does she? I'm looking forward to hearing it.' He starts toying with a nipple, and you have to fight to keep your concentration. Swallowing all of your nerves, you utter your request.

'I-I'd… I'd like to blindfold you. Please?' Your blush gets even stronger, and you feel embarrassed, right up until Undertaker hands you the blindfold. 

'Why, what a naughty little minx I've married. I must have rubbed off on you, in more ways than one.' He winks at you, before spreading himself out on the bed. You put the blindfold on him, and wave your hand in front of his face. He grins at you. 'I'm already half-blind, love. Please, do whatever you want to me. I'm all yours, after all.' His words are true in more ways that one, and that makes your heart sing with glee. 

Your first order of business is to undress him, which you do quickly and methodically. When he's totally naked, you straddle his hips, making sure to nestle his erection between your folds. He grunts as he feels the wetness against his sensitive shaft, but you do nothing to further stimulated it. Instead, you focus your attention on the scars littering his chest. 

One by one, you kiss across his scars, starting with the smallest before finishing with the one across his neck. From there, you trail kisses down his chest until you reach a nipple. You tease it with your teeth, earning you a sudden thrust of his hips. It threatens to unbalance you, until you dig your nails into his shoulders for support. He cries out, as a look of ecstasy crosses his face. You've never seen him quite so worked up; you need to do this more often.

You decide to try dirty talk, knowing that now is probably the best chance you'll have. You move both of your hands to his nipples, and start saying the first things that pop into your head. 'You like this, huh? You like the way I feel against your cock and your nipples?' His face contorts in pleasure again. 

'Yes mistress!' He cries out, and you have to take a breath to calm yourself. You weren't expecting him to call you such a thing, but you find that you love it.

You decide to play along. 'Good boy. It's good to know you feel pleasure, although it's me that really needs the pleasure right now. I've been far too good to you lately, letting you fill me up whenever you want. I think it's time you did something for me.' You hope you've not gone too far, implying that he doesn't satisfy you.

Undertaker is totally immersed in the game now, and is willing to go along with your words. 'A thousand apologies, mistress. I've been too careless lately. I'll make it up to you in anyway you like, so long as you'll let me sink into those warm and wonderful depths of yours.' He is still the champion of dirty talk, as again he comes close to setting you off with words alone. However, you're sure that your demand will make him falter. 

'I'm gonna ride your cook for all it's worth, and you're not to spill inside of me until I say so. Is that understood?' It's going to be hard on him, given how worked up he is. 

He lets out a cry of 'yes, mistress!', before you allow him to sink into you, length setting into you as naturally as it always does.

You rock your hips slowly, drawing out your experience longer. The last time you'd been on top, he'd flipped your positions and taken command. Not this time though. This time, you're in command, and he knows it.

You quicken your pace a bit, and start squeezing yourself around him. You know this'll make him finish sooner, but that's the plan; a challenge isn't any fun if both sides play fair. 

He understands your intentions, so retaliates in his own special way. 'Mistress, may I touch you? I long to feel your ample breasts under my fingers, nipples hardening under my touch as I pinch then slightly. Please let me please you, mistress. I'm here just to please you.' His words really do send you over this time, calling out his name as you go over the edge.

Your movements become erratic, body automatically trying to draw out your orgasm for as long as possible. Undertaker's expression changes into one of pain, and you realise you've not given him permission to finish. 

'Your mistress is satisfied. Please, release yourself inside of me.' He does so instantly, and you feel bad about denying him to begin with. As the two of you ride out your ecstasy together, the guilt slowly fades away; all that matters is that the two of you are both satisfied.

When you're both done, you get off of him and collapse onto the bed at his side. You remove the blindfold, before tossing it across the room. You turn onto you side so that he can spoon you, hands taking their usual position on your belly.

After you've caught your breaths, it's Undertaker who speaks. 'I'd call that experiment a complete success, wouldn't you?' He says, nuzzling into your neck. You hum in agreement, suddenly feeling very tired. 

He briefly untangles himself from you so he can cover you both up, before returning to his original position. As you let sleep cloud your mind, you hear him utter a few words into your hair.

'I needed today more than I thought. Thank you for looking after me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that I was considering stopping after 20 chapters? That plan flew out the window :P
> 
> As always, feedback is good :)
> 
> Hope to see you in the next update


	21. Baby Names And Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Warning: this chapter is 100% pure fluff. The sweetest, fluffiest fluff I've ever written. There's nothing dramatic or racy about this chapter. It's just a whole bunch of sickly sweet fluff :3 
> 
> Enjoy the fluffy times :D

You're now entering your fifth month with child, and the reality of it is finally starting to sink in. Four months from now, you're going to be bringing a new life into this world, and neither you nor your husband have done a thing to prepare for it. You should be out in town, shopping for essentials. You haven't bought the baby anything yet, and none of your clothes fit properly either. They're so much to be done, you really can't waste any time.

However, your husband doesn't see it that way.

That's why he's spent most of the morning with his head on your chest, applying gentle kisses to your ever-growing bump while you pet his hair. You've both decided not to open up today, instead opting to spend the whole day together doing nothing. 

Well, maybe not nothing.

So far, you've had a very productive morning, consisting of cuddling, kissing, eating, and dozing. It's been one of the nicest mornings in recent memory, and you wish you could spend more like it. Alas, when the baby comes you'll never get the chance to sleep in ever again. Still, you wouldn't change your condition for the world, given how much joy it's brought your husband.

He hums in content, clearly enjoying his morning too. 'I can't believe how big you're getting. It makes this seem all so real. In a few short months, we get to meet our baby. Our little boy or girl… what are you hoping for?' He isn't looking at you, gaze still fixed on your belly, but that doesn't bother you. It just illustrates what a devoted father he's going to be.

You don't have to think much before you answer him. 'As long as our baby is happy and healthy, I couldn't care less about gender. I'm guessing you want a boy though? Most men want sons, after all.' He makes a small noise that you take to mean pondering, and he brings a hand up to stroke the bump as he answers.

'You know, I think I'd like a girl. A perfect little version of you. It really doesn't matter to me though; whatever the sex, we'll just keep having babies until we have at least one of each!' He snuggles into your chest like a cat, and you can't help but giggle gleefully at him.

'What if we only have girls though? You'll be the only man in a whole house full of women!' You can feel him smiling into you.

'Sounds good to me, although I feel sorry for any boyfriends they try to bring home when they're older; no man is ever going to be good enough for my girlies.' You start giggling again, and he joins in, the two of you radiating joy. When he finally calm down, he asks you another question.

'How many children do you want?' That's a hard question, especially given how risky pregnancy can be. You squash away your dark thought; this is a happy morning, full of dreams and fantasies.

You think about it for a moment before responding. 'I'd like at least three. Then again, two might gang up on a third. Make it four then. I want to have four babies.' Your wording makes him chuckle a bit, and he responds to your statement by addressing the baby.

'You hear that? Mummy only wants you to have three little siblings to play with! I was thinking we should have at least six more, maybe even seven or eight. I wouldn't want you to be lonely, after all.' Your eyes widen in surprise; does that mean he wants nine children?! Where are you going to keep them all?! Then again, pragmatism does seem to allude him at times… 

You smile, despite him not being able to see. 'To keep up with that schedule, you're gonna have to get me with child as soon as this one vacates my womb!' you tease lightly, hoping he doesn't think you're destroying his fantasy. After all, he's more than entitled to fantasise about your future together if he wants. You'd be lying if you said you hadn't thought about it at length…

He responds to your statement in a teasing tone. 'Challenge accepted, Wifey.' You burst out laughing, tears streaming down your face. Even though you know he's teasing, you can't help but think that there's a promise in that statement somewhere…

'Do you really want to have so many children?' You ask him, in as serious a time as you can manage. He hums in affirmation.

'Yep. I've always dreamed of having a big family, full of love and laughter. Now that I've found a woman willing to provide me with such a thing, I can't help but fantasise about the future we're going to build together. If you really don't want that many children, I'm more than happy to compromise on six.' You start giggling again, this morning proving to be a joyous affair indeed.

'Six is hardly a compromise, love, but never mind. I'll bear as many of your children as I can. I want to make you happy.' You feel something wet against your chest; is he crying? 

'You make me happy just by being with me. Although, I do so love the thought of you being constantly with child… we'll just have to see what the future brings.

'There is a slightly more pressing concern to address though; our current baby needs a name.' Wow, you haven't even considered that. You've just assumed that you'll decide on one when baby Undertaker makes their big debut. Still, no harm in discussion. 

'Do you have any in mind?' You ask. He must have a few, or he wouldn't have mentioned it.

He puts on his thinking expression. 'What about Henry for a boy, and Anna for a girl.' You burst out laughing so violently that his whole head shakes.

'My dogs were called Henry and Anna!' He starts to laugh along with you.

'Well, those names are a no-go then. What about Agatha for a girl?' You scoff affectionately.

'We're having a baby, not an old woman. What about Jasmine?' It's his turn to make a funny noise. 

'That's a weird name. Josephine?' You shake your head.

'Sounds too posh. What about Tom for a boy, and Nellie for a girl?' He hums.

'I'm not too keen on Tom, but Nellie is nice. We'll keep that as a maybe. What about Claude? Jason? Douglas?' You giggle.

'Those are silly names. Theodore? Noah? Ezra?' He nods his head.

'I like Theodore. We could call him Theo for short. All right, so we have two maybes then. Can you think of any other names?' You hesitate for a moment. There's a name you've always liked, but you're worried he'll dismiss it, just as your first husband had when you'd discussed having children.

You swallow nervously. 'How does Luciana sound?' He's about to say something, when you feel a strange sensation coming from your belly. You sit up, Undertaker withdrawing his head and looking at you, panic in his eyes.

'What's wrong, love? Is it the baby?' You grab his hands and place them on your bump. He still looks concerned, and is about to say something else when he feels the slightest of movement under his hand. He looks you in the eyes, seeking verbal confirmation on what he felt. You smile at him.

'Our baby has started moving.' He smiles at you, and you see a tear trailing out of one of his eyes. You wipe it away with your thumb, your smile softening as you do. That hand soon rejoins his, and you remain sat like this for a while, overcome with emotion. Feeling the child move is surreal, but it confirms beyond a shadow of a doubt that there is indeed a new life growing inside of you. Your heart swells with love, so much so that you're afraid it'll burst. Undertaker seems to be feel same way, staring at you like you're the most wondrous being in all of creation.

Eventual, the movements lessen, so you decide to assume your earlier position, gently lowing yourself onto your back. He keeps his hands firmly in place, clearly unwilling to let you go.

He settles back into his earlier position before he starts kissing your bump, talking to it again. 'You like that name then, hm? We shall have to consider it then. Though I still like Agatha.' You roll your eyes at him, glad that he can't see you do so. 

He continues lavishing attention on you belly, raising his head so he can kiss every square inch of it. His kisses tickle a bit, but the baby seems to love them; they start moving again, almost as if they're trying to copy his movements. You imagine what it'll be like when the baby is here. Will it try to copy its father then? Or will it be your shadow instead? 

The baby seems to be everywhere at once, desperate to keep pace. It's definitely going to be daddy's little shadow.

The Undertaker looks so happy, kissing your body with wild abandon. Knowing that you're the one who is mostly responsible for his joy makes your heart sing. You only wish you could have met him sooner. You would have willingly traded your life of luxury for a chance to elope with him. This is everything you've ever wanted; a loving husband, a home, and a baby that you know will be loved more than any other. The realisation is enough to make you cry again, hormones almost certainly a factor. 

He catches sight of your tears, and moves up to cradle your face in his hands. 'What is it, wifey? Did I do something wrong?' His concern is so pure, borne solely out of love for you. It makes you cry even more, but you make sure to smile up at him. 

'No, you haven't. You've done everything right, and no have no idea just how much I love you for that. Thank you for everything you've given me.' He kisses your lips softly.

'I'm the one who should be thanking you. You are the one good thing in my life, from which other things now stem. I find it hard to imagine my life without you in it. My greatest wish is for us to spend a very long time together, basking in the glorious splendour that is our love for one another.' You kiss him this time, willing all of your emotions into the kiss. When it breaks, you caress his face, starting at it lovingly. A broad smile covers your features, and he asks you what it is that makes you smile so. Your response earns you a passionate kiss.

'We're going to have such beautiful babies together.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wasn't that fluffy? :3
> 
> Also, if anyone has any names they wish to suggest then please feel free. I already know what gender I'm planning to make the baby, but for the sake of fairness I'll accept suggestions for either gender ;)
> 
> Also, I hid a few references in the names, including my own name :O I also mentioned several family members including my great grandparents, and my nephews, because I really couldn't think of many names :P
> 
> I also apologise to anyone who's name I made fun of. I don't mean it, I promise!
> 
> See you all next time (I hope)


	22. Cots and Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes,
> 
> This chapter is a mix of fluff and angst, because too much fluff is a bit overpowering :P
> 
> Also, I'll give you all a heads-up; due to the magic of timeskips, expect a new OC to be appearing very soon :3 yep, I plan for a couple more chapters of pregnancy fluff, then boom! Baby time! Also expect another character cameo, because there's no way in hell Undertaker is going to be able to deliver a baby all by himself :P
> 
> Hope you like ;)

It's been seven months since conception, and you've finally decided that now is the time to start preparing for the new arrival. Well, the new arrival and your ever-swelling body; you've had to start wearing Undertaker's spare robes again, as not one of your dresses fit anymore! 

You exit the shop arm-in-arm with your husband, list of essentials in hand. After all, with your baby-brain and your husband's scatty mind, neither of you can rely on you memory right now. You'd only end up forgetting something important, like the baby's cot.

Just thinking about your baby snuggled up in a cot is enough to make you want to weep with joy. Undertaker's enthusiasm is contagious, and you're now just as excited about the new arrival as he is, if not more so. You can't wait to see what they baby is going to look like. You hope that it takes after your husband, but he seems to be hoping for a perfect mini replica of you. Maybe the baby will be a good mix of both? It's such a wonderful surprise, and you can't believe you only have to wait two more months before you find out! 

Undertaker sees you smiling to yourself. 'Thinking about the baby? I have been, too. I say we find the most lavish cot imaginable, and fill it with comfortable fabric and blankets galore!' You giggle at him, his inner-romantic shining bright once more. When you'd first met him, you'd thought he was just a lonely old man who had taken pity on you. You never would have guessed that he was a closet romantic with a heart of gold! It brings you hope for the future, as you know that he'll never leave your side. He loves you far too much to let you go, especially now that there's a baby in the mix. 

You snuggle into his arm. 'That sounds like a wonderful idea. Although don't forget that I need clothes, too. At this point, I might have to start walking around the shop naked!' You can hear his grin when he answers you.

'In that case, we're spending all the money on the baby!' You smack his arm playfully, and he giggles gleefully. He's such a tease at times, but you wouldn't have him any other way. 

You reach your first destination; a smallish shop, dedicated to selling nursery items. The perfect place to find a cot!

As you walk in, you're greeted by a tiny old lady clad in a mauve dress. She smiles cheerfully at the two of you. 'Welcome! How may I help you today?' Undertaker beams back at the woman, and wriggles his arm free of yours so he can caress your bump with both hands.

'We need somewhere to put this little one when they come out!' She giggles slightly at his antics, and you roll your eyes affectionately.

The woman walks over to you. 'Why, in all my years doing this, I don't think I've ever seen a more joyful expectant husband. Is this baby your first?' Undertaker nods excitedly, but you're the one who answers verbally.

'The first of many, we hope. That's why we'll be needing a quality crib to pass on to future babies, too.' Undertaker kisses your neck, your words obviously a delight to him.

The woman moves even closer. 'I'm sure I can help you there. I know it's rude of me to ask, but can I feel your bump? I love feeling baby bumps.' She so sweet, you can't say no to her. You remove Undertaker's hands, and encourage her to put here on your belly instead.

Your baby takes the opportunity it kick her.

She laughs excitedly. 'You've a spirited one there! I doubt they have much longer to go, judging by the size of you. About a month maybe, is that right?' She looks certain, but you know she can't be right. You have two months left, not one. You tell her this. 'Are you certain? You seem rather big for seven months, unless…' she moves her hands around a bit more, as if she's trying to cover the baby's whole outline. Suddenly, her hands stop moving, and she smiles at you knowingly. 

'As I suspected. You're going to have your hands full very soon. There's an awfully large amount of baby in your belly. I think my estimation of a month remaining is about right, despite your certainty. Now, about this cot…' you back away from her, eyes wide with panic and shock. Is she trying to tell you that your baby was conceived more than seven months ago? That's impossible! You've only been with the Undertaker for seven months! Unless it's not his child…

No, stop it. It has to be his! Who else's an it be? It's been over a year since your last 'encounter' with Sebastian, and he was the last man you'd taken before Undertaker. There's no way it's his baby! Although, can you be certain it isn't? After all, he could have snuck in one night whilst you were sleeping…

Hang on, it can't be his! Undertaker told you that demons can't have children with mortals unless a special ritual takes place! Given that you're certain you'd know if you were taking part in such a thing, you rule out the possibility of it being Sebastian's. However, there was another story Undertaker told you that makes you feel even more uneasy…

Incubus. What if you've fallen prey to an incubus? Undertaker said that the council had executed the original incubi, but who's to say more didn't try it? After all, with the reaper council relaxing the rules on human interaction…

Your head starts to feel fuzzy. No matter what the answer, one thing is for sure; you need to get out of here right now.

You approach the Undertaker, fighting a panic attack as you do. 'I'm not feeling very well. Can I have the keys, please?' He fishes them out of his pocket, but doesn't give them to you straight away. 

'If you're feeling unwell, I'll walk you hope. We don't want you collapsing in the street, after all. I can't imagine such a thing would be good for our baby.' His words make you feel sick with guilt and grief. Has he not made the same mental leap you have? Does he still believe that the child is his? No, it's too much. You can't do this.

You snatch the keys from him. 'I'm going on my own. Please, don't follow me.' With that you leave, and stumble towards home. 

\------------------

The journey back home is a nosy one, as you can hear people talking about you constantly. Words like 'is she alright?' and 'how improper for a woman in her condition to be out walking alone.' You ignore them all, desperate to be alone, free to explore your thoughts without risking physical collapse. 

You reach the shop, and unlock the door with trembling fingers. The shop seems darker today, and you blame that on your husband's absence. You're surprised that he didn't follow you back, but you figure that he didn't want to risk upsetting you. It wouldn't be good for the baby, after all.

You fall against the door, sobbing violently. The old woman's words are still at the forefront of your mind. How could this have happened? How could someone sneak into your room without you having any knowledge of it? Unless it was Undertaker…

Yeah, because he's really the kind of man who rapes women in their sleep. Is your opinion of him so low you'd really think him capable of such a thing? No, your first time together was just after his first verbal spat with Sebastian. If it's his baby, then that's the earliest that it could have been conceived. 

You pray that it was that night, otherwise he's in for a whole amount of heartbreak. 

Your sobs die down, and you decide that now is the perfect time for a bath. After all, baths are good for relaxation, and you seriously need to relax.

You pour yourself a suitably deep bath, ensuring that it isn't too hot; too much heat isn't good for you or the baby right now.

As you step in, you feel all of your worries drift away, along with your state of consciousness.

\--------------------

You're eventually woken up by a pair of hands gently pushing you forwards. You shift subconsciously, making sure not to crush your bump in the process. You hear someone enter the bath just behind you, and suddenly begin to panic; you've left the door unlocked! It could be anyone getting into the bath you! You're about to turn around and scream, when a familiar pair of scarred arms wrap themselves around you; it's the Undertaker.

You settle back against his chest, heart returning to its normal rhythm. He kisses the top of your head. 'You know, I didn't think that this bath would be big enough for the three of us. Looks like I was wrong.' You didn't think so either, but you're not about to complain that you do.

He picks up the soap, and starts cleaning your hair for you, mimicking your actions from a few months ago. The only real differences are that you're both in the bath, and that he's somehow massaging your scalp as he cleans it. He truly is a talent man. 

He rinses off your hair methodically, ensuring that no soap suds remain. When he's done, he begins massaging your shoulders, speaking softly into your ear. 'Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to guess?' You sigh heavily, not wanting to have this conversation with him just yet. However, you know he'll pry it out of you eventually, so it's best to just come out and say it (even if his clever fingers are making it hard for you to concentrate). 

You decide it's best to be blunt. 'What if this baby isn't yours?' You expect him to cease movement out of pure shock, but he doesn't, hands remaining mobile on your back.

'That's a silly question, given that I'm the only man you've taken to bed in the last year. The baby is mine, my love. I'm certain of it. Unless you have something you'd like to confess?' If he were any other man, you'd take his words as an accusation. However, he's not any other man, and you know he's only asking you as a way to work through whatever dark thoughts you may be having. 

You sigh heavily again. 'No, there isn't. I had feelings for you long before I acted on them. I'm not the kind of person who beds someone when I have feelings for another.' He starts kissing your neck, making you shiver despite the fact that the water is still warm; he must have topped it up a bit before getting in.

His hands settle over your bump. 'I know you're not, although I wish you had acted upon your feeling sooner; then again, I'm guilty of the same. So, that rules out anyone else being responsible for this.' He moves his hands over your belly to illustrate what he's talking about. You put your hands over his, stilling them so you can talk to him without distraction.

'It could be the work of an incubus.' You can feel his body tense up temporarily, before returning to a relaxed state.

'I highly doubt that. Do you remember how scared William was once he found out who you were? I'm still officially a member of the high council, meaning I can make life very unpleasant for any reaper stupid enough to cross me. Sneaking into my home would be crime enough, but doing anything to a woman sleeping in my bed… unless that reaper still retains suicidal tendencies, I don't think that incubi are something you have to worry about. If they still exist at all, that is…' his words are doing wonders for your worries, making them seem foolish. There is one thing that you can't get out of your head though…

'What do you think that old lady meant by 'an awfully large amount of baby in your belly'?' He wraps his arms around your middle, your hands remaining on top of his own. He kisses your ear before answering you.

'I think that means our little one isn't going to be quite so little after all. He or she is going to be big and strong, and almost certainly healthy, too. It does mean they'll be harder for you to push out, but I know you'll manage it. You're so much stronger than you think. I think the baby takes after you.' You're about to answer, but the baby does so for you; by kicking against Undertaker's hands furiously.

You turn your head back to face him. 'You're right about something; this baby feels plenty healthy to me!' He gives you a passionate kiss, hands still taking a beating from the baby. 

When you break away, he laughs breathlessly. 'I second that thought, although I must admit I'm not looking forward to changing it; I have a feeling it'll kick my eye out!' You laugh along with him, anxiety finally gone again. He always has a way of making you feel better, even in your darkest moments. You only hope he feels the same about you.

You end up falling asleep on his chest, but he doesn't seem to mind, content to let you slumber for a while. 

\---------------------------

The Undertaker's hands continue to roam lightly over his sleeping wife's belly, determined to find what the old woman had found. Are the baby's legs too long? Does it have a growth? His search grows desperate, his desire to learn the truth almost causing his wife to stir.

He eventually gives up his search, unable to find anything unusual. Then again, he hasn't had any experience with pregnant women or their bumps before, so he isn't sure what 'unusual' even is.

As he gives up, he feels a faint little kick against his arm. It's not as strong as the one earlier, but he figures it's just because the baby is tired too. Either that, or it's trying to reassure him that everything is alright. 

Whatever the reason, he rubs the spot where he felt the kick, just to let his baby know that daddy is looking out for it.

He soon finds himself drifting off too, contentedly holding his whole family in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much doubts, many angst.
> 
> Thank you all again for sticking with this story. Your continued support is greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Also, for anyone here who has been reading my collection of one-shots, expect an announcement about something I plan to do over three days (internet willing) either today or tomorrow. I'm sure you'll all like it ;)
> 
> Hope to see you soon :3


	23. Hidden Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Just a short, angsty filler chapter here. There's going to be a lot of that over the next few chapters… angst, I mean, not filler. The next chapter shall be full to the brim with glorious plot, as well as a POV switch (because I don't want this fic to get gory). 
> 
> Right, let us get on with it then :)

Your bedroom is blanketed with dark. Not even moonlight dares to disturb it. A thin sheen of sweat covers your forehead, and there's an immense amount of pain in your belly; the baby is coming.

Your arms flail out, trying desperately to find someone or something to grab onto. You call out for the Undertaker, but you get no answer. You're on your own, about to give birth in the darkness.

You feel cold hands grasp at you bare legs, and breath a sigh of relief; you're not alone after all. You look between your legs, desperate to thank your saviour.

You words die in your throat when a pair of crimson eyes stare up, shining like a cat's. He grins, and you see his pure white fangs gleam. This man is not your saviour; he is your damnation. 

His voice is low and deep as he addresses you. 'Good girl, that's it. A few more pushes and it'll all be over. Thank you so much for doing this for me. Finding a suitable host was a difficult task, but thankfully you've played your part perfectly. Once I have my heir, I'll send you off to see your lover. He put up such a fight when I came in, but I fear your constant demands had run him ragged. He didn't have the speed or the energy left in him to dodge my blades. So much for being a legendary grim reaper…' he's lying. He has to be. Undertaker can't be dead! He just can't be! There's no way Sebastian could kill him!

Your internal protests are halted by another surge of pain. The baby's head starts to come out, and you're certain that one more push is all it will take. So you push. You push with all your might, desperate to see your precious little baby. 

A loud wailing fills the room; you're a mother.

Your whole body feels exhausted, all your energy exerted bringing your little one into the world. You manage to tilt your head to see him, praying that he has Undertaker's features. 

Another pair of crimson eyes stare up at you.

Sebastian's words are full of pride. 'He looks just like his father.' 

You somehow find the energy to scream.

\------------------------------

You jolt up in bed, heart racing and body covered in sweat. A nightmare? Your hands go straight to your belly, and you breath a sigh of relief when you discover it's still swollen.

A nightmare.

You try to calm your breathing. It's been about six months since you last experienced such a thing. You blame it on your encounter with the old woman a few weeks ago.

Every since that day, both you and the Undertaker have been acting differently. Every little twinge or kick has you concerned, as you're still panicking about the baby's due date. What if it does come a month early, as the old woman had suggested? Your heart keeps telling you that it won't, because it knows that the baby is Undertaker's. Your mind doesn't share that view, and has spent the last month trying to remember if anything happened to you whilst you were sleeping. You don't think so, but you're not certain. After all, you'd had a few dirty dreams about the Undertaker at that time (despite not knowing just how attractive he looks with his bangs swept away). What if one of those dreams had some basis in reality? What if someone snuck into your bed, and took you as you dreamt of your future husband? The Undertaker might be certain that no reaper would try such a thing, but how can he be certain? One thing is for sure, it isn't Sebastian's; that isn't biologically possible. It makes your nightmare even stranger, as you know such a thing will never come to pass. The dream world is a funny place…

The changes in Undertaker's personality have been subtle, but you've known him long enough now to pick up on them. You catch him looking at you out of the corner of his eye sometimes, concern etched on his features. Every time you feel a twinge or a kick he races to your side, but there's no longer enthusiasm on his face; it's fear. He tries to hide it under his smiles and calming words, but you see it as clear as day. The old woman's words have gotten to him, too. Even the joy he once felt over the arrival of his first born has dampened, as you can see sadness twinkling in his eyes. He looks as if his whole world is about to crumble at his feet…

Undertaker makes a noise in his sleep, indicating that he's about to wake up. He sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he does. He looks at you, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjust to the limited light. Dawn is breaking, but your bedroom has yet to become illuminated by the sun's rays. His eyebrows are knit together closely, his face full of concern. 'Is everything alright, love?' He asks, wrapping an arm around you. 

His words cause you to lose any sense of calm you'd gained after waking, and you sob violently into his chest, consumed by fear. He caresses you lovingly as you cry, kissing the top of your hand as he tries to calm you. It usually works almost instantly, but this time you're far too consumed by fear and grief. Your perfect life has been torn apart by uncertainty, and there's nothing you can do to fix it. 

The Undertaker starts whispering into your hair, trying his best to calm you. 'It's okay, I'm here now. Please stop crying, love. Please?' You do your best to calm down, managing to lessen your sobs a little. You try to speak, but your words come out in fragments, each set broken up by sobs.

'What… if… some-something… happens… to… the… baby?' He puts his hands on your face, cupping it as he wipes away your tears. He looks you dead in the eyes, a fierce determination that you've never seen before shining in them.

'Nothing is going to happen. Our baby is going to be fine. We can't let some old biddy's words affect us like this! There is nothing wrong with our child.' You calm down enough to speak a little clearer this time, although you doubt he'll want to hear what you have to say.

'You don't… believe that though, d-do you? I've s-seen the w-way you look… at me. It's like… you're going to lose us both!' There's pain in his eyes, so raw and unrestrained that you regret your words instantly. You wish you could take them back, but the damage is done.

He speaks quietly, with little emotion. 'I've gained more than I've ever deserved. Of course I'm worried I'm going to lose it all. From the moment we first kissed, I knew that my happiness would be fleeting. I thought you'd leave me after that first night, or after I told you what I was. By some miracle you stayed, then told me you were having my child. In that moment, I had everything I've ever wanted. However, that kind of happiness is dangerous. It makes you content. I don't know what that old lady meant that day, but I know that it terrifies me. Is there something wrong with our baby? Will he or she be born covered in growths and sores before fading away in my arms? I'm so scared, love. Scared that everything I love is going to be stolen away by some cruel twist of fate.' He's sobbing himself now, something that surprised you; you've never seen him so upset.

You bring his head into your bosom, letting him cry as much as he needs to. Grief pours out of him in waves, which only adds to your tears. The two of you sit crying until the sun rises, by which time the tears have all but dried up. He takes in a deep breath, like he plans to speak. Before he gets the chance, he's kicked in the face by the baby, who is apparently none too happy about its parents being upset. Undertaker chuckles, and brings a hand up to caress your bump.

'Sorry, Mummy and Daddy needed a good cry. Didn't mean to wake you.' This time it's you that gets kicked, an albeit softer one that lands on you bladder. You reluctantly push the Undertaker away, suddenly desperate for the toilet. He looks at you, a little dejected before you explain your need to pee. He smiles sadly at you. 'I'll go and make us breakfast, then.' You respond with an apologetic smile, before sprinting to the bathroom.

\--------------

You enter the kitchen hesitantly after peeing, unsure of Undertaker's mood. You catch sight of him over the stove, flipping pancakes as usual. There's an air of sadness about him, one that you're eager to change. 

You waddle over to his side, cuddling into his arm. He looks at you, sighing heavily. 'I'm sorry for dumping all of my feelings on you like that. I've probably made your own fears even worse…' you see tears threatening to fall again, but you're determined not to see him cry anymore tears this morning.

You kiss his shoulder. 'We needed to talk things through. You can offload on me as often as you need to; heaven knows I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you putting up with my tears.

'As for your anxieties, I suggest you try to forget about them. You've been far too nice to me, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me now. As for our baby, I really doubt we'll have to worry about it being sickly. Sick babies don't kick their fathers in the face!' He laughs a little, which is a relief. It's heartbreaking seeing him sad…

He abandons breakfast preparation, instead turning to you so he can caress your face and belly simultaneously. 'True enough, I suppose. I really don't deserve you, either of you.' A soft kick lands on his hand. 'Look, Daddy is sorry for being so silly, but there's no need to keep kicking me!' You giggle, and the baby kicks again, as if he or she is deliberately challenging him. 

As the Undertaker continues to gently berate your unborn child ('I helped give you life, you know. You should start being a bit nicer!'), you think on the old woman again. If her prediction is correct, then you're going to be a mother any day now. 

You just hope everything is going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, does that mean the baby is coming soon? Well yes, if you read the last chapter's AN you'd know that :P but I can give you an exact chapter number now; chapter 25 o.O
> 
> Also, I'm going to be doing an ongoing FMAB series soon, so if the updates end up taking longer I apologise in advance. It probably won't be until after our new OC appears, so rest assured we'll probably get there by the middle of next week ;)
> 
> Hope to see you soon :3


	24. Labour Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> A few announcements before we begin. 
> 
> First off, for anyone here reading my other story 'Broken Pieces', I wholeheartedly apologise for my lack of updates. I've had writer's block, so I've been trying to push through it :/ should hopefully have an update for you in the next few days, but I make no promises.
> 
> I've also started a Tumblr blog (the-littlest-raindrop), which at this point basically just has links to a few of my stories from this site. However, if you wanna check it out, feel free :) I set it up on mobile because I don't have a laptop, but I'm planning to rectify that very soon o.O
> 
> Finally, prepare for angst and childbirth. Thou hast been warned o.O
> 
> Enjoy :)

Two weeks after your early morning sob fest with the Undertaker, life has returned to its former joyous state of being. There's been no more talk of early birth or confused paternity, only excited conversations about the new baby. Undertaker has been showing off your bump to everyone and anyone who visits, cooing over it as he does. It makes you roll your eyes on occasion, but at least he's not quite so concerned about you anymore (at least, you don't think he is…).

You've spent most of the time since that morning cleaning every inch of your home and the shop, ensuring that there isn't a single speck of dust on anything anywhere. Not an easy task, given your encumbered state and mild back pain, but one that you feel compelled to do. Undertaker has been giggling at you lightly, teasing your 'nesting' behaviour. You're unsure what he finds so amusing; does he want your baby to be born in an untidy hovel? You certainly don't!

Another thing that's happened is you've finally prepared a cot for the baby. The Undertaker had bought one from the old lady after you'd left, keeping his purchase from you until a few days ago. He'd insisted you mind the shop for a while, then led you blindfolded into the bedroom. Your mind had started racing; surely he wasn't planning on making love? There's no way in hell you'd be able to, not with a belly the size of a bolder! You were slightly relieved when he revealed his surprise, in addition to being overjoyed.

With the building clean, and the cot finally in place, everything is ready for the new arrival. 

The big question is, are you?

\----------------------

It's mid-afternoon, and you're cleaning the shop again, broom firmly in hand. The Undertaker is sat at his desk, going over his finances. He's spent the past six months making sure that the three of you will be as financially sound as possible, apparently forgetting about the box of money stashed under your bed. You've made no move to remind him though, as you think it might wound his pride a bit. He's trying his hardest to provide for his family, so who are you to stop him? 

You clutch at your belly, pain forming in your lower abdomen. You've been having pains like that since late last night, and you're starting to worry. You're half-tempted to ask Undertaker to fetch a midwife or a doctor, but you're afraid of worrying him. It's probably just the baby kicking up a fuss or something.

You give up on sweeping, deciding that you need a sit down. You breathe heavily in and out, trying to lessen the pain. It eventual goes, only to be replaced by the feeling of a warm hand on your shoulder.

'Are you feeling okay, love?' Undertaker asks, looking down on you with worry in his eyes. You smile reassuringly at him.

'Of course. The baby is playing up a bit, that's all.' He gives you a deep kiss, before kneeling next to your bump. He puts his head on it, addressing its occupant.

'Be nice to your Mummy, little one. If you're not, she'll kick you out of there!' You laugh, his sense of humour still the same as ever. You make to stand, but the feeling of something wet trickling down your thighs stops you mid-rise. Sensing your distress, the Undertaker lifts up your dress, before gasping in surprise. Your underwear is soaked through, which can only mean one thing; your water has broken.

The baby is coming!

The Undertaker's mood shifts from cheery to serious instantly, as he looks you in the eyes. 'I'm going to fetch a physician. I want you to go to bed, and do your best to relax. I swear to you, I won't leave you for long. I love you more that anything.' He kisses you, before racing out the door, his urgency clear. You waddle into the bedroom, trying not to panic. The baby is about two weeks earlier than expected, but that's nothing to worry about.

It isn't anything to worry about, right?

Panic sets in, stronger than ever before. What is this is bad? What if something is wrong with your baby? You wish you'd told Undertaker about your pain sooner; if you had, he'd be here now to soothe your worried mind. Alas, you're on your own now, in labour and terrified for the future.

You make it to the bedroom, placing both hands on the bed before leaning over it. Another bought of pain surges through you, intense enough to make you grown. You grasp at your sheet, trying to distract yourself from it. 

You end up staying in this position for what feels like an eternity, trying your hardest not to think about anything negative. You keep telling yourself that everything will be okay, that some time soon you'll be cradling your baby in your arms. Will it be a boy or a girl? Will it have your eyes or his? Will they come out quietly, or will their screams echo into the night, alerting everyone of their arrival? All of these questions are racing through your mind when you hear the front door open, followed by two sets of footsteps.

'She's in here, Madame Red.' Undertaker walks in, accompanied by a woman covered from head to toe in red. She's carrying a large medical bag, which she places onto the bed. She looks at you, smiling softly before speaking.

'My name is Angelina Dallas, but feel free to call me Madame Red. I understand that this is your first child?' You glare at her; does she see any children wandering around here? 'I'll take that as a yes. Now listen, I need you to get onto your back so that I can examine you properly. Can you do that for me?' You nod through gritted teeth, although you're not convinced you can move. You somehow manage to turn yourself over, before sitting down on the bed and scooting yourself into a comfortable position. Madame Red yanks up your skirt and pulls your legs apart, allowing her to examine you properly. She hums seriously, before turning to the Undertaker.

'Fetch me some hot water and towels as quickly as you can. Judging by her current state, you'll be a father before the day is done.' The Undertaker rushes out of the room, leaving you to think on her words. The end of the day? So soon? Will it really be so soon?

The Undertaker is back in no time at all, handing Madame Red everything that she requested. She accepts it with a nod, and he rushes to your side, only for her to shoo him away. 'It isn't proper for a man to see his wife like this. Either return to work or wait in the kitchen. I shall collect you when we're ready.' No, he can't go! She can't just send him away! Who gives a shit about propriety, you're having a baby! Besides, this man has see you stark naked and on all fours, which is far from what most would consider proper.

Undertaker kisses your forehead, and you can see tears in his eyes. He doesn't want to leave you, but he's not about to argue with the only experienced person here. Before he goes, he speaks to you again, his words soft and comforting.

'You're the most amazing woman I've ever know, and I love you more than anything. If anyone can bring a baby into this world, it's you. So you do what Madams Red says, and you get this little one out of you as quickly as you can. Daddy wants to meet them as soon as he can.' He gives you one more quick kiss before making to leave. You call out to him before he can.

'Thank you. I love you so much. I can't wait for you to meet the little one either.' That's all you can manage before another rush of pain hits you. He leaves then, albeit with a great deal of reluctance in his eyes.

Madame Red starts to speak again. 'Now that he's gone, lets get this show on the road. Whenever you get the urge to push, I want you to push as hard as you can. Can you do that?' You nod, and prepare yourself, willing to do whatever it takes to get this baby out.

You brace yourself for the next contraction.

\------------------

Undertaker returns to the shop after being kicked out of the bedroom, but doesn't start working again. Instead, he packs everything away, locking up and making sure the place is nice and tidy; not a difficult task, considering how clean his Wifey has been keeping it lately.

When he's done, he heads to the kitchen, trying to ignore the screams of pain coming from the bedroom. He ends up putting the kettle on the hob, hoping that it's whistling will drown out the noise. He can't bare the thought of his greatest love being in pain without him there to comfort her. He wishes he could be there beside her, holding her hand as she brings his child into the world. Alas, Madame Red is the expert, and if she says he can't be there, he can't be there, even if her reasoning is stupid. In what world is it inappropriate for him to watch his wife give birth? He helped put the baby in her, he should be able to watch it come out again.

A loud scream breaks through the kettle's whistling, and it's enough to make the Undertaker cry. He feels so helpless, as if his whole world is about to come crashing down without him being able to save it. There's so many things that could go wrong, so many ways that he could lose everything. What if there's a complication with the birth that puts both his wife and child at risk? Madame Red is a skilled woman, but skill will only take you so far. If fate decides that he should lose his family, then there's nothing to be done about it. The thought makes him feel throughly miserable, and he begins to look back on his choices over the last year.

Why hadn't he been more cautious all those times he made love to her? Sure, there is no way to prevent pregnancy one hundred percent, but he could have lowered the risk somehow. He should have released his seed outside of her, not deep enough into her womb to almost guarantee conception. He should have talked to her about having children at length, not via random kinky thoughts uttered in the heat of passion. He should have realised that things with the birth weren't going to be straightforward; nothing about him or his wife has ever been straightforward. All these things he should have done, but didn't. 

Now he might live to regret those decisions.

Another scream echoes through the house, although this one is louder and more shrill. Undertaker's heart skips a beat; is that his child screaming? 

He takes the kettle off, desperate to hear more. The noise seems to have stopped. He sighs heavily; was he imagining things? 

The screaming starts up again, this time as clear as day. His tears of sorrow turn into tears of joy, as he dares to hope that everything has gone smoothly.

About five minutes after he hears the screams, Madame Red appears. Her face is unreadable, as she tells him her news. 'The birth went fairly smoothly, although I'm afraid there's been a… complication of sorts.' A complication? No, surely not. Then again, he'd only the screaming of an infant earlier…

'Is it my wife? Is she okay?' His voice is shaking, as the weight of his own words hits him. What if she's not okay? What if he's going to lose her? He looks at Madame Red desperately, eyes pleading for an explanation.

Madame Red's expression remains neutral. 'I think it's best if you see for yourself.' Undertaker rushes past her, heading straight to the bedroom. His heart is beating faster than ever, fear surging through his entire body. As he opens the door, he prepares himself for what he might find.

As he looks at the bed, he discovers that his preparation has been in vein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is officially on hiatus…
> 
> Is what an evil person would say o.O thankfully, I'm not evil, only mean… expect an update soon ;)
> 
> Also, I know the labour seems quick, but in my mind Undertaker was in the kitchen for hours. Labour is a long-ass process, after all…
> 
> Hope to see you soon :)


	25. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> I felt mean leaving you guys hanging, so here it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

The Undertaker's eyes immediately seek out the bed, desperate to know the fate of his wife. As his gaze travels across the room, he silently prays to every God he can think of, willing to give them anything to insure the safely of his wife and child.

His gaze finally reaches his love.

What he sees almost makes him faint with joy and relief.

His wife is sat up in bed, exhausted but alive. She flashes him a small smile, and he's about to walk over to her when he notices something. She isn't holding a bundle of cloth…

She's holding two.

Twins?!

Madame Red enters the room quietly, smirking slightly as she talks. 'Congratulations, Undertaker, you're a father twice over. One of them is slightly smaller than the other, but that's fairly common with twins. Other than that, they're both completely fine.' Undertaker tries to listen to her, he really does, but his mind is far too preoccupied at the moment. He has two children. Not just one, but two. Two! Joy floods his entire body, making him do something he wouldn't normally consider; he grabs Madame Red, and gives her the strongest hug imaginable, trying to convey his gratitude. She makes a small noise of discomfort, causing him to release her. As soon as he does, he sprints over to his wife, desperate to be with his family.

As soon as he gets to his wife, she looks up at him, her eyes containing both joy and trepidation. He's confused as to why they contain the latter thing; why is she afraid? Is the thought of having two children running around too much for her? She smiles slightly at him, and he gets his answers.

'I'm so sorry, my love. It looks like all our preparation has been in vain. There really was 'a awfully large amount of baby in my belly'. I think I owe the old lady an apology for freaking out.' He can't believe his ears; she's apologising to him? Why? She's given him two children in one go! He wants to pin her to the bed and kiss her until she's breathless. He wants to shower her with praise and affection, thanking her in every language he knows. Does she really think he's unhappy with her?

He gives her a deep kiss, being careful not to crush his children as he does. When it breaks, their eyes lock, both pairs filled with tears. He caresses her face, trying to convey his feelings physically. He's not sure if that's enough, so he starts talking to her.

'You don't have to apologise to anybody, least of all me. When you told me you were with child, I felt like the luckiest man alive. I've wanted nothing more than to start a family with you, and now we have that. The four of us are going to have a wonderful life together. Well, there'll probably be more than four of us in time, but for now, our little family is perfect.' She starts crying in earnest, and for a moment he thinks he's said the wrong thing. That is until she smiles; it's the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. 

She looks away from him to stare down at their children. 'Which one do you want to hold first, daddy?' She asks, which causes Undertaker to choke out a sob. He wipes his eyes, not wanting the water to impair his vision anymore than it already is. He looks down at them both, and grins wider than ever; they're both so perfect. 

He keeps staring at them as he answers. 'I'm not sure. I've just realised that I don't know what gender they are. What gender are they?' He honestly can't tell, not with them all wrapped up. They're also a bit red and shrivelled, making it even harder for him to guess.

His wife looks at him, a wry smile on her lips. 'You got your way twice over; two girls.' Two girls? Two perfect girlies? Today just keeps getting better!

He gestures to the baby closet to him, unable to speak. There's a lump the size of a cricket ball in his throat, and he knows that if he talks he'll start sobbing. His wife adjusts her arm slightly, allowing him access to the tiny bundle in her arm. He scoops it into his arms gently, terrified it'll turn to dust under his touch. He cradles it into the crook of his arm, and gazes at, words unable to express how he feels. Her eyes are closed at the moment, not used to the bright world which she's now part of. He can see a small crop of blonde hair peaking out from the bundle; it reminds him of his own childhood mop. She's so tiny, yet every part of her is perfect. He leans in to give her forehead a small kiss, welcoming her into the world. As his head draws away, she opens her eyes to look at him.

She has his eyes. He starts crying again.

He spends what feels like a lifetime staring into those eyes, thinking about the future. She's the prettiest thing he's ever seen (not including his wife), and he's willing to bet she's going to break a lot of hearts when she's older. He pities anyone who thinks they're good enough for his little lady.

After a while, his wife suggests swapping bundles. He places the infant back into his wife's arms, before scooping up his other child. This one is slightly bigger that the first, but that doesn't make her seem any less fragile. She has her eyes wide open, exploring the world around her. Undertaker smiles; she's a curious little one. She'll undoubtedly be getting into all sorts of trouble when she's older. His babies already seem to have their own personalities, filling his heart with even more joy. He gives her a kiss too, not wanting to treat her different from his other daughter. 

He jumps a little when Madame Red starts talking; he'd forgotten she was still here. 'The two of you seem to be getting on fine, so I'll take my leave. I'll come back tomorrow to see how you're doing.' The Undertaker hands his baby back to his wife. 

'I'll show you out, Madame Red.' He says, heading for the door. 

As the two of them walk to the exit, The Undertaker turns to speak with her. 'Is everything truly alright?' He says, still feeling paranoid. This all seems too good to be true; he's expecting there to be a catch.

Madame Red smiles at him. 'Everything is fine, Undertaker. The only thing you might find upsetting is that I'm recommending a one month period of abstinence while your wife recovers. Giving birth is a huge strain on a woman's body, after all.' That's it? That's really the only thing? He's filled with relief; his worry has all been for nothing.

'As long as my family is alright, nothing else matters.'

\--------------------

You sit in bed, eagerly awaiting Undertaker's return. You're exhausted, but that doesn't matter; not when you're holding two tiny babies in your arms. After the first had come out, you'd breathed a sigh of relief, only to be told another one was about to come out too! It had come as quite a shock; you'd had no idea you were carrying twins! Before you even had time to register that fact, a second baby had been pushed out of you, covered in fluid and screaming into the night. Both babies seem to have good lungs, at least; you're surprised Undertaker didn't burst in at that point.

You look down at your babies again, still unable to believe what's just happened. You're a mother twice over, and both babies seem to be doing splendidly.

The Undertaker returns, and you smile at him again, hoping his enthusiasm hasn't waned. He sits next to you on the bed, and puts his arm around you, looking down at the babies again. You can tell he's completely besotted, which makes you happier than you'd ever imagined. It's comforting to know that he loves all three of you, even if one of you was a complete surprise.

He kisses your cheek. 'Have I told you how much I love you lately?' You smile at him.

'You tell me everyday.' You reply, giving him a little kiss. 

The Undertaker beams at you. 'Only every day? I shall have to tell you more often.' You giggle a bit, before he starts talking again. 'I still can't believe just how lucky I am. You have made me the happiest man in the whole world. All I once asked of you was company and laughter. Instead you have given me more love than I deserve, and a reason to hope for more love in the future. I can seldom believe how lucky I am, for you to have chosen to spend your life with me is the greatest gift you've ever given me. The twins are a very close second, though.' You laugh, but it comes out as a choking sound; his words have moved you to tears.

You kiss him again, albeit with a bit more passion this time. He puts a hand on your head, deepening the kiss. Your tongues end up sliding against each other gracefully, and you wish you'd had the foresight to put the twins in the cot so you could kiss him back with all the passion you feel right now.

He eventually breaks the kiss, backing up slightly so he can look at you properly. You've never seen anyone look so in love before, and you're not sure you ever will.

Until the next baby comes, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, it all worked out okay, didn't it? ;)
> 
> Next chapter to follow at some point in the future.
> 
> Hope to see you soon :)


	26. His Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> Sorry I've not uploaded much lately. I've been a very busy lady lately :/
> 
> Also, apologies to people reading my one-shot series. I promise, it's next on my update list! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

It's still dark outside when you hear a crying noise from one of the cots. You yawn loudly, leaving your bed and wandering over to the cot on autopilot. Everyday for the last fortnight you've been woken up by crying; you wouldn't have it any other way.

The culprit on this occasion is the slightly larger twin, who always seems to be the one to wake first. It had come as a surprise at first; you'd expected the smaller twin to be the hungriest, given how much weight she has to build up! Then again, after given birth to an extra child, nothing really surprised you anymore.

You cradle your child in your arms, her big green eyes staring up at you. You're glad that both twins have your husband's eyes, as eyes as beautiful as his deserve to be passed on to future generations. You wonder if you'll ever get to meet your grandchildren…

You pull one side of your nightgown down, revealing a swollen breast. The baby immediately makes for the nipple, latching on before you've even had a chance to sit down. She's a very wilful baby, one that is almost certain to cause all sorts of mischief when she's grown. She suckles on you like she's never been fed before, eager to fill her tiny belly with milk. You feel your eyelids droop, mind still not totally awake. You're half concerned you'll drop her, but you cast that thought aside; she's your precious baby girl, even on a subconscious level you want to keep her safe! You won't drop her, no matter what.

Although what happens next almost surprises you enough to throw her up in the air.

You hear a shuffling behind you, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around you; Undertaker is awake, it seems.

He kisses the back of your neck, before murmuring something into it. His voice is too groggy for you to understand, so you quietly whisper 'can you say that again? I didn't hear you.' He kisses up your neck before placing his lips next to your ear, ensuring that you'll hear him this time.

'You're so beautiful.' He comment makes you blush. He must be half asleep if he thinks you're beautiful. You've gained at least a stone since conception, and every part of you is swollen. You've even got a collection of stretch marks on your now-empty belly, as well as a flap of loose skin that looks quite horrible. Then there's the dark circles under your eyes, caused by minimal sleep due to being woken up constantly by two hungry little girls. You haven't even been able to wash properly for about a week! In short, you look a mess, not a drop of beauty to be found. Not that you'll correct him, of course; it's still nice to hear it, even if you don't believe it.

The baby is still feeding, her suckling never faulting despite her father's arrival. Undertaker peeks over your shoulder so he can watch her; you can almost hear him smiling at her. He's completely besotted with both of your children, cooing over them as often as possible. He's even shown them off to customers, desperate to show everyone just how fortunate he is. It's quite cute, but it does make you feel a bit savage at times. You don't like the idea of strangers going anywhere near your fragile bundles of joy, even with the Undertaker nearby. You're worried something will happen to them if you let them out of your hands for even a moment. You wonder if all new mothers feel this way…

Undertaker starts whispering to you, voice sounding a bit clearer now. 'They still need names, you know. We can't refer to them as 'big' and 'small' forever.' You sigh; you've been dreading this conversation.

It's not that you don't want your babies to have names; hell, you want that more than anything. It's more an issue with the surname. You don't want them to take your current surname, given its negative connotations. Your maiden name is out of the question too, as you refuse to use the name of the family that abandoned you. What you want more than anything is for them to take Undertaker's name, only you have no idea what it is! You'd asked him once, about six months into living with him. He'd told you that he'd given it up a long time ago, before dropping the subject. It's one of the few times you've ever had a falling out over anything, and you'd sooner avoid a repeat performance. However, things are different now. Maybe he'll answer you this time.

You take in a deep breath, calming yourself. You look at your little girl, reminding yourself why you're potentially about to start an argument. When you're as calm as you're going to get, you whisper a response.

'I'd like them to take your name.' He tenses up, and you close your eyes, awaiting his refusal. It doesn't come in the way you expect.

'We can't call them the same thing. Besides, Undertaker is a stupid name.' You'd giggle if you weren't so concerned. He's trying to keep it humorous, but you can feel the tension in the air. You're almost tempted to drop the subject, but decide against it for the sake of your children.

You try again. 'I want them to have your surname. Please, Undertaker.' You look at him, trying your best to look like a puppy wanting a treat. He smiles, but it's an empty one. 

'Why don't we make up a surname? Maybe Tatum, or Sinclair?' The baby stops feeding, which is just as well; you decide that you've had enough of his evasiveness. 

You hand him the baby, telling him she needs winding. You storm into the kitchen, pacing around the room in frustration. Why can't he just tell you his name?! Is it really so terrible he can't tell his wife?! You've just had his children, why would he begrudge you something so vital?! You've accepted every part of him, yet he's still holding back on you! 

It's almost enough to make you want to leave this place, and never return.

Alas, you can't do that. You love him too much to leave, and you couldn't bare the thought of taking the children away from him. You couldn't bare to leave them either, which means you're pretty much stuck here. Still, that doesn't mean that there's nothing you can do. You can kick him out of the bedroom, and make him sleep in a coffin for the next month! Maybe even two months! Hell, maybe you could kick him out permanently! That'll show him! 

No, you can't do that either. You'd miss having him to cuddle into at night. The only thing you can do is deny him anything further. In other words, no last name, no sex. That'll wound him greatly, and not because he enjoys it. It'll wound him because no sex means no more children, and you know for a fact that he wants more than two.

With a plan in mind, you calm down enough to stop pacing. You decide to make yourself some tea, as it's usually the best thing to calm you down after something like this. As you put the kettle on the stove, the Undertaker appears, having put the baby back to bed. You're about to ask if he remembered to wind her, until you see the sick running down his shoulder. You smile internally; serves him right for being so closed off about things.

He wipes it off with a cloth, screwing his face up at the smell. The two of you remain silent, neither of you willing to make the first move. Eventually, he strolls over, and takes over the tea-making. You sit on one of the kitchen chairs, the tension in the air making you feel nauseous. There's an argument brewing, you can feel it. You only hope the twins don't hear you shouting.

Undertaker sets a cup of tea in front of you, before returning to the kettle to make one for himself. Tea finished, he takes a seat opposite you. You try to break the tension by saying something he said to you when you first met. 'I'm not going to bite you, sweetheart.' A smile plays on his lips briefly, before he returns them to a neutral expression. You wish he'd say something to you, anything at all. It's not like him to be so quiet. You start drinking your tea, hoping that he'll break the silence.

He does. 

'Why is knowing my name so important to you?' He asks, voice sombre. You don't understand why he's making such an issue out of it. Can't he just tell you and have done with it?

You ask him as much. 'Why are you being so evasive? Is it so wrong of me to want to know my husband's name? To know the name of the man who fathered my children? You talk of inventing a surname, so am I to invent a father to put on their birth certificates too? Or should I leave it blank, and wait for your children to find out that your pride was more important than you registering them as your own?' It's a low blow, and you can almost hear the words as they hit him. You almost regret saying them, but you know that you're going to have to be harsh if you want the truth. The Undertaker looks you dead in the eye as he responds, tears pooling in his as he tries to hide his hurt.

'Nothing is more important than you and the girls. You should know that by now.

'I've done some truly horrible things in the past. Things that would make you ashamed to know me. I don't want my children to be associated with those things.' Oh. That wasn't quite what you were expecting. You try to think of an answer for a moment, wanting to find one that will continue this line of conversation. You can't think of anything, so you speak from the heart instead.

'There is nothing in your past that would make me feel ashamed to love you.' You reach a hand out to him, hoping that he'll take it. 

He doesn't.

Instead he stares at you, his tears finally spilling over. 

'I used to reap the souls of children.' 

The room falls silent, save for Undertaker's sobs. The tension has been replaced with sorrow, and you immediately regret your line of questioning. You feel your heart break with every sob, and want nothing more than to take him into your arms and let him cry until he's drained of all sorrow. You reach both arms out to him, but he ignores them in favour of talking,

'The s-souls of child-dren are m-much harder to reap… I was t-the best at my job, so I-I was always the one who collected t-them. So many children… all so b-beautiful… that's why I don't deserve a family of my own, and why I don't want our children to carry my name!' He's still refusing your embrace, so you stand up, walk over to him, and straddle his lap, cradling his head to your chest. The act makes your breasts ache, but you don't care. You have to show him that you still love him, despite his past. He's opened up to you, so you have to make sure you treat his honesty with love. 

He accepts your embrace, wrapping his arms around you and drawing you closer. You don't know how much time passes like this, but it doesn't matter. He needs to let it all out, and you're happy to let him. 

Finally, he speaks again, only this time he utters a single word.

'Roseton.' 

Did he… is that…?

You pull back a bit so you can look him in the eyes. He elaborates.

'My name is Cedric Roseton, father of two beautiful little girls, and husband of the most wonderful woman in existence. You've given me everything I've ever wanted, accepted me at every turn. If you truly wish for our children to take my name, then they shall have it. I'd also like you to consider accepting that name as your own. You don't have to, but it would make me even happier than I am now.' You start crying yourself. He's finally told you the one secret he's kept from you all this time. It fills your heart with so much love, and hope for the future.

You smile at him through your tears. 'I'm not sure about that last one. I'm don't think that Cedric would suit me.' He giggles at your response, face lighting up in joy. He's about to reach up and kiss you when you hear a wailing coming from the bedroom, followed by even more wailing.

Sound like the smaller twin is ready for breakfast, and has woken her sister up with her cries. Twins are quite the handful.

Undertaker gives you a small kiss on the cheek. 'Why don't you sort the babies out while I make us some breakfast? You can think up some names for them whilst you're with them. I only have a few in mind myself, so make sure you come up with plenty of options. We have to make sure we give them the perfect names, after all.' You reluctantly get off of Undertaker's lap. 

As you walk towards the bedroom, a wide smile appears on your face. It feels like all the barriers between you and your husband are gone, leaving you free to continue your lives together.

Now all you need to do is think of names for your children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had difficulty choosing a name for the Undertaker. I almost went with the headcannon name, before deciding to go with something else. I hope it isn't too awful :/
> 
> Also, the twins do have names, which shall be revealed in the next chapter (which will be fluffy as hell probably)
> 
> Hope to see you then :)


	27. Insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Apologies for the delay. I've been rather... distracted lately. Fear not, for I shall get round to updating all my stories just as soon as I am able. For now, enjoy some mild angst! (I know I promised fluff, but my mind had other ideas)

The sun is shining brightly in the sky as you and your husband head home. The two of you have been taking turns pushing your two daughters around London, smiling down at them as they coo happily in their pram.

The twins are just over six weeks old now, and they finally have names. You've just been to officially register their birth, and to register a change of name for yourself. You're now a Roseton, just like your husband and your babies.

Finding the perfect names for your two bundles of joy had been trying, to say the least. Undertaker's suggestions had been Lily and Rose, both of which you'd dismissed instantly. Lilies are often associated with death, and Rose Roseton sounds stupid. In the end, you'd almost given up and called them really random names, like Monica and Brina. At that moment, inspiration had finally struck, in the form of a book falling from a small pile on the kitchen table.

The book in question was a silly little romance novel, one of many that Undertaker had given you when you'd first arrived here. The story itself was unremarkable, but the names of the two female leads were also too perfect. You'd immediately suggested them to your husband, who'd enthusiastically agreed that they were perfect names. After that, all you'd needed to do was find fitting middle names, but that was easy enough.

The slightly larger twin is Cynthia May, and her smaller sister is Hanna Marie. They're the most loved children in the world, adored beyond compare by both of their parents.

You're snapped out of reminiscing by the familiar sight of home. The pram comes to a halt in front of the door, leaving just enough space for Undertaker to scurry round and unlock it for you. When he manages to get it open, he helps you get the pram into the shop as quickly as possible, whilst ensuring its contents aren't jostled about too much. The twins both look rather sleepy at the moment, and you'd hate to disturb them.

When all of you are safely installed inside, Undertaker closes the door behind you. He wraps his arms around your waist, applying gentle kisses to your neck. You lean into his touch, allowing yourself to enjoy the feeling of his kisses. Even though he'd showered you with affection before leaving today, you'll never tire of his touch. He touches you with such care and tenderness, as if you'll disappear if he grabs on too hard. The fear of losing everything is always in the back of his mind, presenting itself in every action he takes. You wish you could make that fear disappear, but you know all you can do is soothe him when it takes over.

One of his hands trails north, coming to a halt just before it reaches your breast. Oh dear. This is what you've been afraid of.

Two weeks ago, you'd been to Madam Red's surgery for a check-up. She'd given you the all clear on all fronts, stating that you'd recovered remarkably quickly considering you'd pushed two children out in one sitting. Aside from a few normal aches and complaints, you're now perfectly healthy, and ready to resume relations with your husband whenever you want.

Unfortunately, it's not something you want.

Ever since you gave birth, fear and insecurity has plagued your mind. No longer are you his beautiful, young wife. You're a mother now, complete with stretch marks and excess weight. You look like a shadow of your former self, and you don't want your husband to look at your body. He'd be repulsed by you if he ever got a good look. You still desire his touch, but your fear has turned that desire sour.

You grab his hands, and removed them from him. At the same moment, his kisses stop. He's clearly got the message that you're not interested.

He walks so that he's stood next to you, peering into the pram. Both children are looking sleepy, Cynthia yawning loudly and Hanna wriggling into a comfortable position. In fairness, it's long past their usual nap time.

Undertaker gives you a quick peck on the cheek. Why don't you get the twins settled, my love? They always settle better for you.' That's a lie. The twins settle perfectly well when they're with him. You're not about to argue with him though. He's probably upset over your rejection. After all, men have needs, and you've been neglecting his for months. Maybe he's planning to see to those needs…

You wheel the twins off into the bedroom.

\----------------------

It doesn't take long to get the twins settled, as they're both too tired to protest being moved. They both cry for a while, but soon give up after they realise just how much they need sleep. You're half-surprised that they didn't fall asleep while you were in town.

Both twins safely installed in their cots, you begin to look for your husband.

The most logical place to look is the bathroom. After all, where else could he pleasure himself? He wouldn't want to dirty one of his coffins, and the kitchen just isn't suitable.

As you enter the bathroom, you're hit by a cloud of steam. Ah, so he's decided to take a bath then.

Sure enough, you spot him in the bath, lathering up his hair with soap. He has his eyes shut tight, so he hasn't realised that you're watching him yet. Your eyes roam over his exposed form, your tongue wetting your lips. Even though you've seen him naked pretty much every day since you started seeing each other, the sight of him never fails to take your breath away. The way the light catches against his skin, the way the water is currently trailing down his muscled chest… oh, how you'd love to jump into that bath and show him just how attractive he is. If only your self-confidence wasn't in shreds…

Then again, given that his body is littered with scars, maybe his self-confidence isn’t exactly perfect. If you can look at his marked body, and still long for his touch, who’s to say that he’ll find you any less attractive? Maybe, just maybe, he’ll look upon your flawed form the same way you look upon his; as something desirable.

When your gaze next falls upon Undertaker's face, he's staring at you, a small smile on his face. It makes you want to melt into a puddle, that little smile of his. You return it as best you can, trying not to let him know what your just been thinking.

He keeps smiling as he starts talking. 'So, Mrs. Roseton, would you like to join your husband for a soak? I'll even throw in a massage if you like…' you can't decide if he's trying to be kind or seductive. Either way, the offer of a massage is one you'd love to take him up on. The only issue? You're going to have to strip down before you enter the bath!

You look him, hope gleaming in his eyes. How can you refuse him something so intimate?

You smile softly at him. ‘I’d love to join you.’ you say, mentally preparing yourself for what’s about to happen. Sure, he may be no stranger to seeing you naked, but that was before you brought two children into the world. What if he really is repulsed by you now? Will that repulsion show on his face? In his ever-kind eyes? Only one way to know for sure…

Hesitantly, you slide your dress off your shoulders, revealing them to the humid air if the bathroom. As the dress slides ever slower, you close your eyes, fear consuming you again. What will he do if he hates the way you look? Will he be angry at you for letting your body get into such a state? Or will he blame his children for the changes to your appearance? Maybe he’ll resent them for it, hate them for ruining any semblance of beauty his wife once had…

No.

That’s not true. 

You know your husband better than anyone, and he’d never say such things! You’ve just given him everything he’s ever wanted, and yet you still think he’ll hate the way you look as a result of said giving? You curse yourself for being so stupid. He wouldn’t find you unappealing if you suddenly sprouted a tail! He loves you for you, not the way you look! Besides, he’s going to have to adjust to your new look if he wants any more children. There’s no way in hell you’re going to make love to him with your clothes on! That’s the way Sebastian took you, and you don’t want such a thing associated with your husband! 

Nerves finally settling, you remove your dress swiftly, eyes opening again thanks to your new-found confidence. You hastily rid yourself of your under-things too, desperate to see his reaction with your own two eyes. When you look at him, his eyes are already roaming across your newly-exposed flesh. He shifts a bit in the bath, a clear indication that he’s affected by your appearance. His eyes finally return to your face. They’re not filled with the repulsion that you feared they would be. Instead, all you see is desire, mixed in with the tiniest amount of guilt. 

After a few more moments of staring, he speaks. ‘I may have to temporarily rescind my offer. Would you mind giving me a few moments to alleviate a problem that’s just arisen?’ Well, that confirms your suspicions about the affect you’re having on him. Clearly, he still finds you attractive. Now that you know that, a final question remains;

Should you leave him to it, or join him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Vellao1 and Jorden for suggesting the names. The book I mentioned is a fake by the way. Unless of course there is a book like that. If there is, then it's totally deliberate o.O
> 
> Hope to see you before too long, and there with be fluff in the next chapter. Probably. We shall see ;)


	28. Primal Reasoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> So, this I may have lost control of the direction this chapter took. I had it planned out slightly differently, but apparently my brain ignored the plan :P then again, 2;30 am really isn't the best time to ask your brain to work...
> 
> Enjoy :)

It doesn’t take you very long to reach a decision.

You stretch your arms up high, making sure that your whole body is on display. He watches you, eyes roaming over your body again. He really shouldn’t have told you just how turned on he is.

Now you have the perfect chance to pay him back for all the practical jokes he’s played on you in the past.

You pout at him, putting on the best puppy-dog eyes you can manage. ‘But husband, you just promised to give me a massage. You won’t want to disappoint your wife, would you?’ You’ve never seen him look more conflicted. He’s caught between his two greatest desires; his desire to please you, and his desire to make love to you. After earlier, you know he thinks his ‘attention’ is unwanted. Although your own insecurity had stopped him taking it any further, the situation has now changed. Now you know he still finds you attractive, you’re more than willing to resume relations with him. He just doesn’t know that yet.

He sighs heavily, clearly coming to a decision. ‘Technically, I promised nothing, but it’s true that I don’t like denying you. Come in and sit in down in front of me. I’ll give you that massage.’ You smile, hoping it comes across as joy rather than the sadistic glee you currently feel. You’re going to tease him so much that he’ll beg for a taste of you. At that point, you’ll give yourself over to him again, letting him take you any way he wants. Then again, there’s only one way that he’ll want to take you; the way that’ll get you with child again.

You slowly enter the bath, relishing the feeling of the piping hot water against your bare flesh. You setting down just between his leg, making sure to wriggle your ass so that it rubs against his erection. You hear him try his best to stifle a groan behind you, already fighting against his primal urges. 

He’s going to break the moment he touches you, you just know it.

He starts rubbing your shoulders, taking care not to be too hard. You let out a low moan, not realising how much you’ve missed his touch. You’re beginning to regret stopping him earlier. Then again, the twins needed seeing to at that point. Now that they’re out for the count, it’s time for the two of you to have some quality time together. 

He shifts in the tub behind you, indicating that your moan has affect him. His hands grasp your shoulders tightly, his control already beginning to falter. You decide now is the time to tease him a little more.

‘Could you move onto my back now? It’s been under so much strain the last few months, what with me carrying and all. It needs some serious attention.’ You feel him physically shiver with barely contained lust, and wonder how much longer he’ll be able to restrain himself. You’d hoped for begging, but the Undertaker has always been a man of deeds, rather than a man of words. What if he ends up snapping in a physical way, desperate for release? The thought of seeing him come completely undone, to see him cast aside his calm demeanour in favour of taking what is rightfully his…

God, it really has been too long if you’re starting to fantasise about him forcing himself on you! Maybe you should put the poor man out of his misery. Teasing him really isn’t fair.

As his hands start working on your back as requested, you start talking out loud. ‘I’ve been thinking.’ You hear him give a small chuckle.

‘Should I be concerned?’ he says, and you don’t have to turn around to know that he’s smirking. Normally, such a comment would earn him a playful smack, but not today. You have other things on your mind.

You bring your hands to rest over your now-flat stomach, sticking out your elbows so it’s obvious what you’re doing. ‘I miss having your children growing inside of me. It made all the changes my body went through worth it. Now I feel like an empty husk...’ Well, that went a little more maudlin than you’d planned it to. You’re supposed to be seducing him, not telling him how insecure you’ve been lately. You’re going to kill the mood!

As if on cue, the Undertaker stops his ministrations, one of his hands gently turning your head so that it faces him. There’s so much concern in those yellow-green eyes of his…

He speaks softly. ‘Don’t ever say that about yourself. You’re my wife, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. You have given me everything I’ve ever wanted. How can a woman filled with love for a man like me ever be considered empty? Every change that your body went though was down to me. That first night, when you offered yourself to me, you put yourself into my hands. Instead of treating you with caution, I took you without a single thought for anything other than my own need. Had I taken the time to think things through, none of these changes would have happened.

‘Then again, if I had been more careful, we wouldn’t have the girls, so I can’t say I truly regret my actions. What I’m try to tell you is that I love you, stretch marks and all. In fact, I find them quite sexy.’ You can’t help but cry a little, his words touching you as they so often do. He always has a way of finding just the right words to ease any and every fear or insecurity. Although, there’s something about his words that has you confused…

‘You find my stretch marks sexy? Why?’ you ask incredulously. 

Undertaker does something you’ve hardly ever seen him do; he blushes.

He sounds slightly nervous as he talks. ‘Well, you see… please don’t make me tell you. I don’t want you to think less of me.’ He looks like a child that’s just put a football through a neighbour's kitchen window! This is priceless, you have to hear his reasoning.

You turn yourself around so that you’re straddling his lap. His still-present erection presses against your folds, but neither of you pay your genitals much attention. Not when the conversation is this entertaining.

You smile at him. ‘Cedric Roseton, you’re an eccentric grim reaper who delights in scaring people half to death by randomly jumping out of coffins like some kind of gorgeous Jack-In-The-Box! I married you after finding that out. There’s nothing you can tell me that’ll make me think any less of you. That said, if you don’t tell me what you’re thinking, I’ll make you change every single one of the twins’ nappies from now until childhood. The choice is yours, dear.’ Your smile has warped from sweet to sadistic, causing your husband to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

‘Well, it seems like I have no choice. Honestly, we’ve been married for less than a year, and you’re already starting to boss your poor husband around!

‘It’s… well, it’s a primitive thing. Some base instinct I try to ignore, but that keeps slipping through. Every time I see your stretch marks, they remind me that you’re my mate, as much as I hate that term. They stir up my primal desire to keep breeding with you, even though we’ve just had two children. I’ve always seen women as people, rather than the objects most men believe them to be. Yet deep down, I’m really just as bad as all the other men out there who think women exist solely to give them children.’ Hearing Undertaker talk like that has reawakened your desire from earlier. You’ve never once though him the kind of man to have such base thoughts. Sure, you know from experience that he’s got a very active libido, but this is different. This… is far more exciting than it should be.

Without thinking, you start rubbing yourself against his length. Undertaker notices immediately, his hands grabbing your hips forcefully. You lean forwards, allowing your breasts to rub against his chest as you whisper in his ear.

‘You’re not like other men, Cedric. You’re my man. That means you get to breed with me as often as you like.’ You nibble his earlobe, hoping to spur him into action.

He moans out a response. ‘I thought… you weren’t… interested in making love right now?’ He’s still trying to hold back on you, despite your body language screaming that you want him.

You hope your next words will alleviate any lingering doubt. ‘That was before you told me how much you want me. 

‘Now, if I remember correctly, you want nine children. That means you’ll have to get me with child again soon. No time like the present, is there? My dear husband...’ 

Your words have the desired effect. Undertaker grabs your hair and pulls your face towards his, giving you an almost desperate kiss. You can already feel him trying to angle his erection towards your opening, preparing to take you again for the first time in months. Before he does, he releases his hold on your hair, allowing to both return the hand to your free hip and speak to you.

‘I love you so much.’ He says, before lifting your hips up and sliding into you. 

The pace you both set is brutal, eager to make up for the months of abstinence. The water sloshes over your bodies as Undertaker pounds into you from bellow, eyes tight shut in concentration. He shifts his angle slightly, trying to give your clit something to rub against. If he’s thinking about that, then he must already be close to finishing.

His plan works wonderfully, your clit rubbing against his body every time he slams up into you. You call out his name, so loud that you’re concerned you’ll wake the twins. Undertaker makes no attempts to stifle your screams, the sound of his true name falling so freely from your lips spurring him on even more.

Without warning, you explode around him, walls quaking with long overdue realise. It’s so intense that you call out your husband’s name once more. Your nails digging into his chest as you do. He soon follows suit, filling you with his release. He bucks his hips a few more times, trying to ensure that you’re both satisfied. When he’s finally out of energy, he cradles you to his chest, both of you breathing rapidly. 

He applies gentle kisses kisses to the top of your head. ‘So, Wifey’ he says, sounding thoroughly spent, ‘do you think we’ve made another one, or do we need to try again later?’

You snuggle into his chest. ‘I’m not sure, Cedric dear. We should try again though, just to be certain’. He giggles slightly, before you both fall into a comfortable silence.

The water is still warm as he embraces you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... look, it's been ages since the last smut chapter! There was always going to be more baby-making anyway!
> 
> There shall be plot in the next chapter though, I promise.
> 
> Hope to see you all then :)


	29. Unfamiliar Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> I'm back, and so is the plot! Probably not for long though, as I do have a tendency to get side-tracked easily...
> 
> Here be the next chapter :3

It’s been two days since you agreed to try for another baby, and so far Undertaker seems determined to take you up on that offer as frequently as possible.

So far, the two of you have tried for a baby in the bath, in a coffin, in bed, on the kitchen table, and on his desk! Your husband seems determined to get you with child, and sully every piece of furniture you own! Not that most of them haven’t been sullied beforehand, mind…

He’d probably have taken you twice as many times by now, were it not for your existing responsibilities.

Responsibilities that are currently cooing away in their pram, almost as if they’re trying to speak to you.

You’ve taken to keeping the twins in their pram as you work, not wanting to leave them alone when they’re both wide awake. During quiet times, you and Undertaker pick up a twin each, showering them with affection. The way they both look at you melts your heart, their eyes so full of love even at this young age. You wonder just how aware they are of their surroundings, and of their parents. You’re certain they both know who you are (you’re the one that feeds them, after all), but it seems like they know their father, too. Then again, given how much time he spends with them, it’s hardly a surprise. He’s barely left them alone since birth, proving himself to be the doting father you’ve always suspected he’d be.

All this thinking about the twins has you desperate to take one out for a cuddle, but alas, you have work to do. You have a client scheduled for an appointment in less that an hour, and the shop is messier than you’ve ever seen it before. Granted, you haven’t been up to much cleaning lately (being able to bend down is usually a prerequisite for cleaning thoroughly), but that excuse probably won’t work on your customer. 

From what you gather of the woman, she’s very snobbish. So far, the only contact you’ve had from her is a letter, which practically demanded that you make her an appointment at the time and date she had deemed convenient. She had also neglected to leave a return address, so you have no way of contacting her to confirm her appointment (or to tell her to piss off, as you so desperately want to do). You don’t even know if she’ll turn up! That letter could have been a hoax for all you know…

Setting your thoughts aside, you bend over to clean. When you straighten back up, a pair of arms wrap themselves around you, and a set of teeth start teasing your earlobe gently.

Looks like your husband has come to check on things.

He starts whispering in your ear. ‘Fancy meeting you here, my pretty. Tell me, has anyone ever told you how nice your breasts are? They’re the kind of breasts that need a good grope, if you ask me.’ He brings his hands up to squeeze them gently, trying not to be rough with them. He knows how sore they’ve been lately, with you having two hungry babies to nurse.

You rub your backside into his groin, unsurprised to find something hard there. ‘My husband tells me that all the time, actually. He has a tendency to get distracted by them at inopportune moments, like when there’s a customer due at any moment.’

One hand leaves your breast, and settles on your hip. It starts slowing bunching your dress up, his intent crystal clear. ‘Your husband is a very lucky man. It’s hardly a surprise that he wishes to relish his good fortune. Beside, I highly doubt that this ‘Miss Sutcliff’ will appear at all. Surely you don’t want to miss out on another opportunity to conceive?’ He starts kissing your neck, determined to have his way with you.

You let out a small moan. ‘Given how much sex we’ve had over the last few days, I don’t think missing out just once is going to hurt. I’m probably with child already.’

It’s Undertaker’s turn to moan. ‘In that case, why don’t we celebrate by making sure?’ He really is determined, you have to give him that much.

You gently remove his hands, chuckling a little. ‘No means no, Cedric dear. Besides, even if our client doesn’t show, I don’t feel comfortable doing anything in front of the twins, especially when they’re both wide awake.’ You turn around, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

He lets out a little sigh. ‘You make a fair point love, as always.’ He starts pouting, which you find equal parts hilarious and cute. 

You give him another little kiss. ‘However, it doesn’t mean we can’t do anything later, once they’re both settled. After all, I won’t know if I’m with child for a few more weeks yet. Why don’t you think of new places for us to try for a baby? I’m sure there must be at least one piece of furniture we haven’t used yet.’ You wink at him, and his pout immediately turns into a grin.

‘I’m sure I can think of somewhere, Wifey. Leave it with me. I’m certain I can get you with child by the end of the month!’ You both giggle at his declaration, though you’re certain he’s only half-kidding. After all, given that he managed to get you with child the very first night you ever made love, he has every right to be cocky. 

You’re about to give him another kiss, when the door opens, and a lanky red head struts inside.

Well, red head seems like a redundant description. In actuality, most of your visitor is red, from their flowing red locks, the red spectacles perched precariously on their nose, the red coat that doesn’t have its sleeves pulled up, to the red shoes with a considerable heel that click as they walk ever closer to you.

One of the few things that aren’t red are your visitor’s eyes. 

Their eyes are the same as both your husband, and the man who paid you a visit a few months ago.

They’re the eyes of a grim reaper. 

Your blood runs cold. Why have the reapers decided to pay you a visit? Is it about the twins? You clench your fists, preparing yourself to fight. Even if you can't beat a reaper in a fight, that doesn't mean you won't fight to defend your children.

Undertaker seems to sense your intent, and steps just in front of you, ready to defend all three of you.

The reaper smiles. 'Well, isn't this cosy? For a shack, that is. It's disgraceful, a legendary grim reaper living in a hovel like this. Have you no taste, Undertaker? Your wife seems to support that assumption. Honestly, there are far prettier girls out there. Why don't you and I sneak off sometime? I can show you what a real woman is.' The reaper winks salaciously, only adding to your ire.

Undertaker's voice switches into serious mode, apparently none too pleased with what the reaper has just said. 'Miss Sutcliff, I presume? I take it you're Grell Sutcliff, one of Will's minions. I've heard a lot about you. Nothing too good, I'm afraid, though not even I was aware just how terrible your manners are. Now, if you're done insulting me and my wife, why don't you tell me why you're here?' So Undertaker knows who this is? That's good. It means he'll be able to deal with this 'Grell' without much difficulty.

Grell puts 'her' (although you're sure she looks more like a man) hands on her hips, pouting slightly. 'You would insult a lady? What kind of man are you? I'm surprised you convinced even that plain thing behind you to spread her legs for you. Dear Willy sends his congratulations, by the way. He didn't think it was possible to get human women up the spout. Then again, given how he's been looking at Knox lately, I doubt he'll be trying it out for himself. In fact, from what I've heard, he wants to cover the whole affair up. That's why I'm here, actually. Well, part of the reason at least.'

You suddenly feel faint, stomach more uneasy then it was when you were suffering from morning sickness. What does he mean by 'cover up'? Does he mean to kill you all? No, he can't do that! He can't! Undertaker told you it was a crime to harm humans before time. Unless this is the end of your time? No, no! You won't let this be it. You'll find a way to escape, to avoid the Reapers. It'll be difficult, but you'll do it, if only for the sake of your children.

Undertaker practically growls at Grell. 'Just tell me what it is you want.' His stance is defensive, like he's preparing to fight. You suddenly remember the scythe under the bed. Maybe you can grab it while Undertaker has Grell distracted?

Before you get the chance to move, Grell speaks again. 'Down, boy. I have no plans to fight you. I wouldn't stand a chance, if the rumours are true. No, Will is perfectly content to let you live as you please, in exchange for a few favours.' Favours? What kind of favours? You don't like the sound of that.

Undertaker asks your unspoken questions, to which Grell replies 'we've been terribly short-staffed lately. All Will asks is that you help him out from time to time with collections. Do that, and we'll leave this little 'family' of yours alone. What do you say?'

Undertaker seems to relax a little. ‘Tell William that if he wants my help, he’ll have to come here so I can discus my terms.’ You can’t believe your ears. He’s actually going to help them? After they’ve just blackmailed him? Why would he agree to help them?

Grell smirks. ‘Will isn’t going to like that. I get the feeling he didn’t want to visit you if he didn’t have to. Still, at least he knows you’re willing to consider it, at least. I’ll send along your message.’ As soon as he’s finished talking, one of the twins lets out a cry. You rush over to the pram, fear still in your veins. Has Grell done something to hurt her? 

The crying twin is Cynthia, who starts making suckling motions with her mouth the second she sees you. She must be hungry.

You pick her up, cradling her in your arms. She nuzzles into one of your breasts instinctively, despite the fabric of your dress blocking her food source. You’re reluctant to feed her with Grell still present, no wanting to make yourself vulnerable.

Undertaker senses your reluctance. ‘It’s okay, love. ‘Miss’ Sutcliff is leaving now, so you can feed her if she needs it.’ He looks at Grell pointedly. ‘Well, don’t you have a message to deliver?’

Grell chuckles. ‘My, you’re an assertive one, aren’t you? I bet you’d love to put me in m place. Well, my offer is still an open one. When you tire of playing house, come and find me. Ciao!’ with that, Grell leaves, and you finally pull one side of your dress down so that Cynthia can feed.

The Undertaker walks over to you, putting his hands on your shoulders. You look into his eyes, trying to hide the residual fear in yours. He sees right through your attempt at hiding it, one hand moving to cup your face. ‘There’s no need to be afraid, my love. I promise, I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you and our children safe. Besides, if they’re so desperate for help that they’ll ask me, it means we have room for negotiation. It’ll all be okay.’ He sounds so certain, it’s hard to no share his optimism. However…

‘That’s not enough, Cedric. You need to keep all four of us safe. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.’ You start crying, a few of your tears landing on Cynthia’s face as she feeds. Undertaker leans over and kisses your forehead, being careful not to disturb her.

‘Don’t worry about me, love. There are very few things that can harm a reaper, especially one as skilled as I. I’ll keep all five of us safe.’ 

You stare at him, completely puzzled. ‘Five? But there’s only four of us?’

He gives you another kiss, grinning to himself. ‘Nope, five. Me, my darling Wifey, our two baby girls, and the new baby we may or may not have made yet. Though in that case, maybe I should be saying I’ll protect all eleven of us!’ You both start giggling, causing you to jiggle a little too much for Cynthia’s liking. She starts suckling harder, as if she’s afraid she’ll come unattached.

‘Hey, slow down there, little one. Save something for your sister!’ Undertaker lets out a chuckle, leaning down to give her a kiss. 

‘Listen to your mummy, dear one. The two of you have to share. If daddy can learn to give up having her breasts all to myself, you can too.’ If you had a hand free, you’d give him a playful smack for being so cheeky. 

You settle for rolling your eyes. ‘You’re insatiable, aren’t you?’

He winks at you. ‘If by ‘insatiable’ you mean ‘unable to stop thinking of all the ways I want to show my Wifey love’, then yes, I am completely insatiable.’

You giggle. ‘You could just buy me flowers or tell me I look pretty.’

He grins. ‘You always look more than just pretty, my love. As for the flowers, I’d much rather watch your garden bloom. Are you sure I can’t tempt you into a little afternoon rendezvous? I promise you’ll like it...’ Insatiable. Literally insatiable. Even after such an unwanted visit…

You sigh in defeat. ‘If the twins decide to nap after feeding, I suppose one little tryst is okay.’ 

He gives you a passionate kiss. ‘Excellent. At this rate, you’re going to be carrying our next child in no time!’ 

You roll your eyes again. He seems even more determined to make a baby than he did this morning. Maybe it’s because Grell’s visit has affected him more that he’s letting on? Speaking of which…

‘Is Grell really a woman?’ you ask, seemingly at random.

Undertaker starts chucking again. ‘In his mind yes, but physically he’s a man.’

You smirk at him. ‘Guess that means you won’t be taking him up on his offer anytime soon then?’

Undertaker smiles warmly at you. ‘Not a chance, Wifey. I have all the woman I’ll ever want, and she’s all mine.’

You smile back at him. He’s right about that much at least, even if he isn’t taking Grell’s visit seriously enough for your liking.

Then again, the only thing he’s ever taken seriously is you, so is that really a surprise? 

Your smile widens. It isn’t a surprise at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much drama, many fluff. Expect to see a certain someone re-appear very soon ;)
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and I hope to see you all again soon :3


	30. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Sorry it's been so long. I haven't uploaded since last year, in fact! I hope you've all had a good new year so far. I myself have been planning what to with myself in the coming year... 
> 
> Well, here we have chapter thirty, of what I originally intended to be a twenty-chapter story. Funny how that happens, isn't it? Here's a fun fact too; originally, the reader never went to the Phantomhive Manor. Instead, she had to visit the Undertaker after the death of a relative. They ended up having a passionate affair, all without her husband knowing. I just couldn't get a grip on that idea though, so I changed it to a fling with Sebastian :P maybe I'll try again some day...
> 
> Here be words!

It’s late evening him, and you and your husband are considering shutting up shop for the day. 

Two weeks have passed since Grell’s visit, and so far William has yet to show his face. You can’t say you’re all that upset, really. If you had it your way, that man would leave you and your family alone for good. Why can’t he just accept that he isn’t a reaper any more? Well, he’ll always be a reaper, but now he’s so much more. He’s a husband, and a father, and those things should take precedence over everything else. You just wish the William would see things the way you do... 

Your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a baby cooing nearby. It seems your husband has abandoned packing up in favour of fussing over one of your children. You’re unsurprised to see that it’s Hanna he’s picked up, and is currently snuggling into his chest. As much as he claims to love both of your children completely equally, you can’t help but think that she’s his favourite. It’s always her he cuddles first, even if they’re both unoccupied. It’s just as well you spend more time with Cynthia (who is always feeding), or you’d start to feel bad. 

You approach your husband slowly, smiling softly as you go. He notices your approach, and leans his head forwards so he can give you a quick kiss. 

You look down at Hanna as you speak. ‘I think that someone has Daddy wrapped around her little fingers.’ You swear you see her smile at that, but it could just be trapped wind. When do babies start smiling? At what point can they understand language? Will your children develop at a different rate to others, given their supernatural heritage? These are all questions you’re dying to know the answers to, but you know that only time will provide you with those answers. 

Undertaker copies you, looking at Hanna as he speaks. ‘She gets it from her Mummy. I’d do anything for my girlies. Which reminds me, are we still on for tonight? I’ve been thinking about it all week...’ Ah, yes. Trust him not to forget a promise you’d made to him in passing.

You see, one day last week, just as you were preparing for bed, Undertaker had approached you, a mischievous look in his eyes. It was like kind of look that he gives you when he’s planning something. 

He’d smiled wryly, and put both hands on your hips, leaning in to whisper in your ear. ‘I’ve been thinking, Wifey.’ The sound of his voice made you feel weak in the knees. He was using his bedroom voice, the one that never fails to get you in the mood. You’ll do anything he asks when he speaks to you like that…

You’d tried to answer him as casually as possible. ‘Should I be concerned?’ 

His answering laugh was deep and husky, and had sent arousal flooding right to your groin. At that point, you were certain his request was going to be a sexual one. 

He began nibbling lightly along the shell of you ear, whispering out an answer as he did. ‘Terribly concerned, I’m afraid. Do you remember when we went on that picnic together in Hyde Park? Do you remember what I did to you that night? What you let me do to you.’ His words were almost enough to make you collapse into a heap in front of him, but you managed to keep your composure somehow.

‘H-How I could I forget? You were s-so… amazing that ni-iight.’ At that point, he’d abandoned your ear in favour of your neck, his lips finding your sensitive spots with practised ease. You remember thinking how lucky you are to have a husband who attends to your carnal needs so perfectly.

You’d been able to feel him smirking into your neck. ‘In that case, you won’t object to a repeat performance next week, will you? After all, next week will be my last chance to get you with child this month. We should do something special.’ How on Earth could you refuse him when he asked you like that?! You’d agreed to it in a heartbeat, almost forgetting about it completely as you lost your thoughts to pleasure.

It seems as if your husband doesn’t share your amnesia.

It’s really just as well that you’re still willing to indulge him. After all, he’s been such a wonderful husband and father, and this business with reapers has affected him more than he’s letting on, that’s for sure. An evening spend pleasuring each other won’t solve things, but it might help take his mind off of things, at least for a while. He deserves a worry-free evening, and you’re more than happy to provide him with such a thing. Besides, it’s not if he’s the only one who’s going to benefit from this; if it’s anything like that night, you’re in for a real treat.

You smile sweetly at him. ‘Of course we are, dear husband. What kind of wife would I be if I went back on my word?’ 

He winks at you. ‘A very naughty wife, one that needs a little discipline perhaps? Now, how should I discipline such a fine woman…’ Undertaker in baby-making mode is officially your favourite. How does he expect you to wait until later now? He’s already starting to get you worked up. There’s a small part of you that hopes he hasn’t succeeded this month, if only so he’ll be all over you next month, too. Then again, when isn’t he all over you? Married life with him definitely doesn’t lack carnal passion, that’s for sure. And here was you thinking it faded as soon as rings were exchanged…

You’re about to stammer out a flustered response, when the door to the shop flies open. 

Standing in the door way, with fury in his eyes, is Sebastian. 

Normally, you wouldn’t be all that phased by his arrival, but with Undertaker being unable to defend you due to the fact his hands are very much full, you find that your stomach does somersaults. Why does he look so angry? Have you done something to upset him lately? You’ve not seen him in months! Truthfully, you were rather hoping you’d never see him again. He has no real reason to associate with either of you outside of Lord Phantomhive’s work. So why is he here?

He speaks before you can answer. ‘It’s true then, I see? Grell really wasn’t lying? The two of you managed to… procreate?’ He screws his nose up at the word. That’s why he’s here? To see if you and Undertaker had started a family? No way, there must be more to it then that!

Undertaker narrows his eyes. ‘What me and my wife do within the confines of our marriage is no one’s business but our own. However, given how I’m holding the proof of your words in my arms, I suppose there’s no point in being evasive. Yes, the two of us managed to create two new lives, born of our love for each other. I’d tell you to come and introduce yourself, but I don’t want you anywhere near my children. Will that be all, Sebastian?’ At least your husband isn’t beating around the bush today. Normally, he seems happy to entertain Sebastian’s temper, but right now it seems as if he’s in no mood to humour him.

Sebastian seems to grow even angrier. ‘Do shut up, Undertaker. It’s not you I’ve come to speak to. Rather, it’s the divine creature you call ‘wife’ that I wish to converse with.’ His gaze is terrifying. He reminds you of a cat chasing a mouse, and you desperately don’t want to be the mouse in this situation. Still, you can’t afford to show him any sign of fear or weakness; you know he’ll exploit it without even thinking about it. 

You stand up straight and glare at Sebastian, just as Undertaker puts Hanna back into her pram. ‘You heard my husband. If seeing my children with your own two eyes was your only goal, then you have achieved it. There’s no reason to linger here.’ You really hope you managed to come off as imperious, rather than petrified.

Your visitor lets out a deep chuckle. ‘Still as feisty as ever, I see. Good. I’m glad being with the Undertaker hasn’t dampened your spirit. However, I think you’ve been here playing house for long enough. It’s time for you to come with me, into the life that you were destined for. A life full of jewels and fine silks. A life full of lavish balls and comfortable bed. A life full of sin and desire...’ He really thinks his words are going to be enough to make you leave behind your husband and children? Just how conceited is he? Maybe now would be the perfect time to mess with his head, just as he delights in messing with others… 

You play along with his suggestion. ‘But Sir, what of my children? Surely, you don’t expect me to just leave them here, do you?’ Undertaker flinches at your words, and you instantly regret your decision. Does he think you’re taking Sebastian’s offer seriously? Or is even the thought of being separated from them too upsetting for him to even consider?

Sebastian seems delighted. ‘I suppose I could allow you to take them with you. It would be good for me to have leverage, should you start to misbehave. Then again, you did assault me once when I visited… Maybe I should make you choose? Yes, that would be a fair compromise. Choose one of your children, and let Undertaker keep the other. I just hope he knows of a good wet nurse, as I doubt either of these little ones will last long without mother’s milk.’ He’s a sick bastard. A sick, sick bastard. That he should make you choose between your babies is bad enough, but saying that the other will die without you.. why does he think his offer sounds at all appealing? 

Still, you decide to play his game a little longer. ‘What if I want more children? You say you can provide me with fine things, but can you provide me with children?’ Undertaker has gone very pale. It pains you to see him so passive. Is he going to interject at any point? Surely he won’t just stand by and watch Sebastian take you away? 

Sebastian smirks. ‘In time, I’ll be able to provide you with provide you with a child. Granted, the procedure for allowing such a thing is painful, but you did managed to survive childbirth. I’m sure it’ll be fine. I will have to insist on just the one though; I’d hate to stretch that tight little opening of yours too many times.’ He reaches out to you, about to touch your face.

At this point, something seems to snap inside of your husband, who grabs Sebastian’s arm with an alarming swiftness. ‘If you think I’m going to let you perform some kind of twisted ritual on her, you are very much mistaken.’ Undertaker seems to be grabbing onto Sebastian extremely tightly, almost as if he’s trying to snap a bone in two. Time for you to end this charade before your husband strains his hand. 

You smile sweetly at Sebastian. ‘I’m sorry Sir, but I just can’t take you up on that offer. You see, my husband has already made me an offer, one far greater than yours. A roof over my head, food, clothes, company, laughter… and all the love he has. Oh, and nine children as well, though we may have to wait and see on that one. Basically, what I’m trying to say is, get stuffed, Sebastian. Honestly, chasing after one woman is a bit pathetic, especially when she isn’t interested in you. Can’t you find some other poor woman to take to bed? Maybe try the local hospital? I’m sure you’ll find someone blind, dumb, and deaf in there. Or maybe you could break up another failing marriage? After all, it worked wonders for me. I have everything I could ever want here. You only have whatever scraps your master will let you have. Does he know you’re here, by the way? Or shall we have to send him a letter, detailing exactly what his servant gets up to when his back is turned?’ 

Sebastian violently yanks his arm out of Undertaker’s grasp, before hurriedly rushing to the door. He doesn’t look back at you once as he slams it shut, the impact so loud it frightens your babies. Both of them start wailing, so you and Undertaker rush over to them as fast as you can, wanting to comfort them as best you can. 

Hanna seems to calm down the moment Undertaker picks her up, whereas Cynthia begins to nuzzle at your breast. Honestly, is there ever a time she isn’t thinking about food? Still, if it’ll get her to stop crying, you’re more than happy to oblige her.

As you get her settled onto a nipple, your husband looks at you, his eyes full of concern and sadness. ‘You know, for a moment, I really thought you were going to leave me.’ He what? Really? Why?

Your eyebrows furrow. ‘How could you even think something like that? Not ten minutes ago, we were talking about making love tonight. Well, we were talking about something similar, at least. You really think I’d just wander off with Sebastian because he offered me fancy things? There’s a good chance I’m already carrying our third child, Cedric, I’m hardly likely to up and leave you any time soon. I’m almost heartbroken you’d think me capable of such a thing!’ Somehow, you’ve ended up making yourself cry. 

Undertaker looks like he’s debating putting Hanna down so he can hug you, but he thinks better of it; there’s a good chance she’ll scream the shop down if he does. He settles for giving you the most apologetic look he can manage. ‘It’s not that, please don’t think that. I know in my heart that you’d never leave me. You know how I am when it comes to you and the girls though. I’m still scared I’ll lose you all. This business with the reapers isn’t helping to ease my state of mind either… I’m sorry, I’ve ended up taking my anxiety out on you. If you’d rather not speak to me for a few days, I’m more than willingly sleep in a coffin for a while.’ He looks down at Hanna, and you’re worried he’s about to offer to stay away from the twins, too!

His honesty has helped to cure your sadness, and you find yourself replying before he can make such a comment. ‘How are we supposed to make a baby if we don’t sleep with each other? Besides, I believe we still have an agreement. I’d hate to have to go back on my word because some demon has jealously issues...’ you chew nervously on your bottom lip, hoping you’d said enough to reassure him that you’re no longer upset with him.

He seems to perk up a little. ‘If you still wish to go through with tonight after what just transpired, then I am a fortunate man, indeed. Although I’ll confess, baby-making wasn’t at the forefront of my mind when I made my request.’ He can be a real smooth talker when he wants to be, that’s for sure. 

You smile seductively at him. ‘In that case, I look forward to finding out exactly what you were thinking. Oh, and please try to put your anxiety to one side tonight. I don’t want us to think about anything, other than how best to please each other.’ 

His eyes light up. ‘That sounds perfect, though I confess I’ll still be worrying about the girls. One of the many joys of parenthood, I suppose. Now, if my little princess will let me put her down for two minutes, how does a pot of tea sound?’ Hanna coos at his nickname for her, as if she understands what he just said. Your girls are going to be quite the handful, if they’re this perceptive now…

You nod at you husband, who manages to put Hanna away again with little fuss. As he walks towards the kitchen, you take a moment to think about his confession. It seems as if your suspicions are correct; he’s more shaken by Grell’s visit than he seems. You hope that William returns here soon, rather than later, or else you’d hate to think how it’ll affect your husband.

As you hear the kettle whistling away, you try to think of ways to make tonight extra special for the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, still enjoying it? I am going somewhere with the plot, I swear.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope to see you all again soon :3


	31. Break Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Warning; This chapter is all smut. Like seriously, no plot at all. Just filth, pure filth I tell you! Also, some kinky stuff happens, because why not?
> 
> Also, if you're still reading this, thank you so much! This story has gotten way longer than originally planned, so it makes me happy to think that people have actually stuck with me on this. So, consider this your smutty reward for such admirable perseverance ^.^
> 
> Enjoy the filthy ;)

Night has finally fallen, and it’s time for you to fulfil your promise to your husband.

After Sebastian’s visit, the two of you had shut up shop, both eager to forget about the demon’s intrusion. You’d made sure to give the twins a proper feeding as Undertaker made dinner for the two of you, not wanting either of them to wake up prematurely and spoil your fun. 

When both babies had been fed and burped, you’d put them both in their pram, and wheeled the pram into the kitchen. As you and your husband are certain to be rather… vocal tonight, you had both decided to leave the twins in the kitchen for a while, planning to retrieve them after you’ve had your fun. With the girls settled, you’d managed to eat dinner in record time, desperate to get to bed. Very few words were exchanged over dinner, but the heated looks you received sent a rush of arousal through you.

Dinner finally over, you’d both headed to the bedroom, which is where you now find yourself.

You smile seductively at Undertaker. ‘Well, it looks like I’m all yours now. What do you want to do to me?’ You slide your hands down your dress, trying your best to look appealing.

Undertaker approaches you slowly, the heat in his eyes intensifying. He puts his hands on your hips, gripping them tightly as he pulls you flush against him. He brings his mouth to your ear, and whispers something that makes you quiver.

‘I want to break you.’

Your immediate assumption is that he plans to hurt you, but the sensible part of your brain squashes that thought just as swiftly. Cedric is the one man that will never hurt you, no matter what. This leads your body to start feeling rather warm, as you imagine what else that statement could mean. Does he mean he intends to break you in, like one breaks in a new pair of shoes? No, he can’t; if you’re a pair of shoes, you’re already well-worn. Unless he intends to break you in to something new… The anticipation is killing you already, and he’s only said five words!

You swallow hard, trying to steady your voice. ‘Break me how?’ Your voice sounds timid; your husband approves.

He places a hand under your chin, grabs it, and forces you to look up. He moves his head so he can look you in the eyes as he speaks. ‘It’s quite simple, really. Before you came to me, you had been treated so poorly by the men in your life. Abused by your husband, used by a demon… all of this has taken quite a toll on your mind, hasn’t it? Unfortunately, those wounds began to heal before I had a chance to tend to them. If I had only become your lover sooner, I might have been able to aid their recovery. Alas, they have scarred you, and it still shows. Even now, after everything we’ve been through together, I know that you expect me to turn on you one day. In fact, I’m willing to bet everything I own that when I first said I wanted to break you, you thought I wanted to harm you. Tell me I’m wrong?’ You can’t. You’re completely stunned. Everything he’s said is so completely true. You’ve been hurt so badly in the past by the people who claimed to care about you that you can’t fully bring yourself to trust anyone. Even your parents had turned their backs on you, and their love is supposed to be unconditional. A few silent tears fall from your eyes.

Undertaker brings his other hand up to wipe away your tears. ‘I thought so. It’s okay, Wifey. My love for you is eternal, even if you did still doubt my intentions from time to time. Still, if I can, I’d like to try and remove those doubts. I’d like to reopen the wounds of your past, so that I can fix them a little. They’ll never fully go away, I know that. But if you would only let me try, I might be able to make them a bit better. 

‘If you don’t want me to do it, then I won’t. I’m happy to just blindfold you and have my way with you as usual. However, if you do want to, just know that we can stop at any moment. All you have to do is say ‘coffin’, and I’ll stop whatever it is I’m doing. You’ll be fully in control tonight, even if it seems otherwise. Also, I’d like you to know that whatever I may say to you tonight, I love you more than anything in the world. Life without you doesn’t even bare thinking about. I treasure you, and every moment that we share together. All I want is for you to believe that, truly and completely. So, what do you say?’ 

His words are a lot to take in, especially with your emotions running high. How have you only just realised how bad you’ve become? From day one, you’ve always just assumed Undertaker would be another James, or another Sebastian. Yet time and time again he has proven you wrong. Every day, he proves that he is so much more than either of them. Every day, he showers you with the kind of love you’ve always assumed only existed in children’s stories, or ridiculously unrealistic romance novels. Every day, he makes you feel cherished and appreciated, like you’re the only thing on Earth that matters to him (except the girls, obviously). Yet what do you do? Always assume that he’ll hurt you, or that he’ll kick you out. Sure, he may be guilty of the same sometimes but that’s different. His fear comes from speculation and fear; yours comes from experience.

You need this. You’re certain of it. After all, your husband always seems to know what you need long before you figure it out. Besides, if you really hate it, you’ve no doubt he’d make good on his promise to stop. What’s the worse that can happen? It’s not like he’ll do anything to hurt you…

Decision made, you hold his stare, tears finally stopping. ‘Break me.’ Your voice is barely more than a whisper now, but it’s loud enough for your lover to hear. 

His smile turns deadly. ‘What an obedient little whore I’ve found. Undress. I want to see what I’ll be fucking tonight.’ Hearing those words from Undertaker is surreal to say the least. He hardly ever swears, and he’d never normally call you something so vulgar. This must all be part of being broken by him; he’s going to treat you like Sebastian did.

You do as he asks, happy to reveal yourself to him. You know how much he loves your body, he’s proved it to you countless times. You even find that your confidence grows as you remove your clothes, the chill of the room barely affecting you thanks to the heat of your arousal.

Undertaker’s eyes roam your body like a cat looming over a mouse. He circles you, stroking various parts of you as he describes them. ‘Very nice. Very nice indeed. Lips soft, breasts full, hips wide, ass firm. Just what I like in a woman. Oh, the things I could do to you… Oh, that’s right, I almost forgot; I can do anything I want to you, and you can’t stop me. I could force you to the ground and shove my erection right down your throat, or I could take you up against a wall. I hear your particularly fond of that position. It’s just a shame I don’t have the twenty guineas it takes to get you into such a position. Such a shame…’ He cups your sex to punctuate his words, and you gasp. If it was anyone else speaking to you, or touching you like this, you’d slap them and run away. Not tonight, though, and not this man. You know what he’s trying to do to you, he’s already told you; he’s reopening old wounds, so he can fix them better. You just have to remember that he doesn’t mean it, and just try to relax and enjoy what he has planned for you. 

He starts to massage your clit, and suddenly relaxing doesn’t feel that difficult. You can’t help but cry out his name as his movements get more vigorous, trying to get you even wetter than you already are.

Your calling out earns you a slap across your backside; it’s the sweetest pain you’ve ever felt, and you desperately want to feel it again. So you call out his name again, just to see if he’ll repeat his actions.

Instead of slapping you again straight away, he shoves you face down onto the bed, removing his hand from your clit. The sudden lack of friction down there makes you whine, but it’s cut off by a moan when your rear gets another slap. Why is his hitting you getting you so aroused? You were abused by your first husband, you used to live in fear of him hitting you. Now you’re sticking your rear in the air as best you can, silently pleading for more.

Instead of hitting you again, Undertaker grabs a fistful of hair, pulling you back until you settle onto your hands and knees. The fabric of his clothing feels amazing against your bare skin as he leans over, speaking directly into your ear again. ‘Nobody calls me by my first name, especially not some random whore. You’ve earned yourself a punishment, woman. Now, be a good girl, and stretch those arms out in front of you; oh, and if the next word to come out of your mouth isn’t our safety word, I’ll have no choice but to make your punishment more… severe. Understand?’ What is he planning to do to you? Whatever it is, you can’t wait!

‘Yes, sir.’ Slips from your mouth unintentionally, as your legs spread wider to allow him better access to your more intimate areas. 

Undertaker slaps your rear again, much harder this time. You stifle your moan using the duvet, not wanting to risk waking the girls.

He yanks you hair again. ‘What did I just say? No word that isn’t our safety word. I think you’ve earned a very special new punishment for that. I was just going to bind you, blindfold you, and tease your ripe little opening, but I’m past that now. Now, I think I’d like to do something different. After all, your body is mine to do as I see fit. I am a man, well-respected in the community. You’re just a woman, a creature who’s sole purpose in life is to bare my children and prepare my meals. Maybe when I’m done here, I’ll chain you to the stove. That way, whenever I want to have my way with you, I can just bend you over the table; it won’t even have to interrupt my dinner time.’ You’ve never thought your husband capable of such lewd and borderline sadistic imaginings! Where has this side of him been hiding all this time? So far, this feels less like breaking you, and more like teasing you with thoughts of all the things he could do to you.

Undertaker lets go of your hair, and begins to take things out from under the bed; namely, he grabs the rope and the cloth. He begins to bind your hands immediately, breaking character just for a moment to make sure your wrists are comfortable. When you give him a nod, he gives you a quick kiss before affixing the blindfold, cutting off your vision and leaving you completely exposed to him. You briefly wonder if he’ll use the knife this time…

You hear him search for something else under the bed, and silently assume that you’re right. That suits you just fine, given how skilfully he uses it. Memories of past nights somehow make you even wetter, and you hope he punishes you swiftly so he can help ease the need between your legs.

You hear a soft thud on the bed, before you feel Undertaker grab your backside roughly, squeezing the cheeks as hard as he can. You let out a moan, and you hear him respond in kind. ‘You have such a wonderful behind. So round and firm… did you know that many cultures consider a large backside a sign of fertility? If they could see you now, they’d be urging me to take you, as you’re clearly ready to bare me many children. However, before I give you the rough fucking I think you deserve, I’d like to see what happens when I stimulate other areas of your body. Now, be a good whore and relax for me. This might sting a bit.’ You’d question what he’s talking about, if you weren’t concerned about further punishment. Then again, if this is technically his punishment, you’re already being punished, so there’s really only so much he can d-

Your thoughts abruptly stop when you feel something cold being applied between your cheeks.

The two of you have discussed anal play briefly in the past, but you’ve been assuming that he’d forgotten. Well, apparently he does remember, as he continues to coat your other hole in what you can only assume is some kind of lubricant.

He lets out a chuckle. ‘I’m guessing you’ve figured out your punishment by now. Don’t worry, I’m not going to shove myself in there; I’d much rather take you as nature intended. However, I do have a little something here that I want to put in you, if you’ll let me. Trust me, a slut like you will love having something shoved up there. I can even train you to take me there, for when your belly is too full of child for me to fit properly. You know what? I think I might shove it in you anyway. You are mine after all, aren’t you? Tell me that you’re mine.’ This man will be the death of you if he doesn’t stop speaking to you in such an arousing manner!

You whine loudly, wiggling your backside at him. ‘I’m all yours, sir. Please, put it in me. I want it so bad.’ The moan you get in response is almost worth the embarrassment of saying something so crass.

Once again, Undertaker breaks character. ‘You are, without a doubt, the most wonderful woman alive.’ 

You turn your head, smiling as you face the general direction of his voice. ‘I know.’ You tell him, certain you’ve earned yourself a smack.

He does just that, smacking an ass cheek with considerable force again. ‘Cheeky minx. Now, face forward, and accept my gift. Oh, and don’t forget, if you don’t like it, just say ‘coffin’. Are we clear?’ What a time to ask that!

You huff. ‘Of course we’re clear, Cedri- ahhh.’ He sticks something in you without warning, transforming his name into a moan. Whatever the intrusion is, it doesn’t feel very big, but the sensation is rather strange. You’re just glad your husband had the good sense to lubricate you beforehand, or you suspect this would be quite painful.

Undertaker begins moving the item in and out of you slowly, taking care to make no sudden movements as your body adjusts. You can only imagine the view from where he’s sitting; he must love watching you like this. Wanting to put on a good show, you start to rub your erect nipples against the bedsheets. When he realises what you’re doing, he moans again. He really must be enjoying the view.

Undertaker moves a hand back around to your clit, and you jolt as the cold lubricant still present on his hands touches your sensitive bundle of nerves. ‘I wish I had some way of capturing this moment. You are a sight to behold, a perfect example of how all women should look when being pleasured. So eager to take whatever I see fit to dish out… you really are a perfect whore. Now, I think it’s time I gave my whore a reward. I bet if I keep doing this long enough, you’ll climax. I hope so at least, because I’m not stopping until you do.’ He begins to pick up speed with both of his hands, your hole now used to the intrusion. The pleasure is so wonderful, it feels like nothing else you’ve ever tried with him before. You hope he was being sincere when e mentioned doing this again, because you’d be willing to do it as often as he wants. 

Finally, your body releases, your empty walls twitching as you fall over the edge. Undertaker keeps up his pace, not stopping until he’s certain you’re spent. As soon as you are, he takes his hands away, leaving whatever he’s been penetrating you with inside you. You hear the sound of him removing his clothing, and ready yourself to accept him. He must be desperate right now, all of the teasing undoubtedly getting him just as aroused as you were. He gently removes the item from your anus, before sliding into your welcoming opening, your natural lubrication drenching his cock as he does. 

He doesn’t start off gentle this time, and that’s fine by you; you’ve always like him being firm with you. He begins pulling on your hair again, and you know he’s going to start talking.

His voice is low and gravely, like he’s straining to talk at all. ‘That’s it, take me in. This is what you were born for. This is what you were meant to do. This is all you’re good for.’ His words make you regain some kind of sense. You’ve heard those words before, or words very similar, at least. It’s what James always used to say to you. Back when you were married to him, you used to believe them. Hearing them coming from Undertaker though… you just can’t bring yourself to believe them. They sound wrong coming from him, like they are words he was never suppose to say. There’s not a scrap of truth in them, and every part of you knows it.

Undertaker continues. ‘I’ll make sure to use you every time I need a fix. Even a reaper like me needs a good whore.’ Those words mimic Sebastian’s words from the alleyway. It’s the second time he’s referenced that incident tonight. Does he think that is what has caused you the most pain? After all, it was more of a betray than James was. You had no faith in James at all. Sebastian however… you gave him your trust, and he used it against you, before using you again just for sex. Maybe it really is all you’re good for…

No. No, it isn’t. You really are worth more than that. Sebastian is a demon, it’s in his nature to use and abuse people. Why should his inhumanity cause you to question your own self-worth? He would do the same thing to any woman. It’s not that you’re worthless; it’s because you were his target.

You’re certain Undertaker is going to start saying more things, but you cut him off. ‘No! Stop calling me that! I am not a whore! I am a woman, and I deserve respect! I deserve to be loved, and treated properly! Now, stop playing about Cedric, and give your wife the pounding she desires! I want to be so full of you that I end up pregnant with three children this time!’ 

Undertaker falters, clearly taken off-guard. When he composes himself, he does as requested, thrusting faster and harder than ever before. All that you can get out now is moans, but he’s still got a few words left.

‘Hehe, now there’s the woman I married! Now, I’ll have no more doubt and fretting from you; you’re worth the world to me.’ He bites down on your neck, and that’s enough to push you over a second time. The scream you let out is loud enough to be heard all over, and you’re certain you’ve woken the twins. If you haven’t, your husband certainly has; his moan is even louder as he releases his seed inside of you.

He works the two of you through your orgasms until he’s spent, pulling out of you swiftly. You collapse on the bed, legs too weak to keep kneeling on. That was… that was… shit.

Undertaker removes the blindfold and the rope, caressing and kissing your wrists as he does so. The rope has chaffed a bit due to your squirming, but it’s worth it for the mind-blowing sex you just had.

When he’s satisfied that he’s kissed your wrists enough, Undertaker begins to stroke your naked back, until he hears crying coming from the kitchen; you really DID wake the twins! 

Undertaker leaps off of the bed immediately, heading straight for the girls. You’d do the same, but you’re pretty certain your legs aren’t going to be working any time soon.

About a minute later, your husband returns, an ever-growing bundle in each arm. They seem to have quietened down again, and look to be going back to sleep. Undertaker carefully tucks them both into the cot, before returning to you. He scoops you up into his arms, and somehow manages to push back the duvet, before climbing into bed with you.

After he replaces the duvet, Undertaker brings you up to rest on his chest, stroking your hair gently. His voice is soft now, a stark contrast to the man pounding you into the mattress a few moments ago. ‘Was that okay, Wifey? I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?’ Silly man, still so concerned about you. Then again, you haven’t said a word since your orgasm.

You tilt your head to kiss his chest. ‘That was amazing, Cedric. I had no idea how much I needed that. In fact, I think we should do that more often.’ 

He seems to perk up a little. ‘Oh, is that so? Well, what Wifey wants, Wifey gets!’ He kisses the top of your head and brings you even closer, his heartbeat the only thing you can hear. It’s a wonderful feeling, one you hope will never end.

If you have your way, it never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... was that filthy enough? 
> 
> There will be actual plot in the next chapter, I promise. I know I've been rather plot-light lately, but that is all about to change; someone is due to pay the Rosetons a visit O.O
> 
> Reviews and kudos always appreciated. Until next time, thank you for reading ^.^


	32. Threats And Incentives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> So, here be the next chapter ^.^ I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I hope you think it's worth the wait. This one actually has plot in it! :O
> 
> Right, here we go ^.^

You don't remember ever waking up this sore.

Your whole body feels exhausted. Everything is either aching or throbbing from the waist down, your breast are still swollen with milk, your hands and arms are cramped; in short, you're a mess, and you have your husband to thank for that.

Last night… you had no idea he had that in him! It definitely qualifies as the best sex of your life, and that's saying something! Shit, you can't imagine what the night may have turned into if you hadn't had the twins to look after. With his supernatural stamina, you've no doubt Undertaker would have taken you again. Hell, he may well have kept you up all night, sending you over the edge until you lost your mind.

You feel yourself getting wet at the thought, before remembering that you're in no state for more sex. Well, unless your husband wants it. Does he? Maybe you should ask him…

Making a point of stretching as far as possible, you look over at your husband, who still seems to be sleeping. 

Taking care to be as stealthy as possible, you settle yourself down beside him, looking across at his beautiful face. It's rare to see him so vulnerable, so at peace. You only wish that he looked this peaceful all the time, that he had no stress or fear. That all he had to worry about was making sure the girls don't get up to too much mischief when they learn to crawl. Not all this stuff with Sebastian and the reapers…

Sensing your eyes on him, Undertaker opens one of his. 'Good morning, Wifey. Sleep well?' The look in his eye makes you blush. He knows just how much you enjoyed last night, but seems determined to make you admit it.

You give him a small smile. 'I did as it happens.' 

Undertaker's returning smile is closer to a smirk. 'Oh? Any particular reason?' He still wants to play? Oh, you'll play then.

Crossing your arms to accentuate your breast, you bite your bottom lip. 'Well, the twins have been rather restless lately.' 

You get a pout in return. 'I see… is that the only reason?'

Unable to resist his puppy dog eyes, you give in. 'Well, my husband's stellar performance in bed last night may have also had an effect.' You let out a coy giggle, and it's Undertaker's turn to blush.

'Stellar, was it? Good. I was worried I'd been too rough with you, especially after I took things to… uncharted territory.' Undertaker suddenly looks concerned. 'I didn't overstep myself, did I? I mean, I know we've discussed the idea of… er… anal penetration before, but only in passing. I'd hate to think that I forced you into something you weren't comfortable with.' There's guilt hiding behind his eyes, as if he's wronged you in some horrible way.

You reach a hand out to stoke his cheek, unsurprised when he puts his own hand on top of it. 'Cedric, if I wasn't comfortable with what we did, I would have told you to stop. I am curious about some of the specifics though. What exactly did you put in me, and what did you put on it to make it so slippery?' 

Somehow, Undertaker manages to turn even redder. 'Well… you see… I've always had a thing for carpentry and stuff. It's one of the reasons I became an Undertaker. So, after one of our little chats about experimenting and stuff, I decided… I carved a few things that I thought we could use. We don't have to use them all, obviously, and I was going to bring it up eventually. I've just been so focused on getting you with child that I totally forgot about them until last night. As for lubrication, well… I may have procured a certain type of oil specifically for… the pleasures of the flesh. One of the perks of having so many contacts is that you tend to know people who can get hold of some niche and interesting things.' You're not even going to ask how he knows a purveyor of sexual ointments, but his explanation is a reasonable one. 

Before you can tease him about hiding stuff from you, the twins start wailing, signalling that your little chat is over. You roll over to the edge of the bed and sit up, searching for some kind of clothing to put on.

As you reach down to pick up your nightdress, a pair of arms wrap around your midriff, pulling you against a well-defined chest.

Undertaker's breath is hot as he whispers in your ear. 'I hope last night worked. I can't wait to see you swell with my children again. Maybe we should shut up shop this afternoon, just to make sure.' He nibbles your ear, and you practically melt into his embrace before remembering that he isn't your priority right now.

Reluctantly, you separate yourself from the body behind you, standing up to slip your clothes on.

As you turn to face the twins, you tilt your head towards your husband, giving him a coy wink. 'Only if you show me the rest of your little collection. I want to know what my dear Cedric is hiding from me.' Satisfied with your little tease, you walk over to the girls, and begin to get them ready for the day ahead.

\----------------------------------

It's lunchtime now, and the girls seem to be settling down for a nap. 

Well, they would be, if Cynthia wasn't being such a mischief.

She seems determined to wind Hanna up today, constantly pulling on her sister's hair, or trying to push her away every time she gets too close. You've tried everything possible to discourage her, but it doesn't seem to be working. 

With no other options, you pick Cynthia up; at least that way Hanna can get some sleep without her sister's prodding.

Predictably, as soon as she's in your arms, Cynthia nuzzles into your breast, trying to get a feed from you!

You give her a stern look. 'No way, Missy. I'm not rewarding you for winding your sister up. You've had plenty this morning already. Go to sleep, and I'll feed you when you wake up.' You swear Cynthia gives you an irritated look before she snuggles into your arms, apparently trying to sleep. 

Satisfied that she'll no longer wind up her sister, you decide to put her back in the pram, only for her to wake up and resume her torment of her half-asleep sister!

Undertaker, who has been watching the whole thing from across the room, strolls over to you, shaking his head as he goes. 'It seems we have a cheeky little Madame on our hands today. Whatever shall we do with her?' He arrives next to you, giving you a quick peck on the cheek.

As soon as she hears her father's voice, Hanna becomes wide away, and starts reaching for him, making little cooing noises as she does. Cynthia frowns, almost as if she knows what's coming next.

Unsurprisingly, Undertaker picks Hanna up, cuddling her into his chest. 'Is your sister picking on you today? That's no good, is it? You stay with Daddy for now. I know I'm not as comfy as a cot, but it's better than being tormented by your sister.' At his words, Hanna settles down instantly, and begins to fall asleep.

Cynthia makes a gurgling noise that sounds suspiciously disgruntled, before reluctantly snuggling into the pram, finally succumbing to sleep.

You roll your eyes. 'Well, that was interesting. Was I imagining it, or were they actually acting rather… grown up?' Come to think of it, they really are most unlike any babies you've ever seen before. All most babies do is cry, eat, and poo, not winding up their siblings and requesting a specific parent hold them. 

Undertaker smiles. 'Well, they are half reaper. Reaper babies in general tend to be a bit more advanced than human ones. Besides, they have such a beautiful and clever mother, of course they're going to be beautiful and clever themselves. Although this does mean I won't be able to drag you off to the bedroom as planned; I doubt Hanna will be happy if I put her down.' You chuckle; he has a fair point.

Before you can give him a cheeky retort, the shop door opens, and you almost faint when you see who steps inside.

It's William.

Undertaker, who has his back to the door, is blissfully unaware of your situation, and so begins his usual speech as he turns on his heel. 'Welcome! Will you be needing one of me coffins today? I'm sure I can fi-' he finishes turning, and his demeanour changes immediately. Ah, so he's as pleased to see your guest as you are, then?

His stare turns icy. 'William. I was wondering how long it would take. Come to assault my wife again, or did Grell pass along my message?' You're almost glad Undertaker hasn't forgotten what happened the last time William visited. Although, if Grell's words were any indication, it seems that your reaper guest has his bespectacled eyes on someone else…

William coughs, before adjusting his glasses slightly. 'Ah, so you still remember my… indiscretion then. I have apologised for that, you know. It's only decent that you accept it. Then again, given that I'm asking the man who procreated with a human to act with decency, perhaps I should just let it slide.

'Now, as I hope Mr Sutcliff mentioned, I need you to fulfil your duties as a reaper once more, until we can fix our recent staffing crisis. Honestly, there's so many people dying these days, it's becoming difficult to keep up… 

'That's why we need a man of your skills to step in and assist us. In exchange, the rest of the council are willing to overlook your…' he glares at both Hanna and Cynthia in turn, a look of disgust on his face 'indiscretions, as well as your continued involvement with your so-called wife. Do those terms sound suitable?' A cold shiver rushes down your spine. William is blackmailing your husband into doing a job that he hates by threatening the three people that he loves more than anything. It's a sickening tactic, and you won't stand for it.

Before Undertaker can give his answer, you step forward, and try to make yourself look and sound intimidating. 'I won't let you force the man that I love into doing your dirty work. If what he has done is so truly awful, why do you even want to associate with him? All he wants is to live a normal life with me and the girls; why can't you just leave him be?' You can feel tears prickling at the corners of your eyes, but you won't let them spill over. You have to be strong now, for the sake of your family.

William coughs again. 'I thought you might say something like that. Allow me to, as they say, 'sweeten the pot'. You know that we reapers are the bringers of death. We control the fate of every human being alive today; including you. 

'However, there is a flip side. You see, death only comes when we do, so to that end, we have the ability to grant immortality. Of course, in all the years that I've been alive it has never been done, and it's only been done twice since I came into the world. Still, it is possible. You wish to live out a normal life with the Undertaker? If he does what we ask of him, the reapers will make you immortal.' He's lying. He has to be. Immortality just isn't possible! Not unless they plan to turn you into one of them…

Undertaker speaks up before you get the chance to utter your disbelief. 'I'll do it, but on one final condition; you must tell the council that my family is untouchable. If any of them meet their end before you fulfil your side of this agreement, then I will show you why I became so renowned amongst our kind. Now get out of here. You can sent me my to-die list at your leisure.' William gives a curt nod, clearly happy with the answer he received. 

With nothing more to say, William turns on his heel to leave, only to be stopped by your husband's parting words. 'One more thing. If you ever, EVER call my daughters 'indiscretions' again, I will personally see to it that both your career and your life are ruined beyond repair.' 

William parts with a sad smile, and a few words of his own. 'It's a little late in the day for ruining my life, don't you think?' He leaves through the shop door, and you let out a sigh of relief.

Undertaker doesn't do the same. Instead, he settles Hanna down besides her sister, then leaves the room without a word, before shutting himself in the bathroom.

You can't know for sure what he's thinking, but one thing is absolutely certain; you've never heard a sound more heartbreaking than the sobs coming from behind the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … expect more angst in future updates O.O
> 
> Just kidding, I'm hoping it won't get much worse than this. You never know though…
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and be sure to let me know what you think ^.^


	33. Kaibutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I’m back O.O quicker than I expected to be, but when the mood to write a specific story strikes, you’ve got to go with it before you lose it O.O
> 
> Also, I was stuck on a chapter name, hence why I’ve used romanised Japanese. It means ‘Monster’, and you’ll all see why in a bit. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this massive pile of angst!

Two weeks.

That’s all the time it’s taken for your life to go to shit.

After William’s visit, Undertaker won’t even look at you or the girls, instead going out of his way to avoid all three of you. If you walk into the kitchen, he walks out. Go into the shop, he goes out. He’s not even sharing your bed at night, instead shutting himself inside one of his coffins when he returns home from his ‘other’ work.

You hate it. You hate that he’s shutting himself off like this. You’re his wife, he should talk to you! And poor little Hanna… every time she catches a glimpse of her father, her eyes light up, only to be filled with sadness when he doesn’t even offer her a smile. Cynthia has been picking up on the atmosphere too, as she refuses to settle down at all now, screaming if you even get near the cot. You’ve tried just leaving her to cry herself out, but that never works; she just won’t stop crying.

To top it all off, your menses is late. 

You don’t know if it’s the stress, your recent childbirth, or that you’re pregnant again, but either way it worries you. This much stress isn’t healthy, you shouldn’t still be feeling the effects of childbirth like this, and the thought of bribing another child into the world when your own husband has gone out of his way to avoid the family he already has…

The situation is becoming unbearable, and unless you find a way to talk to Undertaker, then he may find himself without a family, when he finally realises that he needs one to help him.

/////////

It’s gone midnight and, as always, Cynthia refuses to settle down. You’ve tried everything, from feeding her to cradling her to singing, but it just won’t work. He wailing has gotten so loud that it’s woken Hanna, and now the two of them are screaming loud enough to wake the dead. 

With a heavy sigh, you put Cynthia back into her cot, and try rocking her to sleep. She isn’t having it though, and just keeps on crying out like a tiny banshee. You grow more and more desperate as you rock her, praying that she’ll just give in and sleep. Even if it’s just for a few hours, you’ll take it; you need sleep too, after all. 

Finally, after goodness knows how long, she finally gives in, her screams transforming into soft snores that are barely audible. 

Exhausted, you don’t have the strength to make it back to bed, so you collapse into a heap by the cot, and begin to sob hysterically. Life was going so well until the reapers decided to intercede. If you’d known life was going to throw this at you, you would have been tempted to take Undertaker up on his offer of money; at least then you’d be able to sleep at night, not having to worry about a husband who’s turning into a completely different man to the one that you married.

As much as you may think that, you know in your heart that it’s not true; you wouldn’t trade this life for anything. You just wish Cedric would open to you, and start acting more like the man he truly is. Because honestly? You’re not sure how much longer you can keep going.

It’s just as well he’s an Undertaker.

———————————————————

Undertaker arrives home some time after midnight, tears stinging his cheeks as he locks the front door behind him. That little girl tonight looked so much like his own darling girls, and wasn’t all that much older. What kind of god allows a child that young to die of something as horrid as diphtheria? It’s not even that common in Britain! He feels ashamed and horrified that he’d had to reap that poor child’s soul, but he tries to push that thought aside. He’s doing this for his wife, so that she never has to suffer like that. If he just keeps at it, the reapers will give her immortality, and they can go back to normality. The twins will have a ridiculous amount of siblings, and they’ll all live happily ever after.

Until the reapers decide to revoke their gift, as they’re about as trustworthy as politicians.

Sighing, he heads towards the bathroom, until he hears something that breaks his heart; it’s his wife sobbing.

Hesitantly, he peeps into the bedroom, and almost falls to his knees in grief. His wife, his entire reason for being, is crying her heart out next to the cot holding his daughters, cradling her legs to her chest and visibly shaking. She looks almost as she did when she first came here, and he’d vowed never to let her get like that again. The only question is will she let him help her?

He’s been avoiding her lately for one good reason; she knows exactly what he’s doing when he leaves their house at night. He’s already told her that he was assigned to reaping children, and she’s smart enough to know that he’s gone straight back into that role. There is no way on Earth that she wants him anywhere near her, no matter what his reasons for doing this are. That day when William came, she was determined to keep him away from this life, but he signed up for it anyway. What woman could love a man like him, could let him near children? All three of them deserve better, and he knows it. If he went in there now, she wouldn’t let him touch her.

However, not even trying isn’t an option. He has to try to comfort her, even if she pushes him away. He really should have throttled William the moment he walked into the shop. Is anything truly worth seeing his wife suffer over? Would she truly choose immortality over happiness?

No. No, she wouldn’t. Of course she’d choose happiness; anyone would.

Undertaker cautiously enters the bedroom, creeping up to his wife as swiftly as possible.

When he’s right next to her, he gives her shoulder a gentle shake. ‘My love?’ Her head snaps up at him immediately, and the look in her eyes almost breaks him; he’s never seen so much sadness in eyes so beautiful.

She chokes out a word. ‘C-C-Cedric?’ She sounds so broken that he can’t hold back any longer. He scoops her into his arms in one fluid motion, cradling her against his chest like he would his children. He settles down onto the bed as he continues to hold her, letting her cry into his chest as she’s done many times before. 

Undertaker doesn’t have the words to make her feel better, but he can’t say nothing. So, he tries whispering a few comforts into her hair. Silly things like telling her she’s beautiful and that she makes excellent tea. He plans to save the important things for when her sobbing dies down, if it ever does.

It takes a while, but the sobs begin to fade enough for him to talk properly, without having to worry about being heard. ‘I am so, so sorry. I’ve become the man I was before I fell in love with you. I’ve already taken so many souls. Innocent souls that didn’t deserve to go so soon. I’m a monster, and I have no right to call myself a husband or a father.’ Fresh tears begin to fall, but he tries to stop them; he has no right to cry over the truth, no matter how painful it is.

His wife nods into his chest. ‘That’s right. You’re a monster, and I regret ever loving you. That’s why I’m going to take my children and go, before you ruin our lives.’ Undertaker’s heart snaps in two. He never… what? 

Undertaker’s wife disentangles herself from his arms, and makes her way over to the twins, apparently planning to scoop them up and walk out right here and now. The man himself sits dumbfounded on the bed, his whole body going numb. Why is he so surprised? Isn’t this how he expected her to behave? Didn’t he come in here, knowing full well that she might not want him? That she hates him? Yet to hear the words from her mouth…

Maybe it’s because deep down he knows that she doesn’t think that he’s a monster, and that she isn’t angry at him, just scared for him. Maybe it’s because deep down he knows that she was crying not for what he’s been doing, but for all the things he hasn’t been doing. Maybe it’s because… he knows she wants him to fight for her, to show just how much she and the twins mean to him.

Suddenly inspired, Undertaker lunges off of the bed to stand in front of the door, making any attempt at escape impossible.

His wife gives him a heavy sigh. ‘Move, Cedric. You’re not making this any easier for either of us.’ 

Undertaker shakes his head. ‘I’m not trying to. I don’t want this to be easy. I may not deserve you, but if you think I’m about to let everyone in this world that means anything to me walk out of this door, then you’re in for a whole world of disappointment.

‘I love you, and I love those girls you’re about to take away from me. I don’t care if I have to fall on my knees and beg for you to stay; I have little pride left at this point, at what’s there is yours to take. Look, I’ll even give it to you.’ Undertaker knees on the cold floor, and clutches his hands over his heart. ‘I’m begging you, please don’t go.’ His tears are flowing non-stop down his face, but he has no reason to stop them; this is the end, after all. There’s no point in holding back when your world is about to crumble before you. 

To his surprise, his wife stops dead in her tracks and, instead of standing over him and laughing at his patheticness, she knees in front of him, and begins to wipe the tears from his eyes.

She offers him a small smile. ‘You are such a hypocrite, Cedric Roseton. After all the times you’ve told me to believe in your love for me, you still fail to believe in my love for you. When I found out you’re a reaper, I stayed. When Sebastian offered me a different life, I stayed. When you told me you used to reap children, I changed my name to yours. You are the only one in this world for me. I don’t care if you’re the same person you were before I met you. You’re still you. I know that. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t feel such remorse over what you’ve done, and we both know that’s not true.

‘Oh, and another thing; how dare you call yourself a monster? If you’re a monster, that makes those girls over there monsters, and you and I both know that’s not true. Whether you think yourself worthy of the titles or not, you are a husband and a father. In fact, there’s a good chance you’ll be father again in the future Mr ‘I-want-nine-children’. We need you. Your family needs you. We’re broken without you. 

‘So, I’ll stay with you, but I need you to stop shutting yourself away. It’s going to take us both to get through this still whole, and I intend to do just that. I am going to help you carry your burden, and you’re going to start acting more like the man I know you are. If not, then the next time I say I’m leaving, I may actually mean it, and I never want to mean it again.’ She brings Undertaker in for a passionate kiss, one that he returns with gusto. He feels stronger now than he ever has, and it’s all because of the woman in front of him. He knows that with her support, he can do anything.

He’s about to scoop her up and carry her to bed, when he hears a cooing coming from the cot. Curious, he stands up and walks over, his wife just behind him. What he sees melts his repairing heart.

His little Hanna is staring up at him, cooing happily as he comes into view. Her arms reach up for her daddy, who takes her out of the cot without even thinking. 

He snuggles her tightly against his head. ‘I’m so sorry, princess. Daddy has been a very silly man, but Mummy has fixed that. You and your sister don’t have to worry anymore.’ 

As Hanna continues to coo into Undertaker’s chest, he has a thought. ‘Speaking of sisters, how did our efforts last month go? Have you started your menses?’ He’s certain that she has, or she would have brought it up; then again, he has been distant lately…

She shakes her head. ‘Not yet, but I’m only a week late, and that could just be stress. We’ll need to wait longer to be sure.’ He hopes it isn’t stress. He hopes that his third child is already making itself at home inside her, preparing to make its grand debut nine months from now. It seems like one miracle too many, but a man can dream.

After all, if today had gone any other way, dreams would have been all he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … look, things were going too well, we needed some angst! In my mind, at least…
> 
> Fear not, for more about Will’s promise and everything will be made clear in later chapters. It just seemed important to have some character development and drama in this one. I hope you understand.
> 
> Right, well, thanks for reading, and I’d anyone’s curious, then according to my phone’s Japanese keyboard, kaibutsu is written 怪物 in kanji and かいぶつ in hirigana ^.^ if those characters will actually show… I may have to check that before I publish this O.O
> 
> さよなら！


	34. Welcome News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live O.O
> 
> In all seriousness, sorry once again for the wait. I’m doing my best, I promise. I will try to keep on improving.
> 
> Right, well, I’ll let you get on with it. Stay tuned until the end for some exciting news, and don’t forget to like, subscribe, ring that bell, knock three times, don’t feed them after midnight, write, and all that other crap that YouTubers say (because at this point, satire is the only humour I have available in my exhausted mind)
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

The next two months are far easier to handle than the two weeks before them.

For one thing, Undertaker has completely given up on hiding from you, instead seeking you out as often as possible. Sometimes, all he desires is a quick kiss and a smile, but some nights now he needs you to hold him as he cries.

Yes, as easy as these months have been for you, they have been hell for your husband. There’s seldom a night where he can muster up a smile anymore. With each reaping, his eyes seem to dull a little, tainted by the sorrow that his nightly doings bring him. You’ve tried so hard to comfort him, but some nights it seems to fall on deaf ears. It’s all he can do not to cry in front of the girls, who he desperately wants to avoid upsetting.

Thankfully, you and he have created two remarkably astute children, as they seem to be trying to cheer him up at every chance. They giggle at him, constantly ask him for cuddles (even Cynthia, who seems to be transforming into a proper daddy’s girl too, until she gets hungry), they even seem to have a rudimentary comedy routine going, where one pulls on the other’s ear, and the corresponding girl blows a raspberry. It’s adorable, and never fails to make you laugh. Those precious girls… you wonder if the next child will be like them.

That’s the other good thing about these past two months; as more time has pasted, youre now certain that baby number three (and possibly four, if your last pregnancy is anything to go by) is on the way. Unfortunately, Cedric has no idea, as you haven’t found the time to tell him. Still, you’ll take that over the anxiety you felt the first time around. You just know he’ll be delighted when you tell him. He’ll probably kiss every visible inch of you, in-between thanking you for being willing to bring another child into the world for him. Now, if you could only find the right moment to tell him…

If the Reapers ever give him an evening off, you’ll tell him. Until then, all you can do is wait.

////////////////////////////

It’s midday on one of the dreariest-looking Wednesdays in recent memory. The rain has been pouring down all day, and has so far shown no sign of relenting. Normally, you don’t mind the rain, as it means fewer customers, and more time to spend with your family. However, as Undertaker has been our for well over an hour now, you’re beginning to grow bored of it. Even the twins seem to feel gloomy today, as they just been sat up in one of the coffins staring into space. At this point, you’re just desperate for your husband to return.

It also doesn’t help that your morning sickness seems to have kicked it, and it’s hard to run to the toilet when you’ve got two youngsters that need to be watched. You’ve had to hide a sick bucket behind Undertaker’s desk as an emergency option, one you’ve had to use twice already. Hanna and Cynthia keep shooting you concerned looks, but you just smile and tell them that Mummy is okay. They still seem concerned, but they it’s not like they can question it. If only they were a little older, you could explain exactly why you’re feeling unwell. Then again, would it be fair to tell them before your husband?

Thunder claps outside, and you flinch, not expecting the rain to turn into a storm. You begin to worry for your husband; has he been caught out in the storm? Is there lightning? Has he been injured by a fallen tree or something? Surely he should be back by now…

You try to reason with yourself. Maybe he’s just hiding in a shop somewhere, waiting for the rain to subside? Could a reaper even be killed by lightning? Perhaps he’s having trouble finding what he’s looking for (he didn’t actually specify when he left)? Or maybe… is he on a job? It is a storm, after all… there’s bound to be accidents.

No, it can’t be a job. He always tells you if he’s out on a job. He wouldn’t hide it from you. Would he? Is he trying to distance himself again? Surely he wouldn’t, not after you told him you’d leave if he did? 

You can’t bare waiting anymore. You’re going to put the children in a buggy, and search for him. You need to know he’s safe, and not out reaping souls in this awful weather. 

Before you get the chance to do so, the door opens, and in strolls your husband, completely soaked. His robes seem to have absorbed an entire oceans worth of water, and his hair look like a silver waterfall. 

Placing his hat on a nearby coffin, he gives you a lopsided grin. ‘Lovely weather today, isn’t it Wifey?’ His nose has turned a worrying shade of pink, and were he human, you’d be concerned about him catching a cold!

Immediately, you rush over, and begin to fuss over him. ‘Cedric, you’re soaking. Here, let’s get you out of these clothes and into a warm bath. Honestly, what were you thinking, staying out in weather like this?’ You’re really hoping the actual answer isn’t as bad a you think it might be…

Your husband’s whole face turns as pink as his nose. ‘Well, it’s just… our girlies don’t have any toys to play with. I felt so bad that I decided I had to fix that.’ He reaches his hands into his robes, pulling out two dolls made of cloth. ‘One dolly each. I know it’s not much, but it’s something. I spent ages trying to pick the perfect ones... I’m sorry if I worried you.

‘I also bumped into William on my way home. I told him that I’m taking tonight off to spend time with my family. I thought we could all snuggle up in bed together, just me and my girlies.’ He looks so pleased with himself, it melts your heart. Well, at least he’s home safe, and he’s yours for the rest of the day. It also means you might finally be able to share your news…

Relieved, you give Undertaker a quick peck on the lips, before you hear something that melts your heart. ‘Du… du? Du du! Du du!’ You turn around, and see Hanna reaching for her daddy with her arms outstretched, tiny hands grabbing at thin air. You exchange a quick look with your husband, before he rushes straight over to the coffin, still holding the dolls in each hand.

He places the dolls on the nearest surface available, before taking Hanna from the coffin. Hanna reacts immediately, wrapping her arms around her daddy’s neck. She cuddles right into him, and he follows suit, embracing his little princess without a second thought.

After a moment, Hanna pulls away, concern in her eyes as she looks up at Undertaker. She stretches a hand out so that it’s pointing towards you, and mutters a few more sounds. ‘Mu… bleh. Mu… bleh. Bleh! Bleh!’ When Undertaker gives her a confused look, she points to his desk. ‘Bleh!’ She seems to be getting frustrated with his lack of understanding, but you think you know what she’s trying to say; she’s trying to tell him you’ve been sick this morning! 

Undertaker looks at you, still wearing his confused look. ‘Do you know what she means, love?’ You’re more than willing to tell him exactly what she means, once you get over the fact that your five month old child is trying to communicate in the same way a child twice her age does. He really wasn’t joking when he said the girls would be advanced for their age…

Cynthia, who’s been quiet up until now, lets out what you can only assume is an exasperated sigh, and shuffles across to the other side of the coffin. She points straight at the desk too, trying to instruct her father to inspect it. He seems to finally get the message, and walks over to the desk, Hanna still in his arms. 

At first, he fails to notice anything amiss, until he takes in a breath with his nose, and almost gags. ‘What’s that smell, Wifey? It smells like sick.’ He walks behind the desk, trying to find the source of the smell. When he spots the bucket, Hanna points to you again, and makes more ‘bleh’ noises.

Despite still not being over Hanna’s outburst, you can’t remain silent any longer; not with the concerned looks you’re now receiving from all three members of your family. 

Picking up Cynthia from her cot, you walk over to your husband, a soft smile on your lips. ‘I’ve been a bit sick this morning. I would have taken myself off the the toilet, but I couldn’t risk leaving these two munchkins alone. Sorry if I’ve panicked you.’ 

You get the feeling Undertaker is about to ask why you’re being sick, before Cynthia cuts him off. ‘Mi ku, mu mu.’ She says, before trying to free your breast from your dress. Does she mean milk? Is there ever a time when she doesn’t think about food?!

You sigh, and finish the job for her. ‘Alright, alright, you can have your milk. Enjoy it while you can though sweetie; Mummy is going to have to start weaning you off soon. You’re just too hungry for me to feed all the time!’ Cynthia shoots you a displeased look before latching on, sucking at you as greedily as she always does.

Undertaker seems torn between a smile and a concerned frown, so ends up half-smiling and furrowing his brows. ‘Are you feeling well? I swear, if I find out the reapers have gone against their word and made you sick, there will be all hell to pay.’ Well, so much for telling him about your pregnancy later. If you don’t tell go now, you’re willing to be all that you own that’ll he’ll storm down the street, find William again, and break every bone in his body. As much as you wouldn’t be terribly upset by that, it would render their agreement invalid, and all his hard work these past few months would have been for nothing…

You shake your head in response to his question. ‘I’m afraid I’m not feeling 100%, and I fear that a reaper is indeed to blame for that. However, given that the reaper in question is you, and that I allowed you to inflict this sickness upon me, it’s really not that bad.’ Are you being too vague? Will he understand your meaning?

Apparently he doesn’t, as his face falls. ‘I made you sick? How? My love, I am so sorry. If I’ve hurt you in any way…’ he looks like he’s about to burst into tears! You’re going to have to just bite the bullet and spell it out for him.

Looking down at Cynthia, you start speaking again. ‘It’s not the first time you’ve made me sick, Cedric. If you don’t know what I mean by that, then I’ll ask you to refer to the tiny humans we’re both holding right now.’ You lean down to kiss Cynthia, who makes a disgruntled noise. You really need to get her weaned asap! 

Undertaker still seems confused. So much so that he actually asks Hanna if she knows what you mean! Finally, after a few more moments of contemplation… ‘you mean… oh Wifey, we did it! We’re going to have another baby!’ He literally jumps for joy, earning him a yelp from Hanna. ‘Oh, sorry princess, I almost forgot about you. I’m just so happy you see. You’re going to be a big sister! That’s why Mummy has been sick! Oh my love, how far along are you? Have you known for long? I’m so sorry for not being here. I promise, I’ll make it up to you. Oooo, do I get to feel your belly? Do you have a bump yet? I must find out!’ He manoeuvres himself so he’s holding Hanna with one arm, freeing up his other one to touch you. You arch your back slightly, putting your belly on full display.

You roll your eyes at him. ‘So many questions, Cedric. I’m not sure exactly how far along I am yet, but I’m guessing about three months or so. I’ve known for a few weeks now, but you’ve been working so hard I haven’t had the chance to tell you. I would have told you tonight, if our children hadn’t essentially sold me up the river. I only have a little bump, but you can touch it as much as you want; you did help make it, after all.’ His hand is on the bump immediately, a giggle escaping his lips.

His grin is positively infectious. ‘Wifey’s having baby number three, and I helped make it, tee hee hee.’ You can see happiness in his eyes for the first time in a while, and you regret not telling him sooner. Still, at least he knows now. You wonder if the reaper’s know too though… 

That hardly matters. All that matters is that he knows now, and that he’s happy about it. Beyond happy, In fact. Still, it does make you wonder something else.

You give Undertaker a questioning look. ‘Cedric, why haven’t you asked if I was carrying since that night two months ago? Surely you must have had an feeling that I was, especially after I told you I was late?’ 

His face transforms from pink to red. ‘Well, you see, it’s funny. I thought, because you didn’t say anything, that you’d started, and were therefore not pregnant. Yet, that is. When I asked William for time off earlier, I may have been thinking of something more than snuggling; I was going to see if I could convince you to try again. I’ve been bricking it, thinking of ways to bring it up. After all, when you agreed to try the first time, I wasn’t moonlighting as a reaper once more. I thought you’d be put off trying for the next one for a while. At least until I’ve fulfilled my agreement with the Reapers. I would have understood completely, by the way. Still, I’m glad things have worked out this way. It’s just one more reason for me to keep going. You, the girls, the baby growing inside of you… when I think of you all, I know that no matter what the other Reapers send my way, I can deal with it, because I have a family at home that loves me. I couldn’t do this without you, and I’m glad that I don’t have to. Still, I can’t help but think I should have bought a third dolly…’ you both giggle, and Hanna joins in with a laugh of her own. Cynthia remains as unmoving as ever, shooting you another irritated look as your breast almost bounced out of her mouth.

When the giggling stops, you give Cynthia a brief apology, before asking a question. ‘You day that, my love, but what if I’m carrying a son this time?’ You must be the only woman in the world concerned about such a thing; most women are concerned about not having sons!

Your question earns you a brilliant grin. ‘Who says little boys can’t play with dolls? I wish I’d had one when I was small! I’d also be delighted if you had a boy, but I can’t say I’ll be disappointed with another girly. All I want is another healthy child. If I have that, then I don’t care what the sex is. Precious baby number three… we’ll have to make room for them! Maybe if I cut the dining room in half the twins could have their own room… oh, but the thought of our babies being so far away… we’ll figure something out eventually, I’m sure. 

‘Now then, why don’t we close up for the day? No one in their right mind is going to be out in this weather; why do you think I went out? Then, the five of us can spend some quality time together. Oh, I do hope I picked out the right dolls… maybe I should have taken them to pick out their own? What do you think, Wifey?’ He’s really worried about that? Really?

You scoff. ‘Cedric, these girls adore you. If you tell them the dolls are from you, they’ll treasure them forever. The fact that you even thought to get them dolls is enough. Trust me, just wait until you see their little faces. They’re going to be so happy.’ He seems to visibly relax, and you breathe a small sigh of relief; that’s one less thing to worry about. 

Cynthia finally finishes feeding, yawning loudly as she does. Oh dear, you’d almost forgotten that it’s practically nap time!

Undertaker gives you a quick kiss on the forehead. ‘They won’t be as happy as I am right now. No one alive can be.

‘Right, me and this little princess are going to put in a pot of tea. Cynthia, if you wouldn’t mind helping Mummy shut up shop, then we can all spend some time together. After nap time, that is; the last thing we want is two overtired little angels. Isn’t that right, Mummy?’ It always melts your heart when he talks like this. He was meant to be a family man…

You nod your head enthusiastically. ‘That’s right, daddy! We’ll sort things on our end if you sort things on yours. We’re going to have such a lovely afternoon together. In fact, we could even see if the girls will take solids at lunchtime; just a tiny bit of mashed swede or something.’ At the mention of food, Cynthia seems to wake up considerably.

Undertaker laughs. ‘Well, I’m sure one of them will give it their best attempt. Now then, time for tea. Let’s have a race, shall we? I bet I can make the tea before you can shut up shop!’ He’s mad. Totally mad. Does he truly think he can make tea in less time than it takes for you to lock a door? 

You give him a cocky grin. ‘Alright, then. But I want a back rub if I win; our eldest is heavier than she looks.’ A fair statement. Although, both babies seem to have little rolls on their arms and legs; it looks like they’re made of dough!

Your husband raises an eyebrow. ‘Oh, so this bet comes with a wager? I see… alright then, I have one. If I win, we get to celebrate our good news in the same way that created it, if you catch my drift.’ He winks at you, and you feel weak at the knees; will this man and his tricks ever fail to make you want him.

It’s almost enough to make you want to throw the bet, just so you can spend the night together. Although, the few times you’ve requested a back rub in the past, it’s always ended in sex… this is a win-win for you.

You give him a confident nod. ‘I’ll take that bet. Now, on your marks, get set… go!’ Undertaker leaves the room with such speed that it throws you off, and makes both Hanna and Cynthia laugh gleefully. Honestly, who’s side is Cynthia on here?

Looking the eldest twin in the eyes, you remind her of your task. ‘Now then, let’s lock that door before silly daddy comes back, shall we?’ Cynthia nods, once again throwing you off. You really need to see if there’s any literature available on the developmental speed of half-reaper babies…

The pair of you rush over to the door, but before you can reach it, it opens, and once again a soaking wet man enters.

The man offers you a smile. ‘Hello there, ma’am. I’m looking for your husband. I don’t suppose he’s in, is he? I need to speak with him urgently.’ He takes off his hat, and you’re about to ask if there’s anything you can do to help, until you see his eyes, and your words die in your throat.

Oh shit.

Not another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the exciting news; I’m writing a book!
> 
> … lol, not really. The news is that, with baby number three on the way, the unofficial baby poll is here! Yep, once again I’m giving you guys the chance to have a say in the name of tiny baby Roseton. Once again, I’m after boys and girl’s names, as the gender shall remain a mystery O.O until birth, that it… kinda hard to keep it secret then. So, if you have any suggestions, please, feel free to share them. The birth is a good few chapters away, so there’s plenty of time to get them in. I may even have a vote closer to the time, but we shall see.
> 
> Oh, and don’t worry; our mystery guest shall be named in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Well, until then, thank you all for reading ^.^


	35. New Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Just a short chapter today. Sorry it isn’t much, but I just felt like it came to a conclusion all by itself. The next chapter should be longer
> 
> Here it is ^.^

Why is this happening to you?

Every time things seem to be going well, something has to come along and shatter the peace. A jealous demon, a vague old lady, a reaper with an agenda… it never ends!

Now yet another reaper has come to dampen your happiness once again. Why can’t they all just leave you alone?

The reaper in question this time is a stranger to you. The only reason you know he’s a reaper at all is his eyes, which are hidden behind an innocuous pair of black spectacles. His hair is just as colourful as his eyes; blonde at the top, with a dark brown colour at the nape. He looks remarkably young compared to the other reapers you’ve met, and if it weren’t for the fact you’re certain he’s here to harm your family, you’d probably find him rather attractive.

The reaper doesn’t seem to register your distress, as he keeps grinning at you, waiting for you to answer his question. 

Hesitantly, you give him what he’s waiting for. ‘He’s in the kitchen. I can call for him if you’d like.’ Your voice falters a little at the end; you hope your visitor doesn’t notice.

The reaper keeps grinning. ‘That’s alright, I can wait. Aw, and who’s this little lady? She’s a pretty one, isn’t she? Aren’t you, sweetheart?’ He leans down to talk to Cynthia, before abandoning speak in favour of making faces. She laughs gleefully at him, before reaching out and taking his glasses!

Your heart plummets into your chest; is he going to hurt your baby for doing such a thing? There’s silence for a moment, and then…

Your visitor bursts out laughing. ‘Hey, give those back you cheeky cherub!’ He starts ticking Cynthia, who giggles with an almost incomprehensible amount of glee.

The whole situation has you panicked and confused, so you do what you think is right; you gently pry the glasses away from Cynthia, and give them back to the reaper.

Your voice comes out a lot meeker than you’re hoping it will. ‘I’m sorry about that, Sir. She won’t do it again, I swear.’ You bring your child into your chest, trying to shield her.

The visitor just laughs. ‘That’s alright, Ma’am, we were only playing. She’s such a spritely youngster. You and Undertaker have been blessed for sure.

‘Oh, and there’s no need to call me sir; your husband is practically my boss, after all. Please, Ronald is the name. Ronald Knox. I’m honoured to meet the woman Undertaker is always gushing over. I must say though, he didn’t do you justice; you’re a stunner!’ He sticks out a hand for you to shake, and you do so, with slightly less reluctance this time. If he sees your husband as his boss, then surely he won’t try to harm you or Cynthia…

His smile still doesn’t fade. ‘So then, which of the twins is this? If my information is correct, I’d say Cynthia? I here she’s got a legendary appetite. Are they on solids yet?’ You shake your head. ‘Oo, you’ve that to look forward to then. I bet someone’s going to love wrapping their chops around some proper food. Hey, if you like, I’ve got an amazing recipe for beef stew back at home. I could always make you a copy. Lots of goodness in beef stew. Does that sound tasty, little one?’ Cynthia looks at him with almost as much reverence as she looks at her father. Honestly, is food really all it takes to sway her?

You don’t get a chance to either accept or refuse his offer, as your husband walks in brandishing a toddler and a tea tray, the latter of which he sets down on his desk as soon as he enters the room. 

He smiles when he notices you have company. ‘Oh, hello Knox. What brings you to my humble home? I see you’ve met my wifey already. Isn’t she beautiful? Oh, and if my daughter’s face is anything to go by you’ve just mentioned that legendary stew of yours. She does love her food, our dear Cynthia.’ The fact that your husband is so at ease in Ronald’s presence can only be a good sign, one that makes you feel slightly guilty. Still, how were you to know that this man isn’t considered a threat?

Ronald gives Cynthia one last tickle before walking over to your husband. ‘I was just telling your wife that you haven’t done her justice. You’ve really landed on your feet, Sir. These girls of yours are something else, too. I bet they’ll be breaking hearts when they’re older, won’t you precious thing?’ He’s talking to Hanna now, who smiles back at his enthusiastically. It’s almost like she knows what he’s saying. 

Undertaker beams with pride. ‘Yes, my family is perfection. It’s only going to get bigger and better from here though. Would you like a cup of tea?’ He’s offering him tea now?! Well, that does it. This man is officially welcome in your house. 

Ronald shakes his head. ‘I’ll pass on the tea, thanks. I’ve already dawdled longer than I should have. Perhaps you’ll let me visit you some other time? If Will stops being such a slave driver that is…

‘Speaking of which, I’m the one covering your shift tonight, so I was wondering if I could go over the list with you. I think I’ve got them all, but there’s no harm is looking, is there?’ Wow, you’re a terrible person. Not only is this reaper seemingly a friend of your husband, he’s also the reason your family get to spend some much needed quality time together. Do reapers only accept written apologies or…?

Your husband’s smile dims slightly. ‘Of course Ronald. Would you mind holding Hanna for me while I get my book? I don’t have my reaping robes on.’ He hands your daughter over to the younger reaper, who cradles her against his chest.

He has to tilt his head to stop Hanna from stealing his glasses. ‘Of course, Sir. Nothing will happen to her on my watch!’ Cedric inclines his head, before heading off to get his book.

Now that your husband is gone, you walk over to Ronald, your face a picture of contrition. ‘I’m sorry if I seemed off with you a moment ago. It’s just, the last time a strange reaper visited, it was to threaten my family. I shouldn’t have assumed you’d be the same. Can you find it in you to forgive me?’ You hope so, or this might make things rather awkward.

Ronald shrugs. ‘Eh, it’s water under the bridge. I can’t blame you for being cautious around strange men; if this were my family, I’d be just the same. Especially with your husband being forced into this by Will… you can trust me though. I’m far too afraid of Undertaker to mess with you. Besides, who would want to harm such a perfect family? I know that I’ll never get a chance to have one of my own, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to try and ruin yours. I’m glad that at least one reaper has found true happiness.’ Even though he’s undoubtedly much older than you, you have to resist the urge to wrap your arms around him and hold him like you would a child. There’s something so innocent about him, something that makes you want the best for him. 

Instead of a hug, you put a comforting hand on his shoulder. ‘I’m sure you’ll find your own happiness someday, Ronald. Until then, you’re welcome to ours. Not in a ‘I’ll marry you too’ kind of way, but… never mind, that really came out wrong.’ You start to blush, hyper aware of how your invitation could be taken.

Ronald just laughs. ‘No worries, I know what you mean. I think I’ll take you up on that offer; it’s been a while since I was Uncle Ronnie. Does this mean I get to spoil the kiddies? I want to be their favourite Uncle!’ His happiness is infectious, and the four of you all begin laughing and joking.

Undertaker joins in when he returns. ‘I see you’re all getting along perfectly. Here you go, Ronald. I thought it would be easier to just give you list rather than comparing. I hope that doesn’t bother you.’ He hands Ronald a list, which the young reaper glances over briefly.

Ronald nods. ‘I’m glad I checked; I missed one. Well, thanks for this, Sir. It’s been lovely meeting your family. I suppose I should give you this one back now.’ Hanna clings tightly to Ronald as he says that, something that makes tears prickle in his eyes. ‘Come on now, back to daddy. I promise I’ll come back soon, okay?’ Hanna reluctantly loosens her grip enough for Undertaker to grab her, but the displeasure is clear on her face.

With your second born now nestled in your husband’s arms, Ronald heads to the door. You follow him over, making sure to see him out properly.

Before he goes, you give him a warm smile. ‘Feel free to visit anytime, Ronald. Make sure to bring that recipe over sometime; I’d love to give it a try.’ You actually mean that, too. Who would have thought that this visit would turn out so well?

Ronald seems to perk up again. ‘I’ll do that, Mrs Undertaker. Now, I best be off. See you later!’ With that, he ventures back outside, managing to forget his hat.

With Ronald gone, you can finally lock the door, something that isn’t lost on your husband. ‘Well wifey, it looks like I won our bet. I hope you’re ready for a night of earth-shattering passion. At least, I hope I’ve still got it in me to treat you right.’ Like that’s even a cause for concern.

Rolling your eyes, you stroll back over to Cedric. ‘Your colleague held me up. That’s practically cheating, you know. Then again, considering he’s a lot nicer than the other people you work with, I’ll concede defeat this time. We’ll have to make sure to leave the twins in the kitchen again, unless you’d rather make love on the kitchen table?’ It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve done that, but it’s hardly an ideal place…

The look in Cedric’s eyes makes you melt. ‘Don’t tempt me, love. But for now at least I’d rather we do it somewhere softer; we have another youngster to consider, after all. 

‘Speaking of, what did you think of young Ronald? He seems to have taken quite a shine to you and the girls.’ Who wouldn’t take a shine to the girls? Except William, Grell, Sebastian, your ex-husband, your parents, the church…

You answer enthusiastically. ‘I like him. I was weary of him at first, but he seems so sweet. I think the girls like him too.’ You know they do, if their giggles and smiles are any indicator.

Undertaker clearly approves. ‘I’m glad. The poor lad has been struggling with things lately. I think spending time with us might perk him up a bit. It’s hard to be sad when you’re around children, after all. These girlies make the world a happier place just by existing. Our next baby is going to be just the same, I’d stake me life on it. In fact, I suppose I am staking my life on it, thanks to William. If I never have to hear that name again, it’ll be too soon…’ Well, this day took a bad turn, after all, thanks to a reaper. Why can’t they all be more like Ronald?

It only takes a moment for Undertaker to snap out of it though. ‘So, I think I mentioned nap time a moment ago. Why don’t we put our girlies down for a while? Then we’ll feed them, play with them, and snuggle them, before we do some snuggling of our own. Does wifey approve?’ Too right you do!

You nod. ‘Excellent. Well then, to the cot. Away we goooooooo!’ He zooms into the bedroom with Hanna, leaving you and Cynthia to catch up. At this rate, he’s going to end up getting both girls too excited for sleep.

You can’t fault his enthusiasm though; it’s just one more reason to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Be sure to let me know what you think.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. Your support is amazing, and more than I ever expected. You make my writing worth the effort ^.^


	36. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!
> 
> My mind went further than anticipated with this, so be warned that what you’re about to read is just 100% pure, undiluted filth. Well, a touch of fluff may have gotten in there too, but not enough to counteract the sheer amount of sin. Seriously, if I wasn’t going to hell for all the other stuff I’ve written, this might do it for me…
> 
> … I regret NOTHING!
> 
> Right, I’ll let you guys get on then. Please check the AN at the end, as I have a question and a reminder O.O
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^.^

This evening is turning out wonderfully.

After ‘Uncle Ronnie’s’ visit, you’d carried the day on as planned. The shop had been shut, the twins had been put down for a nap (which ended up being a no-go; Hanna cried her eyes out every time her daddy let go of her, and Cynthia kept looking at you and asking for food). So, after about twenty minutes of them refusing sleep, you’d given up, both agreeing to let them stay away all day; that way, they’ll get to sleep earlier, granting the two of you much needed private time.

After that battle was lost, you’d decided to make lunch. You swear Cynthia had a tear in her eye when you presented her with a small bowl of mashed swede, her eager mouth opening as wide as a hungry snake’s! The noises she’d made as she’d tucked into her food were as adorable as they were hilarious, and you’d had a smile on your face the whole time you fed her.

Although not as eager as her sister, Hanna had also enjoyed her first foray into solid food, especially when daddy pretended the spoon was a locomotive going into a tunnel. Honestly, she doesn’t even know what a locomotive is! Even so, she’d played her part well enough, eating every last morsel on offer.

With both girls apparently able to be weened (and in Cynthia’s case beyond willing), you and Undertaker had taken some time to work out a plan to get them on solids as soon as possible. After all, they’ll soon have a little brother or sister that’ll need feeding, and there’s no way you can feed three hungry babies!

After that, they day had gone far too quickly. As suggested by your extremely soppy husband, the four of you had spent the rest of the day in bed, snuggling and giggling. The twins sat between you both, playing happily with their new dolls. They both pretty much ignored you and Undertaker; all they could think about was their precious new toys.

As the evening set in, and the twins seemed to grow tired, you’d agreed to give them both a feed while Undertaker made dinner for the two grown-ups. Cynthia seemed less enthusiastic than usual, most likely owing to her newfound love of solids…

After feeding came bedtime, only it wasn’t their cot you put them in; tonight, they were settled down in their pram, which is currently in the kitchen. They’d fallen asleep with no issues tonight, and the moment you finished dinner, you headed to the bedroom, eager for some grown up time.

That’s where you find yourself now; sat on the bed, smiling seductively at the man you’ve fallen in love with. Not that such a smile is necessary; it’s impossible to seduce someone who always wants you.

The look on Undertaker’s face is positively wicked. ‘So wifey, it looks like I managed to get you with child yet again; I don’t think I’ll ever tire of saying that. However, one thing I am tired of is the fact that we’ve been alone for a whole minute and I’m still not kissing you. I think I’ll fix that now.’ He practically pounces onto you, taking care not to put any weight on your belly; even in a lustful state, there’s no chance he’ll risk injuring your unborn child.

You submit to the kiss eagerly, desperate to be carnally reunited with your husband. How long has it been now? Too long for sure. There are few things you enjoy more than making love these days; just one more effect of having a husband like Cedric.

The other effect of course is that nothing really surprises you anymore; that is, until your husband yanks the torso half of your dress down to your waist in the blink of an eye.

With your top half exposed, he grabs hold of your breasts, handling them with gentle expertise. The smallest dribble of milk leaks out from them, and you feel your body heat up in shame; you can’t even control your breasts around him anymore.

Undertaker doesn’t seem to mind at all though. In fact, a devious grin forms on his face, and his eyes flash between your face and your breasts.

He leans in close, his movements slow and deliberate. His voice sounds like pure sin as he whispers in your ear ‘Can I taste you?’ Did he just? Surely he’s not asking what you think he’s asking?!

Undertaker plants a kiss between your breasts, leaving little room for doubt. ‘I promise I won’t take too much. Just a little taste…’ you still can’t believe what you’re hearing! This may be the most obscene request he’s ever had, and this is the man who shoved a wooden toy up your…

His kisses get ever closer to your nipple, circling it without ever touching it. You know he’s waiting for your permission, but you’re not certain. Will he think less of you for allowing him such an act? Is this all some kind of bizarre test? You don’t think it is; besides, if it’s a test of who’s the kinkiest, then your husband already has you beaten several times over…

Cautiously, you give Undertaker an answer, his teasing touch ultimately making the decision for you. ‘If you really want to, then I’ll allow it. Just, please don’t think less of me for doing so. I know that any lady of good breeding wouldn’t allow such a thing.’ Well, technically you are a ‘lady of good breeding’, so that’s not true. Still, you can’t imagine your mother ever indulged your father in such an act…

Instead of heading for your nipple now that he has permission to do so, Undertaker heads up to your ear, teasing it with his teeth as he talks. ‘Think less of you, Wifey? Never. How could I think anything less than the best of the woman who has agreed to bare my children? Of the woman who loves me more than I deserve? I think the world of you, my love, never doubt that.

‘However, I also think that you are the most sexually appealing woman ever created, and that it would surely be a sin not to explore as many erotic avenues as possible with you. I love hearing the little moans you make every time we try something different. I love all of the surprising ways your body reacts to me. Most of all, I love how you’re willing to indulge me in every new fantasy that I have, never once denying me the opportunity to explore things with the woman I love. 

‘Now, I’m going to ask you the same question I asked a moment ago, only this time I want you to think about what I just told you. So, Wifey dearest, can I taste you?’ He grabs the breast that is already leaking, teasing it until even more fluid dribbles out.

You say your answer with much more conviction this time. ‘Of course you may, husband of mine. Make sure not to get too greedy though, lest our dear children have less than they desire.’ Now that you’ve fully agreed to the act, you feel throughly wicked. Such a culturally taboo act… it excites you more than it should.

Undertaker seems to think the same. ‘Mmm, that’s the answer I was looking for.’ Without further ado, his moves his head directly in front of your breast, before sticking out his tongue and licking up the fluid there.

You let out a sigh, the sight of your husband paying such attentions to your breast so wonderfully arousing. Undertaker seems to think the same, as he starts to moan, making his tongue vibrate. 

The vibrating of his tongue is driving you mad with pleasure, so much so that your can already feel arousal pouring out of you. You’re almost tempted to push him off and demand he put his tongue to use elsewhere. Maybe he’d be willing to do that when he’s done…

With your breast free of fluid, Undertaker has to find more. Gently, he tugs on your nipple with his teeth before he begins suckling, milk coming out of you automatically. The litany of moans coming from your husband grows ever louder, and you grab onto his hair, tugging at the silver strands enthusiastic. It’s fast becoming too much for you to bare, despite you doing something similar every day; you’ll have to start feeding the girls in private though, lest the memories of this night resurface. You really should have drawn the line…

A wet pop sounds from your chest, indicating that your husband has had enough. You have to admit you’re a little relieved; maybe now he can stop the teasing and get down to business!

Undertaker looks at you with a satisfied grin on his lips. ‘I understand Cynthia on a profound level now. If that was what I had to eat, I’d be loathe to give it up, too. Maybe you should keep breastfeeding all three children; I’d hate to deny them. That, and I’ll confess that I love how swollen your breasts are now. They’re like a pair of ripe melons, so firm and juicy…’ he begins nuzzling in-between them again, still intent on teasing apparently.

You gently swat him away with great impatience, glaring at him. He looks greatly concerned, so you back your look up with words. ‘I think I’ve had quite enough of your teasing now, Cedric dear. Maybe if you satisfy me thoroughly, I’ll let you have another taste before bedtime. That’s currently a very big ‘if’ though. I mean, you’re still fully dressed for starters!’ Undertaker chuckles at your impatience before standing up, leaving you half exposed on the bed.

His robe is off in the blink of an eye, and his underwear doesn’t take much longer. Holding your stare, he strokes his erection a few times, taunting you once again. You swear, if he keeps torturing you like this, his hand his going to be the only thing giving him pleasure from now on…

You cross your arms in annoyance, and Undertaker laughs, his grin seemingly permanent now. ‘Problem, Wifey? I thought you wanted me naked. Shall I redress?’ If he does, then you really will go through with your mental ‘no sex’ threat. However, as you notice the slight amount of precum forming at the very top of his erection, you suddenly have a better idea.

Sitting upright in the bed, you chew on your bottom lip, eyes flicking between your husband’s face as his erection. ‘Can I taste you?’ Undertaker begins blushing furiously, something that almost makes you giggle. How many times have you gotten on your knees for him? More than once, that’s for sure…

His face still a picture of embarrassment, Undertaker answers. ‘Please do. Now you’ve asked, I really need to feel your tongue against my skin. You have such a talented tong-‘ you cut him off with a swipe of your tongue against his sensitive tip, his words descending into moans as he surrenders himself to the sensation.

You make sure not to make the sensations too overwhelming for him; you’re still desperate to have him inside you. However, he did tease you in a way so depraved you can scarcely believe he even suggested such a thing; it would be a shame not to get some payback while you have him at your mercy.

Knowing that your husband is far kinkier than he ever seems to let on, you reach your hands forward, and firmly grasp an ass cheek in both hands.

You give both cheeks a firm squeeze before stilling your tongue, and looking up at Undertaker. ‘Maybe I should break you one day. After all, you did say you love exploring your desires with me. Have you ever desired to be fucked yourself, rather than doing the fucking?’ You hope he doesn’t mind your bad language. Then again, you so rarely swear that I’ll probably come as a huge shock to him…

If it is a shock, then you need to shock him more often; it takes him mere seconds to shove you back onto the bed, flip you onto your front, bunch up your skirt, and thrust himself inside you.

The pace he sets is far more brutal, but you don’t mind; if anything, brutal feels amazing, especially after all that teasing. Besides which, you do so love to see your husband let go like this; it drives you wild.

Undertaker begins spitting out words through gritted teeth, clearly struggling to form coherent sentences. ‘Minx. I swear you’ve become such… as soon as I got you with child, you’ve been so… fuck… you’re such a filthy minx now. I love it. Ask me if I… no, I don’t want that, but the fact you suggested… you make me feel insatiable. At this rate, we’re going to have more than nine children. I’m going to keep getting you with child until your body won’t let me. I want you so much…’ after that, his words all begin to blur together, occasionally punctuated by your name. You don’t think you’ve ever seen your husband lose control like this; it’s driving you wild.

A few more desperate thrusts from Undertaker are all it takes to ruin you, and you find yourself biting into the duvet to keep from calling out his name loud enough to wake the girls again. 

Undertaker follows you over the edge, his thrusts becoming erratic as he spills inside of you, a restrained groan escaping through gritted teeth. Looks like you’re not the only one trying to be cautious…

Immediately after finishing, Undertaker slips out of you, before collapsing onto his back on the bed. It takes all of your remaining energy to flip yourself onto your own back, wincing slightly as your exposed nipples one again meet the cold bedroom air.

When you’ve both finally recovered, Undertaker snuggles into you, placing his head on your shoulder, and hovering a hand over your belly.

He looks up at you through a few stray locks of hair. ‘Can I feel your bump again? I just want some quality time with my youngest before I collect the girls.’ Did he not hear you earlier? As if you’re going to deny him that…

You urge his hand onto your belly with one of your own, smiling when Undertaker lets out a happy sigh. Still, you should clarify once and for all… ‘Cedric, I’ll not tell you this again. You don’t have to ask for permission to feel your unborn child. Honestly, when I was carrying the girls you never sought permission. Same rules apply here. Besides which, I know how happy feeling my bump makes you, and I’ve no intention of denying you happiness. Even if we have some kind of argument, you’re more that welcome to come and feel the baby.’ Well, you say that now… it depends how bad the argument is!

Despite his hand’s continued presence on the bump, Undertaker frowns. ‘That was before I went back to reaping souls. It’s still hard to believe that you’d let me touch you at all, never mind caress your bump. I am beyond fortunate to have a wife like you.’ You’re almost cross that he’s still wallowing in self-pity, but that last line manages to spare him from your ire. At least he finally seems to believe in your love for him…

You feel so comfortable in your current position you’re almost about to drift off, when a shy cough from Undertaker catches your attention.

His cheeks turn red again as he talks. ‘I suppose I should apologise for getting so carried away. It’s just… well, it’s been a little while since we had any alone time, and with you looking so utterly divine…’ he has lust in his eyes again, and you’re beginning to wonder if he’s planning to jump you again.

Despite this being the perfect chance to provoke him into doing so, your self-doubt resurfaces for the first time in a while, and takes control of your mouth. ‘Divine? I still look a mess, Cedric. My body definitely isn’t what it was the first time you bedded me.’ You’ve had this exact argument with him before, and he’s reassured you that he still finds you attractive, but still, it’s hard to see past your obvious physical flaws…

Removing his hand from your belly, he grabs your hand, and drags it over to his crotch; to your great surprise, you feel another erection forming.

Undertaker flashes you a filthy smile. ‘Can you feel what you do to me? Do you still think you’re anything less than heavenly? Because if you do, you’re so wrong it’s painful. The things you do when we’re all alone, and the pure sin that drips from your lips… I wasn’t lying when I told you I love it. I love how one moment you’re my perfect wifey, tending to our children and just being generally wonderful and loving towards me. Then I get you alone and excited, and all of a sudden, you become a different kind of perfection. It drives me wild, and I lament that I’ve been so busy with work that I’ve neglected to unleash my minx of a wife often enough. I think we’ll have to start sneaking off while the twins are asleep. I could have you on my desk, on the kitchen table, on your knees…’ slowly and deliberately, Undertaker begins to slide down your body, pushing the rest of your dress off as he goes, before positioning his face between your legs.

When he’s in place, he keeps talking. ‘I don’t think I’m the only one getting excited by the thought. What do you say we leave the girls be for a little longer? There’s another part of you I’d love to taste, if you’d allow it.’ Shit. And he thinks YOU’RE the minx?! What does that make him? He’s a far cry from the man who first accepted your invitation to bed…

You love it.

You make yourself comfortable on the bed, wriggling your hips and your husband. You bite your lip as you think up one final witticism, before your brain surrenders itself to pleasure. ‘You can taste me all you like, Cedric dear. In fact, I insist that you eat your fill, because I know that I plan to do the same to you later.’

You both make good on those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I still regret NOTHING!
> 
> So, the reminder is that I’m still accepting name suggestions for baby Roseton, so if you haven’t already, feel free to suggest away! I’ve a list of all previous suggestions, and I’ll be putting out a poll of some kind in a few chapter’s time (no idea if I’ll do it via AN’s, or a chapter that’ll I’ll delete once the votes are in. I’ll see closer to the time.)
> 
> Now the question; anyone interested in an ‘Uncle Ronnie’ spin-off fic? It’ll explore why he’s been down, and why he’s so understanding of Undertaker’s plight (if you’ve not already figured it out just by me saying that). Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Right then, I guess this is ta ta for now, then. Thank you again for reading, and I hope to see you again soon ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> So… thoughts? Did I do good? I'm still a little nervous about writing, so any feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Will probably do another chapter next week. Until then, thanks for reading :)


End file.
